The Forgotten Child
by RobinBrooks
Summary: It's been about fifty years since the Cullen's separated and left Forks. Now they are returning to their old home to live as a family again. But something has changed. A mystery seems to unravel before their own eyes. Things of the past will reappear and threaten to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fanfiction – Written in Third Person

The Forgotten Child – Twilight – Chapter 1

This is not a typical love story, although love plays an integral key. It's been hastily typed with many common errors.

Synopsis: It's been 40-50 years since the Cullen's separated and left Forks. Now they are returning to their old home to live as a family again. But something has changed. A mystery seems to unravel before their own eyes. Things of the past will reappear and threaten to haunt them.

* * *

A Stranger Appears

* * *

"Winter'…. Rosalie thought. 'Long drawn out nights that seemed to last forever.'

Not that she had much to complain about, she'd have Emmett and he always kept her entertained during those long nights. She and Emmett had been living in Portland, Main for almost twenty years.

Rosalie had spoken with Esme and Carlisle two weeks ago.

Rosalie asked, "Emmett, are you sure you want to go back? It's been nice with just the two of us."

Her husband, Emmett, studied her for a few seconds.

Then Emmett said, "C'mon babe, you know you want to go back, we all do. We haven't lived in Forks for almost forty years now."

Rosalie sighed. She knew he was right; they both had been homesick for a long time now. They were homesick for the clean smell that permeated Forks and its nearby beaches and forest. Homesick for their family, which hadn't been all together in decades.

Emmett gazed lovingly at his beautiful wife. A dramatic change had overtaken Rosalie when Renesmee had been born. This change was further augmented when after ten years Renesmee had reached her maturity. Emmett knew that his wife longed for Renesmee to be a child once more so that she could hold her in her arms again.

Emmett had watched as his wife distanced herself from reality, from her family and friends. He alone could snatch Rosalie from those despondent mood swings. So Emmett had suggested moving back to Portland for a while, which ended up being close to twenty years.

During this time Rosalie had rebuilt her mental self, realizing that she and Emmett would never have what Bella and Edward had, which was Renesmee. Renesmee had mended a broken place within Rosalie's heart. She was no longer bitter about the things she couldn't have…but accepted the cards that were dealt to her.

She pondered the conversation she had with Esme. Esme wanted to move back to Forks since they'd all been gone for so long. The house, along with the gardens would probably have to be overhauled…. not to mention the four cottages that dotted the property.

Yes, Rosalie would go back to her family; she had never been without their presence for such a sustained period of time. Everything was basically packed and ready to go, while she pondered what was worth taking, Emmett had scurried about and had almost everything packed and boxed. It was crazy that they were driving across country. Emmett would get frustrated at the slow pace and floor the moving truck, while Rosalie drove her smaller car. Although it would be a long trip, she knew she was ready for Forks and her beloved family.

"Why are you so nervous?" Carlisle asked as he looked lovingly at his wife.

Esme cast a serious glance at her husband and said, "It's been ages since the entire family has been together. This means a lot to me Carlisle."

Carlisle knew that Esme's heart had shattered when the "Cullen Clan" had slowly drifted apart and went their separate ways. It had been around forty years ago and they all knew they were becoming conspicuous. It got to the point of ridiculousness when Carlisle and Esme claimed to be in their early fifties when they appeared more in their mid-twenties.

Forks was no longer safe, so the family would disband as they had in the past, and eventually come back together.

Alice and Jasper were the only children that stayed with the Cullen Family after they broke apart. And that's how Esme viewed all her adopted children… as her own children.

Carlisle knew it had taken pieces from her heart to separate, but now they were moving back home to Forks. "Was Canada, that bad?" he teased her.

"I'm just happy that we're becoming a family again. Beyond happy," Esme said.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice had been at the Fork's family home for almost a year now. They had replaced the broken windows, the rotting wood, added a new coat of paint and had basically given their previous home a huge make-over.

Soon, Rosalie and Emmett would be back home.

Alice and Jasper had completed all the repairs to the cottages, so that Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, could have their own "home away from home" if they so had chosen.

But something still wasn't right. There was a sweet pungent odor in and around the house.

The smell had reminded Esme of the wild honeysuckle of her youth. As she was arranging all the new furniture in the living room, she could have sworn she heard music… or was it somebody singing? The harmonies were so alluring that she stopped and searched in and around the house.

When she spoke to Carlisle about it, he had confessed that he'd been hearing the same sound, almost daily, from the moment that they had returned to their old house. Carlisle had told her that he searched for the strange musical sounds, but had found basically nothing.

Carlisle told Esme, "The only thing I saw was a dirty, grubby little boy, I gestured for him to come, but Jasper came around the corner, and when I looked back, he was gone."

Jasper had recalled the incident as well because he had not smelled any human scents nearby. Despite these strange circumstance, the small family of four had rebuilt parts of the main house as well as the cottages as they listened for the mysterious melodies.

The next day Esme spoke to her family, "I saw him too, but only for a second, before he disappeared into the thicket. I would have gone after him but I was afraid I'd scare him."

"I haven't seen any visions out of the ordinary," Alice said, "But I think it was a good idea to just let him go. He's probably just the child of a neighbor, or his parents were hiking and he took a wrong turn. There's lots of possibilities," Alice finished.

Carlisle looked at his three family members and forced himself to be silent. He didn't know why, but he hesitated to admit that he had seen the child many times. That once while in the garden he saw and beckoned the child to him. The boy had come to stand right beside him taking Carlisle's icy hand in his own.

Before he could ask the child his name, Carlisle heard Esme and Alice heading in his general direction. The child began to struggle to get lose from Carlisle's iron grip. Not wanting to distress the boy, he had let go and the child seemed to disappear behind a group of trees.

Carlisle had said nothing of this experience, fearing that the rest of his family would not return. He wouldn't blame them; the entire thing seemed odd and bazaar. Besides, he felt a strange protectiveness about this child… something familiar that he just couldn't pinpoint.

Rosalie gazed at the lovely new furniture as Emmett unloaded the truck with their things.

"If you feel more comfortable in your cottage, then don't hesitate to stay there," Esme said.

"No, I think Emmett and I need to be with the family again. I realize now that I've been very selfish monopolizing Emmett," Rosalie said.

Esme eyed Rosalie… she was deliriously happy that Emmett and Rosalie had decided to move back into the big house. But, in her heart of hearts, Esme couldn't see the old, vain, pigheaded daughter she once knew.

Esme watched Emmett as he blurred in and out of the house, moving at such a speed that she even had trouble seeing him.

'Well, at least Emmett was the same Emmett,' thought Esme She had heard him make plans earlier to form a hunting trip with Jasper.

"Alice, when are Edward and Bella due to arrive?" asked Rosalie.

"Hmmm…" Alice closed her eyes, "They should be here sometime early tomorrow. There's not near the rush for them since they've been staying with the Denali clan," Alice continued.

"Well…." Rosalie said, "So what's been going on with all of you lately?"

Alice and Esme gave each other a thoughtful look. Alice began with a laugh, "We were beginning to think the place was haunted. We'd hear things like music or singing, and sometimes…. we'd think we saw an apparition."

Emmett had stopped to listen, "What do you mean an apparition?" asked Emmett.

Alice looked at Emmett and said, "It's only happened a couple of times…. I'm sure that there's an explanation for it."

Emmett looked pleased… possibly a new hunt?

"Relax, Emmett, it looked like a little boy, he was probably just lost," said Alice.

Esme looked worried and said, "Well… if it's just a child, he shouldn't be hanging around our kind, it's just not safe."

Rosalie was intrigued; she hadn't smelled any humans nearby, or any strange vampire scents for that matter.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at Esme, "Well… Are we starting over again? Am I going to be in high school or what?" she asked.

Rosalie loathed going thru the high school thing, all the kids knew there was something weird with the Cullen kids. She could visualize herself with Emmett and her siblings pretending…yet again.

"I'm not sure," Esme said, "Carlisle is working at the hospital tonight and we need his input as well as Edward and Bella."

"We probably won't stay here as long as we did last time," said Alice, "The only werewolves still around are pretty old and have not morphed in ages. If we stay here too long, more of the tribe will start to turn as well," she finished.

'Well maybe we shouldn't stay here too desperately long,' thought Rosalie, 'We were here around five years before they appeared last time.'

Emmett smirked and said, "C'mon Rosalie, lets all go out for a hunt tonight. Jasper said there have even been bear sightings since we've been gone."

Rosalie smiled at her husband, he took her hand and they raced into the looming night.

The next day Bella and Edward drove up in their black and gold MVD.

Emmett could hardly wait to see his favorite brother and his newest sister. Emmett's golden eyes locked onto Edward's flat black gaze.

Emmett said jokingly, "Geeze, Edward, Are you trying to starve yourself?"

Edward smiled a toothy grin and bear hugged his brother. Bella raced to Esme, Rosalie, and Alice and hugged each of them.

"I'm sorry, we just haven't had the time to eat in a good while," said Bella as she hungrily eyed the nearby forest.

Carlisle and Jasper raced out of the house to welcome the newcomers.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to go further out into the forest," said Jasper, "the animals have figured out we're back and won't come anywhere near the house," he said.

"He's pretty much right," said Carlisle, "when we first got here there were birds nesting in the trees, and evidence of deer, but once they got our smell, they all but disappeared."

They spent the day and night reminiscing. Bella told them how Jacob and Renesmee were doing.

"We haven't seen them in a while, but they can travel and not be noticed," said Bella enviously.

"All those years of me wanting to be a vampire, and now I can't just go out in day time… It sucks!" Bella laughed.

"Well, you asked for it!" chimed in Edward as he put his arm around Bella and kissed her head.

"We'll have to go hunting as soon as possible," said Edward.

Edward could feel his throat burning for release; his mouth was coated with venom.

"We just went hunting yesterday," said Emmett, "but we can go again."

"Nahhhh! We'll just run out and grab a quick bite to eat!" Edward said with a laugh.

Edward and Bella left the house just as the sun began to rise.

"I've forgotten that this place can be really beautiful at times," said Bella.

"Why don't you take the trail to the right – and I'll take the one to the left… that way we can herd the animals to each other," Edward suggested.

Before Edward could look over at her, Bella had already descended into the forest.

Edward began to run with the speed of a blur. He got well into the forest when he abruptly stopped in his tracks.

He took a big intake of air. Edward hadn't hunted in the forest of Forks for decades but he had to stop and figure out what was wrong. There was a strange scent in the air. What was it? He didn't know because he had never come across a scent like this one before. It wasn't human…. But there was a sweetness to it that reminded him of…. Edward couldn't believe it; he hadn't smelled blood so sweet since high school.

The next thing Edward knew his mouth was full of venom…. it was actually dripping from his mouth.

The next second he was crouching and ready for the hunt. Edward began to stalk the dim forest, occasionally flinging himself from tree to tree.

Edward jumped down on his haunches…his eyes glowing like two black coals, his hands had become daggers. He smelled a wildcat nearby.

Edward focused on the scent and moved like lightning. He caught site of the wildcat at the same time it saw him. He knew that it was terrified of him but he would kill it quickly so that it wouldn't suffer.

Edward scampered after the animal as it jumped over a boulder and into a cavern.

Edward smirked to himself. He knew this cavern well, it was very shallow, and it would be easy as pie now.

Edward let the hunter in himself take over as he entered the cavern blocking its exit. As he pounced on the cat he smelled the other scent… so, it was hiding here as well.

The wildcat scratched at him, but it could have been gentle caresses as far as he was concerned. Suddenly he felt the wildcat go limp as he sucked the last bit of blood from its body. Edward tossed the dead cat aside and turned his attention to the other animal.

Edward was stunned that in front of him, leaning against the rock wall was a child. A boy of no more than eight, with dark hair and blue eyes so dark they could almost be black.

But Edward was already too far into the hunt and couldn't stop. As Edward hissed and prepared to strike several things happened at once.

Edward spied a hideous monster; blood surrounding its loathsome face, the eyes in the face seemed like two empty holes burning with fire.

It took Edward a second to realize that the monster he'd just witnessed was from the mind of the child. Then he saw the boy close his eyes and look away while he shook in horror.

'STOP!' Edward commanded of his inner monster. Edward's mind was reeling, he was in hunt mode, he could NOT stop.

'Was this even real?' Edward thought to himself. He reached out to touch the boy on his shoulder.

Edward's rational mind came to him as the boy's dark trousers became darker… as the smell of urine assaulted his nostrils.

Edward struggled to put on a "human" face to the child. But it just stood there shaking, waiting for the end.

"Who are you?" Edward hissed. He was surprised at his own voice… he'd meant for it to be kind, not wicked.

Edward swallowed then tried again, "Please, who are you? I'm sorry if I scared you."

The boy opened his eyes, turned and gazed up at Edward.

Edward praddled on with more questions, but he only received silence, hearing only a fast drumbeat in the background.

Edward should be hearing the child rant and rave inside his mind. Edward listened closely. Nothing. Edward studied the boy, despite his soiled clothing and wild hair, he thought the child unusually beautiful. Lustrous dark brown wavy hair to his shoulders, the unusual dark blue eyes, his pure paleness.

Wait! Could it be possible? He stopped and listened again, realizing that the quick drum beat was the racing heart of the boy.

'No,' Edward mused to himself, 'definetly not an immortal child.' Edward reached down to pick the boy up and began speaking doing his best to sooth the boy. "Let me take you home, maybe Carlisle or somebody will know you and be able to help you." The child submitted to him and just stared Edward in the eyes.

Edward ran but not too fast as he didn't want to further frighten the child. He eventually approached the house and entered, seeing that Esme and his siblings were in the living room alongside with Bella.

Everything came to a standstill the moment Edward walked in with the boy.

Bella looked questionly at Edward, "What's going on? Who is that?" she asked pointing toward the boy.

Soon Edward was assaulted with question after question. He sat the grubby little boy on the floor.

Edward began, "I was hunting and came across him, and I have NO idea who he is. He won't talk, I've asked who he was, where he came from, and his name." Edward looked almost irritated, "He's answered none of my questions. I'm going up to take a quick shower and a change… I guess I scared him and he wet himself," Edward said as he quickly left.

Esme and Rosalie tried to ascertain the same questions that Edward asked but received no answer. The boy just looked around staring at the vampires... he seemed to study Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Bella, ending with Rosalie.

"Esme, I'm going to give him a bath, can you help?" asked Rosalie.

"Of course," replied Esme.

Together, they took the boy to the master bathroom and bathed him, wiping away the dried blood on his feet and ankles. His skin was snowy white and it almost seemed to glow as from an inner light source. Rosalie dried his hair and began drying the boy's skin as Esme fetched one of Carlisle's undershirts. Esme began dressing the boy in the undershirt as Rosalie watched.

"He's so incredibly beautiful," sighed Rose.

"I was thinking the same thing," Esme said, "I've never seen another human remotely like him. He doesn't even smell like a human."

Together, they took the boy downstairs where he sat on Rosalie's lap. Edward had come back down freshly showered and he and the other vampires looked at the boy, all with a loss for words. The boy returned their stares then shuttered when he saw Edward.

Edward got up, went over to where Rosalie held the child, he went to his knees and placed his hand on the child's back.

"I'm very sorry that I frightened you like I did," Edward said, "I would never try to hurt you on purpose."

The boy turned his midnight eyes to Edward's, and then he did the most astounding thing… he smiled. If Edward had had a heart he would have thought that it had broken in response to the boy's smile. Edward couldn't help but wink at the child and chuckle.

"Something's just not right," said Jasper and continued, "He just doesn't smell like a human, although it is a pleasing smell."

Rosalie said, "I wonder if he's hungry? Do we have any food yet, Esme?"

"I don't think so," replied Esme, but I can get him some water. Esme returned with a glass of water, which the boy drank thirstily.

"Well…what should we do with him?" asked Emmett.

Rosalie gave him a glare and said, "He doesn't have anybody, why would he be in the forest all alone?" Rosalie smiled and looked at the boy, "I'm thinking that I should keep him."

Everyone in the room looked at Rosalie in abrupt surprise, especially Emmett.

"Babe," Emmett said, "We can't just take some kid out of the woods and claim he's ours."

"We really need to know who… or even what he is first." Bella said. She looked at her husband, and said, "I was wondering why we never met up in the woods… I guess I see why now."

"I've just talked to Carlisle," Esme said, "I told him about the boy and he's bringing some food from the hospital cafeteria."

Edward was beginning to feel stifled in the living room, so he walked across the room to the grand piano and began to play.

The boy appeared mesmerized by Edward's playing. The gentle harmonies of classical music began to drift through the Cullen home, calming its occupants. Emmett picked up the remote and turned on the flat screen, putting it on mute, searching for a football game.

Edward stopped playing and tilted his head to the right saying, "I think Carlisle finally made it back from the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in 3rd Person

The Forgotten Child – Twilight – Chapter 2

Synopsis: The Cullens become attached to Christopher, but guests arrive to take him away.

* * *

The Arrival of Guests

* * *

Momentarily, Carlisle walked upstairs still wearing his doctor's uniform and holding a sack in his left hand and said to Esme, "I brought the boy some food, I hope he likes it."

Carlisle handed the sack of cafeteria food to Esme, then she and Rosalie took the child into the kitchen.

Edward had already entered the family room and was seated on a couch beside Bella. Carlisle seated himself in an easy chair across from Edward.

Edward knew Esme had partially explained about the boy, so he quickly filled Carlisle in with the details of his hunting trip that morning.

"So," Carlisle said, "nobody knows his name or where he's from?"

"No" Edward replied, "there's nothing in the news or online about a missing boy of his description."

"And we're reluctant to bring his presence to attention to the media," Jasper stated.

"Edward," began Carlisle, "You can't read the boy's mind for any information?"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed, "No, the only thing I was able to read from him was when I first saw him." Edward eyes lowered in shame admitting, "I saw myself through his eyes… how I can't stand to see myself… as a monster."

"Awww, cheer up bro," said Emmett, "We're all the same as you. In fact, I probably wouldn't have been able to stop myself like you did."

Carlisle nodded to Edward and said, "Very few of us could have stopped ourselves while in a hunting frenzy. I'm very proud of you Edward."

"I never saw any visions of him either," Alice said worriedly. "But I recognize him, he's the same boy we've seen and heard for the past couple of months."

"I recognized him too," added Carlisle.

Edward looked confused, "So you guys have heard him talk before?"

"No," Alice said, "We never heard him actually speak, but occasionally we'd hear music as if someone was singing."

Edward appeared puzzled at his thoughts. He finally spoke up, "Well, we can't just keep calling him 'kid', we need to either figure out his name, or just make something up." Edward grinned at Bella.

Bella replied teasingly to her husband saying, "I know, I know… I'm not the person to go around handing out names with my track record."

Finally Rosalie and Esme returned from the kitchen towing the boy along with them. Rosalie sat on the couch beside Edward and Bella, and placed the boy on her lap.

Edward smiled at the boy and asked, "Was he hungry? Did you get him to eat anything?"

"Yes," Esme said, "but he's apparently vegetarian… I mean a 'real' vegetarian. He wouldn't touch anything with meat. He was hungry, he scarfed down the mac-n-cheese."

"Okay," said Emmett, "So, what are we gonna call him 'til we figure out who and what he is?"

"Maybe we could just try out a few names until we find something that fits," said Alice.

She made her way over to Rosalie and knelt in front of the boy. She looked into the boy's dark blue eyes and placed her hand against her chest and said "Alice." Then she patted Edward's knee and said, "Edward."

The boy watched her with intense fascination. As Alice introduced each Cullen to the boy, he reached up and touched her mouth, then her throat. All eyes were on the boy as he opened his mouth mimicking Alice.

"Look!" Alice cried out, "He's trying to talk!" However no sound came from the boy.

Rosalie watched the boy for a few minutes then said, "I don't think this is going anywhere." She said her name aloud, then placed her hand against her chest. She then placed her hand gently over the boy's heart and asked him, "You?"

The boy just looked into Rosalie's golden eyes. Alice jumped up and ran to the bookshelf returning with a book of names.

"Ohh, that's the book of baby names you gave me when I was pregnant with Renesmee," stated Bella.

Emmett formed a crooked smile on his face, "Yeah, it did a heckofa lotta good back then too!" he snickered.

Alice sat down on the floor so everyone could see the names. Carlisle looked intensely at the child as names were read from the book… or someone said a favorite name. The child seemed to grow tired as time went by and he paid them no heed.

Suddenly Carlisle's face became animated; he looked at the boy and said, "Christopher?"

The boy suddenly looked at Carlisle almost as if he recognized him. The boy, Christopher, removed himself from Rosalie's hold and walked across the room and sat at Carlisle's feet, laying his head against Carlisle's leg.

Every vampire in the room gazed at Carlisle in surprise. Esme, who was seated on the arm of Carlisle's chair, began to rake her fingers through the boy's silky dark hair. "How did you know his name?" Esme asked in wonder.

"I really can't explain it," said Carlisle, "but when I was human, I was planning on naming my firstborn son, Christopher."

Carlisle looked at the boy who rested his head against his leg. Carefully laying his palm against the boy's cheek, he added, "It was only a wild guess."

"Should Jasper and I set up Renesmee's old room for him to sleep tonight?" questioned Alice.

"NO!" said Rosalie stunning her family with her severe tone of voice. She continued, "We don't even know if he sleeps… he could be like us and never lose consciousness."

"Then what exactly should we do with him then?" Bella asked.

"He's going to stay with Emmett and me tonight," Rose calmly answered.

Emmett gave her a severe look and said, "Uhhh…What?"

Rosalie's tone changed to one of pleading, "Please Emmett?" She then looked over at the boy beside Carlisle and said, "I'm afraid that he'll be afraid by himself."

Rosalie noticed that the boy had nodded off to sleep. She then looked down at her empty hands and confessed, "Okay, he sleeps, but I'm also afraid that he might leave."

Everyone in the room knew that Emmett would let Rosalie have her way… he always did. As her family began to talk, Rosalie strode straight to Carlisle and lifted the child into her arms. "I'm going on up to put Christopher to bed," Rosalie whispered never feeling happier in this second lifetime.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, Edward, Bella and Esme were still in the den.

Watching Rosalie last night had made Bella recall Renesmee as a small child. She was glad Renesmee was grown and with the love of her life. But, a part of Bella felt melancholy.

Esme had washed the boys clothing. "Look, there are no buttons or zippers just hooks and eyes. I haven't seen this type of clothing since I was a little girl," Esme said.

Emmett descended the stairs and looked over at them and said, "Well, I think it's official, I think I might be replaced by an eight year old."

They all snickered at his joke.

Esme's face became suddenly serious. "You can't blame her, Emmett… we all are somewhat enchanted by Christopher. But I'm worried about Carlisle. He's always been such a loving, compassionate person, but I can see that he's become emotionally tied to the child," Esme confided.

Esme looked at Bella, Edward, and Emmett, then said worriedly, "Alice and Jasper are searching the area for any clues but I feel divided. I know Christopher belongs with his family, but I'm not sure how that will effect Carlisle," Esme confessed. "He seemed in a daze when he left for his shift at the hospital."

Emmett gave everyone a serious look and said, "Not to mention Rosalie, she's already acting like he belongs to her. She laid Christopher between us and watched him sleep the entire night."

Edward noticed a look of pained sorrow that he'd never witnessed on his brother's face as Emmett said softly, "It's taken years for Rosalie to accept that Renesmee is grown and doesn't really need her." There was something of a sob coming from Emmett's throat as he said, "I don't want her to be hurt again, I don't know if she can take it."

* * *

Christopher had been with them now for two weeks. Esme and Rosalie had stocked the shelves and refrigerator with food, milk, and fruit juice. Alice had purchased an entire new wardrobe of clothes for the boy.

As the days continued, the Cullen's found themselves more and moe drawn to Christopher. They all knew that they had grown to love him, but Rosalie and Carlisle seemed to love him with an unknown intensity.

Jasper and Alice had discovered no clues to the origins of Christopher in the forest.

Bella decided to go for a stroll one morning. She missed the birds and squirrels that sang and clamored around when she was human. Now that she was a vampire, she hardly ever came across an animal that wasn't terrified of her.

Bella recalled the time that she and Edward took young Renesmee to a zoo. That had been a disaster waiting to happen. Most of the animals stayed hidden from them, or ran back to their interior cages. They had left the zoo feeling very despondent, however, Jacob was able to eventually take Renesmee and she'd had a marvelous time.

Bella rarely questioned her decision to become a vampire. Now she was on an even playing field with Edward. They were equals. But, rarely, her dim human memories would resurface and she'd miss parts of her mortal life.

It brought tearless sobs to recall Charlie. Towards the end of his life, she was forced to abandon him. How could she explain herself… still eighteen and Charlie pushing eighty? Bella would miss him to such an intensity that she'd sneak into the house, as Edward had done long ago, just so she could see Charlie for herself.. that he was ok… that he was alive.

Thank goodness Charlie had Sue to lean on. It was at times difficult to imagine that Sue had been her stepmother. While Bella made sure that Charlie was fine financially, it was Charlie's stepchildren who he ultimately relied upon. It was hard knowing that he was gone and she'd never see him again.

Bella choked back a heavy sob as her human thoughts drifted to Renee. She had to rely on her human memories of Renee since she couldn't allow herself to be seen by her mother. Renee had died three years before Charlie, not knowing that Bella had made her a grandmother. Bella had mixed feelings when she thought of Robert, her half-brother. She was happy that Renee had had another child to fill the void that Bella left. She had only met her brother once, at Renee's funeral. Of course he had no idea who she was, only thinking Bella a distant relative. Renee's bright blue eyes had shone brilliantly in Robert's face. He'd been born when Renee was in her mid-forties; a couple of years after Bella had become a vampire and faked her death. She and Edward periodically checked on Robert to ensure he was all right. He had married and had the grandchildren that Renee had so desperately wanted in life.

Bella had terribly wanted to go to Phil's funeral ten years later, but Edward had convinced her to stay away… that too many of her mortal family members might recognize her. Bella turned away from those ancient mortal thoughts and continued her walk.

Bella found herself at the Cullen house near Renesmee's old playground and watched as Rosalie lovingly pushed Christopher on the swing. Rosalie saw Bella and smiled welcoming her to join them.

Bella knew the pain that Rosalie silently endured, knowing she could never have a child of her own.

* * *

As Bella neared, Rosalie stopped the swing and took Christopher by the hand. "We were just out exploring!" Rosalie said with a laugh, "Why don't you join us?"

Bella followed and realized that Rosalie was heading for the coy pond, since Carlisle and Esme had restocked it with new goldfish.

Bella couldn't help notice the way Rose looked at Christopher as they walked.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella murmured.

Rosalie answered yes with a smile.

"I've always wondered why you and Emmett never tried to adopt?" confessed Bella.

Rosalie's face turned very serious. There was a bench under a shade tree near the coy pond. Rosalie sat down and placed Christopher on her lap. She gestured for Bella to sit with them.

Rosalie spoke to Bella in a confiding tone, "I've contemplated doing what Esme's done, making due with vampires as children… I just can't see myself doing that. I know Esme loves us like we're her own, but it's sorta been an act. We would pretend to be kids of high school age. I don't want that, Bella…. I want the real thing."

"Have you thought about adopting a real baby?" Bella inquired, "You could even change it when it became an adult."

Rosalie eyed her sister-in-law and said, "Of course I've thought of that only a million times! But Bella, don't you see how unsafe a human child would be in a vampire world? Even worse… what if the baby's blood was like yours when you were alive? You remember the effect you used to have on vampires."

Bella lowered her head, she remembered, and she had to admit that she agreed.

Rosalie continued, "But for some reason, Christopher's different. He doesn't smell like a human, he won't be a threat like a normal human child would."

Bella had to agree. Christopher didn't smell like food the way humans usually did. But he didn't smell like Renesmee either.

"If there's a chance I could keep Christopher, he wouldn't be so desirable for a vampire to make a meal of," Rosalie stated simply.

Bella understood, even though her family was 'vegetarians' every now and again one of them would slip and make a mistake. She knew that Emmett and Jasper had been weak-willed in the past. All the family had made the mistake except for Carlisle, Rosalie and herself. Bella even knew that Rosalie's record wasn't perfect since she had killed seven men. Rosalie had sought vengeance on her rapist and the two guards who were hired to project them. But Rosalie had killed them without spilling their blood, not wanting any of their filthy blood to become a part of her.

"I think I understand now," Bella said.

"I only see one problem," Rosalie confessed, "if Emmett and I decided to leave, I don't know if Carlisle would let me take Christopher."

Bella nodded at Rosalie, recalling that every time Carlisle came home, Christopher would struggle until he was in Carlisle's presence. It was obvious to everyone that the child loved and adored Carlisle.

* * *

Another week went by, but with a new discovery. Edward had sat at the grand piano and began playing. When he noticed Christopher standing beside him, he smiled at the boy and began playing classical. Christopher loved Edward's playing, but it was apparent that the boy was mesmerized when Edward played classical tunes.

As he played, Edward would sneak a peak at his small audience. Today, Rosalie had dressed Christopher in blue dress shorts, a bright yellow shirt, matching yellow socks, and a small pair of Buster Browns. His soft brown hair was parted on the left and fell in neat soft waves. Edward couldn't help but smirk; Rosalie was treating the boy like her own personal doll.

Edward was going through his mental menu of songs and began to play "Pie Jesu" when suddenly he heard the most beautiful clear soprano.

Stunned, Edward forced himself to continue playing as the boy sang. Suddenly, Edward was aware that his entire family had rushed in, looking as if they had appeared from nowhere.

The Cullen's attempted not to appear too "vampy" in front of the boy, however, this action surprised him and his midnight blue eyes grew wide as he stared in astonishment at their sudden appearance.

Jasper smiled, "I don't think I've heard anything so beautiful." His wife, Alice, who had a lovely voice of her own agreed with her husband.

Rosalie was about to open her mouth, when Carlisle asked, "How did you get him to sing, Edward?"

Edward began to answer his father, then he noticed the emotions emanating from Carlisle's face. All of his family looked rather stunned due to the beautiful voice, but Carlisle seemed unable to swallow, he actually swayed on his feet as if he might fall.

"I haven't the foggiest idea why he began singing," Edward began, "Maybe that particular song was familiar to him."

Despite their coaxing, none of them could convince the boy to sing again.

* * *

Later that night, Emmett went into his bedroom, where he found his wife watching the sleeping boy.

"Rosalie," Emmett whispered, "come downstairs and talk to the family."

"No," replied Rosalie without looking at her husband, "If he wakes he might get scared. He might leave us!"

Emmett knew this was just an excuse to stay with the boy. Rosalie had left the boy sleeping several times only to discover him gone, and after a brief search she'd find Christopher fast asleep in Carlisle's arms. Emmett knew his wife was jealous of how Christopher constantly sought out Carlisle.

Emmett put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "You need to come, it's a family meeting."

"What about?" asked his wife.

"Christopher" Emmett replied.

With one last look at the boy, Rosalie quickly arose and followed her husband. The entire Cullen family was sitting at the dining room table when Rosalie and Emmett joined them. Usually Carlisle presided over family meetings, but since he hadn't been himself, Jasper took center stage.

"We need to figure out what we're gonna do with the child, he can't stay with us forever," Jasper said.

Carlisle seemed to make a soft moan and Esme quickly took his hand.

"Why can't he stay!?" demanded Rosalie.

Alice looked at her sister and said, "He's not a vampire. Sooner or later Christopher will get hurt living with a pack of vampires." Everyone looked down at the table.

"Rosalie, it's not just us who could be a danger to him," Edward said, "but our non-vegetarian friends, and the Volturi."

Jasper looked at his wife, "Alice, are the Volturi aware of Christopher? Is he in any danger?"

Alice gazed up from the table and said, "At this particular moment, no, they aren't aware of him yet. But Demetri has located Alexandra, and Aro's forcing her to stay with them."

Carlisle's mind went back several hundred years, when he had stayed with the Volturi for a period of time. The Volturi considered Alexandra partially insane, choosing to live in the wild and sustaining herself on wild animal. More often she would go for extreme long periods with no sustenance at all with eyes as dark as pitch. The Volturi tolerated her because of her unique and rare talent; she was an oracle, what some people would call a prophetess. Her talent closely resembled Alice's, but hers was a talent more mysterious. Alexandra would escape the Volturi for several hundred years…. then eventually the Volturi trackers would track her back down.

"Alexandra has no love for the Volturi, but it's only a matter of time before they discover Christopher," said Alice.

Rose took Emmett's hand giving him an alarmed look. Emmett gave the group his tough-guy look and thundered, "I don't think any of us would hurt Christopher, and if one of our meat-eating friends happen to drop by, then they'd have to get thru me to hurt him… and that sure ain't gonna happen!" Emmett responded firmly.

Esme responded gently, "Emmett, I don't think any of our friends would hurt Christopher, they wouldn't be attracted to his scent… unless he was hurt and bleeding."

Edward took a big breath of air and sighed, "But just what in the hell is he?"

Carlisle finally spoke up, "Although he has human aspects, he is not human… or at least not a normal human."

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"Because one night when he came to me, I took him up to my lab and studied him," Carlisle answered softly.

"Well," Edward asked, "Then what in the hell is he?"

"I really don't know," Carlisle confessed, "but the reason he doesn't eat meat is because his system can't handle it. His teeth aren't designed for meat eating… even his incisors are too blunt. Humans are omnivores, eating both vegetables and meat. But Christopher doesn't have the proper teeth, or the ability to digest meats. He has vocal chords, but nothing like humans or we have," Carlisle said softly.

Everyone at the table listened carefully to Carliste, almost enraptured by his discoveries about Chrisophter.

Carlisle slowly shook his head saying, "He has some human cells and DNA, but he also has vampiric cells and DNA… I admit I just don't understand it, but there's something else… cells and DNA that I've never seen before."

"Ahhhh," Jasper said, "that must be why he doesn't smell like most humans." He took a breath, "Perhaps that's why I've not been tempted by him myself," Jasper said as he looked down ashamed.

"He's also missing several bodily organs and most of his organs are on the opposite side for the human norm." Carlisle continued mystified.

"What do we do if the Volturi show up here?" asked Bella.

"Then, I'll take Christopher and run and try to hide him," stated Rosalie solidly.

Emmett looked at his wife and said, "You aren't hiding anybody anywhere – I won't allow them to hurt you or Christopher!" he bellowed.

"So," Jasper interjected, "are we all in agreement that we keep Christopher for now?"

The Cullens looked anxiously at each other. They were in silent agreement that Christopher had caused their stone hearts to feel alive again. They'd face the uncertain future together.

* * *

Christopher was with the Cullens for four more days, until the stranger appeared. He was slight, dark haired, green eyed and possessed the same luminous skin Christopher had.

The Cullens were unused to visitors and were a bit dumbfounded when the stranger appeared on their porch and knocked softly at the door. None of them had heard or smelled a stranger nearby. Alice had no clue that the family would receive a visitor.

As Edward answered the door, the young man smiled kindly at him. "Hello. My name is Bennett and I'm searching for a young boy."

Edward noticed the man was dressed almost identical to Christopher's original clothing, wearing a plain white shirt with no buttons, a pair of black pants, and simple black shoes.

As Edward listened to him, he noticed that the young man seemed to stumble over his words. Esme came up behind Edward and invited Bennett to sit down at the dining table.

"Excuse me," Bennett said, "words don't always come easily to me."

"You're looking for a boy?" Esme inquired?

Bennett nodded as he watched the Cullens enter and sit down. "Yes," Bennett said, "He's been missing for quite some time."

Esme excused herself, "Let me call my husband, he's at work right now."

Jasper and Alice were already seated at the dining table when Emmett entered with his arm around Rosalie. Rosalie was hand in hand with Christopher.

Esme returned and alerted everyone that Carlisle was coming straight home.

Rosalie gave Bennett a wary look and asked, "Are you related to Christopher?"

Bennett green eyes went wide with shock, he glanced at the little boy and asked, "How did you know his name?"

"We just figured it out, Alice replied.

"Interesting," Bennett said. He held his hand out to Christopher, who walked around the table and placed his small hand in Bennett's.

Bennett studied Christopher with his green eyes, then carefully asked, "Do you have his original clothes? That way you can keep his outfit."

Rosalie covered her face with her hands and sobbed, "He can keep the clothes… he can have anything he wants!" She looked into Bennett's green eyes and begged, "Please… please don't take him!"

"Just where are you from?" Emmett interjected.

Bennett answered softly, "We're from Pennsylvania originally, we live in the Amish community there."

"Well," Emmett said snidely, "that explains his weird clothing."

Carlisle entered suddenly like a madman, and immediately calmed when he saw Christopher. Carlisle noticed the solemness of his family as well as the frantic Rosalie.

"Please Carlisle, don't let him take Christopher!" begged Rosalie.

Bennett's green eyes looked sadly at Rosalie, then turned his face toward Carlisle saying, "My time is drawing near, Christopher and I will need to go soon. I'm sorry."

Carlisle looked at Edward, who shook his head, "All I hear is silence from him," Edward admitted.

Emmett looked at his suffering wife. He then stood up, crossed his arms over his gigantic chest and said to her, "Don't worry, I won't let anybody take him no matter what the rest of the family says!"

Edward looked at his father; he'd never seen Carlisle react like this as he shook his head helplessly into his open hands.

Esme gave Emmett a disapproving look and said, "You know we've all come to love Christopher the moment that Edward brought him home in his arms."

Edward looked at his brother and said aloud, "I agree with Emmett… Christopher stays!"

* * *

Instantly everything seemed awry and topsy-turvy.

Suddenly Bennett stood up and beside him stood another.

This young man looked much like Bennett, slight, dark hair, light skin, dressed similarly. However his eyes were violet and the kindness that had shown in Bennett's green eyes was non-existent in this new person.

"Arvil, you said you'd wait in the forest for me!" Bennett said with a frightened look as his green eyes danced from person to person.

Arvil flashed his violet eyes at Bennett and his expression changed to one of caring, "I'm sorry, but my patience has disappeared! As in gone!" Arvil yelled!

This new person, Arvil, didn't seem to have the problem with words as Bennett did. He looked over ferociously at Carlisle. Christopher had crawled into Carlisle's lap after Carlisle had sat beside his wife. Arvil looked at the Cullen's as if he'd be sick any minute.

Arvil's violet eyes glanced at Bennett and commanded him to take the boy.

Emmett snarled and was in a killing crouch in seconds. Several of the Cullens were about to join Emmett when suddenly Arvil gave Emmett a sinister glare. Emmett lay splayed on the floor eyes open wide.

A high keening sound emanated from Rosalie as she lay on the floor beside her dead husband. The rest of the family just stared in literal shock. Edward was about to attack when Arvil looked at him and said cruelly, "Don't even think about it mind reader."

Edward looked stunned. Arvil grinned at him and said, "Now you know how it feels to be the shoe on the other foot! Avril continued, "I know exactly what you're thinking, but you're in the dark when it comes to me!" Arvil laughed.

Bella laid a hand on Edward's arm as his expression changed to one of hatred as he gazed at Arvil.

Bennett crossed the floor where Emmett lay and kneeled down alongside Rosalie. "Return his life essence," Bennett told Arvil.

Arvil's violet eyes looked into Bennett's green eyes and said, "You know what they are… what they really are! It makes me ill to be even this close to them!"

Bennett returned, Arvil's look and said, "Yes, I know what they are… but I also know that some of them strive to be better than they are. Some of them have actually turned against their very nature."

Arvil sneered at Bennett and told him to get the boy again.

Bennett looked desperately into Arvil's face and said, "I know evil when I see it, and I know goodness when I see it too." Bennett looked down into Emmett's dead face. "If you refuse to return his life force, then I will replace it myself."

"You wouldn't do anything so idiotic as that?" Arvil roared.

Bennett whispered something to Rosalie and moved her back from Emmett's body. Arvil watched in frozen horror as Bennett placed his hands on either side of Emmett's face.

"Stop!..Stop!," Arvil begged, then his pleading face turned into a glare as he looked at Emmett. Suddenly, Emmett arose from the floor as Rosalie rushed to him and enfolded him in her arms.

Arvil watched as Bennett walked softly to the table where Carlisle was seated. Bennett looked into Carlisle's mournful face and said, "I'm sorry," as he gently disengaged Christopher from Carlisle's arms and quickly left the room without a sound.

"Your kind disgusts me!" said Arvil with a shine of his violet eyes, and he immediately was gone.

* * *

They had planned a hunting party later that night, but nobody seemed to remember, or care. Hungry black eyes gazed into hungry black eyes, but miraculously nobody felt the hunger.

Edward felt too morose to attempt to play the piano, knowing he'd think of the lost little boy.

Emmett did his best to comfort his mate who sat on their bed. Rosalie held the blanket that she had swaddled Christopher in, and inhaled deeply of his scent.

Esme found it impossible to comfort Carlisle's broken heart since her own heart was broken as well.

Carlisle sat alone in his lab looking like a statue in mourning. Carlisle inhaled and tasted the sweet scent of Christopher from his lab samples. He'd tried to hide the love he felt for the child… a love that Carlisle didn't understand for himself.

Suddenly Carlisle felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned and saw Bennett's sad green eyes boring into his own.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Bennett quickly placed a warm finger over Carlisle's icy lips and said, "I can only stay for the shortest of moments," Bennett rushed on, "I'll be punished enough as it is. Try not to worry about Arvil… he has a good heart, he's just frightened of your kind."

Carlisle could only look back at Bennett with tearless dark eyes as he made mournful sobs.

"Listen…" Bennett said, "He'll be back… Christopher will some day come back to you!"

Carlisle looked down and shook his head beseechingly.

"I promise, he'll come back to you…. because… he's a part of you." Bennett confided.

Carlisle jerked his head up in confusion and astonishment, but Bennett had already disappeared.

(Please Comment_)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in 3rd Person

The Forgotten Child – Twilight – Chapter 3

Synopsis: The Cullens have returned to Forks after about 40-50 years. As they settle in, Edward discovers a strange boy in the forest. Christopher instantly becomes one of the family, until taken by a strange man. Christopher resurfaces at the Cullens, but his presence threatens the future, and a secret unknown past.

* * *

The Appointment

* * *

Carlisle had had a busy day at the hospital today. He'd seen several patients with the stomach flu that had been going around, and he had treated a girl with a broken arm. Carlisle had told the township many years ago, that the monkey bars at the local playground were just too unsafe for small children.

Well… now it was time for his lunch break. Carlisle quickly went through the cafeteria line adding just a few portions to his tray. He no longer even paid attention to what type of food he added… he would just throw it out anyway. He ducked quickly into his office where he knew he could easily dispose of the food. Carlisle ignored the smell coming from the disgusting human food and let his mind wonder. It had been over a year since Edward had discovered Christopher in the forest.

Although all of his family had eventually continued a "normal" pretence of reassembling their lives, Carlisle knew that all of them had the same questions. Who and what was Christopher? Why wouldn't he speak even though he could produce the most beautiful singing voice? Why was his body so alike, but yet, so vastly different from the human norm? Why couldn't Edward read his thoughts? Hell… He could ask the same questions about Bennett and Arvil, the two strangers who came and left with Christopher. The two men apparently had abilities that even left the vampires stunned and powerless. His family had continued to resume their lives.

Edward had piqued Bella's interest in college. They were both attending a college about two hours from Forks. Esme had smitten Jasper with the designing bug and he was working as an architect in Forks and the surrounding area.

Alice was even starting her own online fashion line, and was glued to the computer.

Emmett… well he usually did whatever he damn well wanted, which was usually trying to please Rosalie. Emmett had tried to talk Rosalie into going on a luxurious pleasure trip, but she'd refused. She'd been quite solemn after Christopher had left, but her spirits were finally beginning to lift.

Carlisle's thoughts finally drifted to Esme. It had taken everything Calisle had to convince her that he was coping with the loss of Christopher. Of course Edward knew the despairing thoughts of his father… there was no way to hide that. But for Carlisle, he couldn't allow his beloved Emse to know the torture that he endured within himself. The darkness he attempted to slip by her every day.

Mysteries were forming in Fork beyond Carlisle's imaginings. Carlisle pondered the mysteries that formed around Christopher began asking himself, 'Why had Christopher affected him the most?' 'Why did he feel such despair when one of his family members brought up the name?'

Carlisle had told no one of the brief visit that Bennett gave him, forcing his thoughts to other places when Edward was near. Carlisle couldn't bring himself to repeat the words that Bennett had spoken to him. It left him broken and confused, as if his head was bouncing off a brick wall.

Rosalie was sitting near the coy pond pondering what she'd do this particular day. Emmett, always the avid hunter, had tried to persuade her to go with him to Goat Canyon, on a bear-hunting trip. Although a vampire, Rosalie didn't particularly love hunting the way the rest of her family did. Yes, she felt hunger, and her throat burned at times, but she considered blood only sustenance. Rosalie could never get into the hunt and produce the "fun" that Emmett and even Jasper felt. She hadn't felt thirsty despite her husband's enthusiastic urgings and had sent him off to fend for himself.

She was about to go back inside and see what Esme was up to then suddenly she smelled the scent again! It had been over a year, but she recognized the sweet scent at once. She got up and surveyed the wooded area behind her… searching for a glimpse of Christopher.

Suddenly, a boy popped from behind a huge oak. Rosalie fought her disappointment, this was somebody older, a boy about thirteen to fifteen if she had to guess. Suddenly, she glared… What right did this kid have to come on their property?

Rosalie gave an evil glare and snarled, "Get out of here.. you have no right being on this land!"

She opened her mouth with more threats, when the boy just smiled at her, waved, and began running to her with his hands wide open. She stood there as the boy ran up to her and embraced her. "Rosalie!" he cried out.

Rose studied the boy… he was strangely beautiful, at the in-between age where boys weren't handsome or pretty. He possessed an almost androgynous beautiful appearance that belonged to neither sex. He had soft dark hair cropped just above his shoulders, eyes that were so dark blue, they almost appeared midnight. Despite the cloudy day, his pale skin seemed to radiate brilliance.

The boy looked her in the eyes and shook his head in dismay, "You don't remember me anymore, Rosalie?"

Rosalie studied him closer… he was wearing a plain white buttonless shirt and something that looked like black knickers. His feet were bare and covered with whips and lacerations from the forest outgrowth. Inhaling deeply she recalled the sweet smell… now accompanied with a delicious smell due to his cuts.

"Christopher?" Rose asked, but she knew that it was impossible, the boy was too old, he almost reached her shoulders.

"Of course!" the boy grinned at her and giving her another hug. "Did you think I wouldn't remember you?" he teased. "You used to swing me and you'd take me to the fish pond!"

Rosalie couldn't help but hug him back and enjoy his sweet scent. She kissed both his cheeks and his forehead as the boy giggled.

"I got away from them!" the boy rejoiced, "I knew if I had done it before, that I could do it again!" he said with an impish grin.

"I have so many questions!" Rosalie spluttered and continued to Christopher, "You can talk?"

Christopher froze and eyed the nearby forest while listening carefully. "I probably can't stay long," he said quickly. He then continued, "I've learned again so I could come back and visit."

Rosalie sat down on the bench and grasped his soft warm hands, "What did you learn?" she asked him as she dragged him to sit beside her.

Christopher rolled his eyes and laughed, "Well… how to talk silly! I sort of understood what all of you were saying when I was here before. I just didn't know how to make the sounds back."

Rosalie gaped openly at the boy before her; this was a lot for even for a vampire to take in. Suddenly they both heard a swallow sing high in the air. 'Hmm… animals don't usually make much noise around us,' thought Rosalie.

Before Rose could ask another question, the boy began to try to disengage her hold on him. Christopher suddenly stood and pulled at his trapped hands.

"Rosalie, you have to let me go!" Christopher pleaded.

"No!" she shouted back, "Have you any idea how much we love you?"

Christopher looked imploring at her saying, "Listen… don't you hear the difference out there?" as he gazed into the forest. "Can't you smell them? They're after me… let me go!"

Rosalie didn't want to injure the boy in the struggle, so she released him. Christopher ran to the huge oak tree, she could hear his heart beating like a loud drum.

"Tell Carlisle that I haven't forgotten him," and with those words Christopher seemed to all but disappear.

Rose used her vampire abilities to run after him and track him, but she couldn't locate him. Rosalie took a huge gulp of air… she could still smell Christopher's unique sweet smell, but… there were other foreign smells nearby that were somewhat similar to the boy's. Rose was never scared in the forest, as she was usually the strongest thing in it. But something felt horribly wrong as she hurriedly ran from the forest and back to the safety of the Cullen house.

As Carlisle entered his home, he noticed a strange tension in his house.

Edward rushed to Carlisle and whispered, "Is it possible for a vampire to go insane?"

"Why would you even need to ask that, Edward?" Carlisle asked in return.

"Well, I try not to read all of your minds" Edward said, "I do my best, but I can't help it if somebody's mind is literally screaming!" Edward said. "Please check on Rose, she's been a nervous wreck. I noticed the minute Bella and I came in from school. She's not said anything, but the things she thinks are just impossible and don't make sense," Edward finished.

Carlisle was instantly up the stairs and knocking on Rosalie's door.

"Come in, Carlisle," she said.

Carlisle entered and spied Rosalie sitting on her bed, her eyes blank. "Are you all right?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie, answered him haughtily. "It's been centuries since I've dreamed, but I can't explain what happened today… I saw him!" Before Carlisle could ask, Rosalie said, "I saw Christopher… I talked with him."

Carlisle sat down beside her, and Rosalie repeated the entire experience to him saying, "When I searched for him in the forest… I can't explain it… I've not felt scared in ages… but Carlisle… I was totally creeped out! I don't even want to go back into the woods at this point."

Carlisle comforted Rosalie the best that he could, and said, "I believe you. You won't have to hunt alone, one of us will go with you."

He began to open the door to leave when Rosalie said, "Christopher asked me to tell you that he still remembers you."

Esme and Alice were waiting outside Rosalie's door. "Is she okay… will she be all right?" Esme said with broken sighs.

Before Carlisle could answer Alice cried out, "Why am I missing things? I should have seen something that would upset her like this!"

Carlisle looked at Alice and said, "Call Emmett and tell him to get back home as soon as possible! When he gets home we'll have a family meeting, minus Rosalie."

Six hours later, the Cullens sat at their dining table. Carlisle knew what they all were thinking… that it seemed almost like yesterday when they had met here a over year ago to discuss Christopher. Carlisle repeated Rosalie's story to his family, with the exception of Christopher's message to him.

"Anyway," Carlisle continued, "Someone or something in the forest scared the hell out of Rosalie. We can't let her starve… so some of us will need to hunt with her for a while."

Emmett had felt guilty at his absence, but now he said fiercely, "Don't worry about her, Carlisle, I can take care of Rosalie."

Carlisle looked at his second son and said, "Emmett, this is something all of us need to do together. I'm getting tired of all the crap we've had to deal with since coming back together. I don't know why these things have happened… why sometimes Alice can't see… or why Edward can't hear. I just know we all have to get through this together, as a family."

Esme took Carlisle's hand and kissed his cheek. Jasper did his best to make Alice feel less responsible due to her 'gift' not working right. Bella tried to do the same thing unsuccessfully with Edward. Emmett just glowered.

Finally Emmett declared, "All I know is that somebody hurt Rosalie when they stole Christopher… and now somebody has tried to scare the livin hell out of her."

Something like a roar and snarl combined emanated from Emmett's chest as he said matter of factly, "I'll kill whoever hurts her again."

The next week Carlisle was having a slow day at the hospital so he struggled with keeping his private thoughts away from work. His nurse, Linda, came by his office to let him know he had an appointment waiting. Carlisle waited for the preliminary paperwork but it didn't arrive.

Carlisle was about to call his nurse when she came and said, "There's a Mrs. Rachel Lapp wanting to see you… immediately!" Linda said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where's her paperwork?" asked Carlisle.

"Listen Carlisle…" Linda began, "The lady's a weirdo, trust me on this. She refused the paperwork and said she was here to see you about a 'Christopher?'"

Carlisle immediately stood up, "Is he with her?" he asked quickly.

"No, she's all alone," replied Linda.

"Okay.. Send her in…no calls or interruptions please," replied Carlisle.

Linda gave him a funny look as she left the office. A few minutes later, Linda ushered the woman into his office and left.

The woman appeared middle-aged, green eyed, and her dark hair was neatly pinned-up under a white bonnet. She wore a black pinafore dress over a gray blouse. Carlisle quickly looked her over… he hadn't seen anyone dress like that since he was young. He stared openly at the woman as she took a seat…soon her green eyes were upon him.

"All right," Carlisle began, "I'm sick and tired of what's going on. I mean SICK! I demand that you tell me just what's going on?" Carlisle had rarely felt himself so furious. He actually found himself swearing...using words that he didn't even know that he knew existed.

Something Carlisle had not let happen for an eternity was happening… he was unleashing the monster that lurked within him.

"What in the hell is Christopher and what does he want with us!?" proclaimed Carlisle. "And don't you deny that Bennett and Arvil have a piece in this as well!?" Carlisle sneered. He'd just about had enough of this ridiculousness.

Rachel flashed her green eyes at Carlisle, and then she gave him a look and a smirk that had nothing to do with being a middle-aged Amish woman.

"Hmmmm…. Bennett said you were a pretty nice guy… for a vampire of course," said Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in 3rd Person

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 4

* * *

The Recapture of Christopher.

* * *

"What do you wish to know?" Rachel asked.

"Why don't we start with everything?" Carlisle retorted.

Rachel raised her brows, "Hmm… You don't want to know much." Carlisle continued his serious gaze.

"Please…." Rachel began, "I know you're upset and I'm sorry about the things you're thinking."

Carlisle's eyes widened as he hissed, "You've read my mind?"

"In a way" Rachel continued, "It's not exactly what your son does. Hmmm…It's more like our method of…communication," Rachel finished.

Carlisle looked confused.

"Bennett did send me," Rachel confessed, "but because I'm adept at articulating spoken language. It's very difficult for most of us to learn the way your type communicates… I'm just one of the few exceptions," Rachel explained.

"Who exactly are all of you?" Carlisle asked seriously, "And what's the boy got to do with all of this damnation?" he demanded.

Rachel gave him a kind look, "Mr. Carlisle, I know you're a good man. Bennett knows that too, we're actually on your side."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "I'd appreciate some answers," he said.

"And I'd love to give them," stated Rachel, "but I can't possibly tell you everything… you have no idea how dangerous this all is."

Rachel's green eyes studied Carlisle carefully as she said, "You're kind doesn't know about us, it's not safe. You should know that. But...we find compassion within your family," Rachel finished.

"Hah!" laughed Carlisle, "You weren't there to witness what Arvil did to my family! His powers seem to extend well past any vampire's that I've ever encountered," Carlisle lamented.

"Arvil is just an example of one of us," Rachel said, "Do you really believe that all my kind have Arvil's powers and abilities?" she asked Carlisle "And… you don't know the entire story behind Arvil, so try not to judge him so harshly," she chastised.

"He killed my son!" Carlisle roared.

Rachel began to weep, huge tears coursed down her cheeks. "But he also restored his life… it was wrong to take it, I know," she said. "Arvil's also removed what he did to Rosalie… she will no longer be frightened as she was."

Before Carlisle could respond Rachel continued, "I know what a good man you are. I've been aware of your superior goodness for several hundred years."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not quite as young as I look either," she said with a twinkle of her green eyes.

"Are you… I don't know… a different type of immortal? Possibly a hybrid?" asked Carlisle as he listened to her heartbeat.

"No," Rachel replied softly, "at least I'm not an immortal… none of my people are. When our life force is complete, we depart." She seemed to sigh in relief. "Anyway, I've come to alert you that Christopher had disappeared again… you obviously know that."

"Yes, I do," Carlisle replied tersely.

"We almost caught Christopher," Rachel sighed, "we knew where he'd be…. we were so close but then he was gone again. Before we knew it, your daughter entered the forest interrupting our chase. We didn't mean her any harm, but Arvil became angry and put the 'fear' into her. He's been punished and Rosalie has been released from her 'fear'," Rachel finished sadly.

"Thank you for explaining that," said Carlisle, "I just don't understand…" he began.

Rachel cut him off saying, "I know you don't… and in many ways you're better off, and so are we." She continued on with a more serious look and said, "But I've come here to help you! Please don't let Christopher anywhere near you," Rachel pleaded.

"Why?" Carlisle asked astonished.

Rachel let out a small sob, "Christopher has certain abilities… abilities so rare that they're almost unknown among our kind." She looked into Carlisle's eyes, "He is also unwell… in fact, he shouldn't be here…his…his life force should have ended long ago," she sadly said.

"I don't understand," repeated Carlisle, "How can I help the boy?"

Carlisle's thoughts and feelings about Christopher suddently began to go into overdrive. Why did he give a damned about this lousy kid? Then he remembered what Rachel said about Christopher. Bennett's last words began to echo in his ears… Carlisle didn't know how much longer he could contain himself. The child… he was going to die?

Rachel abruptly looked up at Carlisle and said, "Bennett had no right telling you what he did!"

Rachel could tell that Carlisle was reaching his breaking point. Rachel began to plead, "If you do one thing… just ONE thing… you and your family can be released from all this."

"What do you want us to do?" Carlisle asked between clenched teeth.

"You must help us recapture, Christopher," she pleaded. As tears slipped from her green eyes, Rachel said, "Bennett's was right… we know how to find him, because Christopher will always come back to you, Carlisle." Rachel leaned in further and pleaded, "You will help us?… Please!" she begged him.

"Yes," he managed to hiss, "I'll help you."

Rachel quickly left Carlisle's office knowing she had overstepped her bounds, but also knowing she had Carlisle's word.

Carlisle quickly jumped out his office window and sprinted into the forest. He ran until he began to see the boundary to Canada. He wondered how he looked at the moment… his wild hair, his clothes were now in tatters. He wouldn't think for now… he'd head back to Forks in the wilderness… he'd let the monster out that he'd kept trapped for centuries. Carlisle would run, rant, rave, and feed and be oblivious for a few precious hours before he would recall that he would betray Christopher.

"It doesn't take a mind reader to know how upset Carlisle is," Alice told Esme.

"That's because he's really hurting," Esme replied, "It's a pain that even I can't even begin to understand in order to help him."

It had been a week since Carlisle had come home an absolute wreck with his clothes in tatters. None of the family had experienced this before with calm, collected, kind-hearted Carlisle.

Carlisle had stayed home from work the next few days saying little until they were all sitting in the living room, listening to Edward play the piano one night. "Edward, could you come in here?" Carlisle suddenly asked.

Edward was there in an instant, all eyes upon Carlisle. "I recently heard from some of Christopher's family," Carlisle said as he noticed Rosalie taking Emmett's hand and biting her lower lip. "It appears that he's ill, and they're searching for him." He looked carefully at Rosalie and added, "I've already told them that we'd help them however we can."

"But Carlisle!" Rosalie began, "I've seen him! She rolled her eyes as she said, "Christopher's not sick! He can even talk. Heck! I wish you guys could have heard him! Sick my ashes!" Rosalie retorted.

"Stop Rosalie!" Carlisle commanded. Everyone took notice because Carlisle never spoke in this way. "You yourself said the boy had changed drastically! His people are telling the truth, there's no way he could have aged from seven to around thirteen in less than a year. Something's drastically wrong with the boy," Carlisle finished.

"So… what exactly are you wanting us to do?" Emmett asked.

"We mustn't let the boy get away if he reappears, at least not until his people can get him." Carlisle informed them.

Rosalie looked upset and glanced at Emmett, who took a deep breath, "Well…here's what I…" he began.

Carlisle cut him off cleanly, "Enough Emmett, these people have powers that we can't contend with…. you're evidence of that," Carlisle finished.

"Well hell…," Emmett grumbled, "if they're so damned powerful why can't they catch the kid themselves?"

Jasper intervened saying, "Look, it's like Carlisle's already said, the family needs to stick together through this. We need to stay together, united until all this is over."

The entire family agreed…although Emmett and Rosalie not too enthusiastically.

A few days later Esme noticed the sweet honeysuckle smell when Christopher first began his appearances more than a year ago. She and Alice walked throughout the house noticing the odor.

When Rosalie and Emmett entered after hunting, Rosalie's eyes grew huge as she looked at Esme. "Christopher's been here," whispered Rosalie, "his scent is all over the place!"

"Did you smell him outside?" Esme asked them.

"No," Emmett admitted, "we didn't smell a thing until we came inside."

The Cullen family was on "Christopher" alert and they were combing the woods carefully. Carlisle was the last of the family to get home that day. He tried to think of Christopher's favorite places… he usually had eaten in the kitchen… he often would find Carlisle in his lab… he sometimes played around the coy pond, near Renesmee's old play area.

Carlisle began to head back to the house, as he neared, he spied Rosalie sitting on the bench near the small fishpond.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked carefully as he sat down beside Rose.

"Yes, I just don't know if I can give Christopher up," she confessed.

Carlisle took Rosalie's hand in his own. Then, mysteriously, Carlisle felt a small warm hand slip into his other hand. Carlisle looked to his other side, and there was Christopher sitting right next to him. An older version of Christopher, as Rosalie had said, but there was no denying the scent or the radiant dark blue eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Christopher whispered to them, eyes wide.

Carlisle was taken aback by the gentle voice, but clamped his hand hard down on Christopher's.

"Ouchhh! You're hurting me!" the Christopher lamented.

Carlisle lightened his hold but kept it firm. Rosalie smiled tenderly at the boy and rose and seated herself on Christopher's other side, taking his other warm hand in her cold one.

Carlisle looked at Rosalie then said in a louder voice, "We have him."

In minutes the entire Cullen family were surrounding them. Christopher gazed warily as Edward neared, remembering their first meeting.

But as Edward neared, the Christopher glanced shyly up into Edward's eyes and said, "Hi Edward."

Edward smiled, then kneeled and placed his cold hand against the boy's warm cheek. It seemed like a family reunion with everyone reacquainting themselves with Christopher, as he laughed and spoke with them.

"I told you I'd come back, I wouldn't ever forget you," the boy said as he squeezed Carlisle's hand. Suddenly the wind shifted, and brought a strange new scent to the vampires.

Christopher's face sprang to attention. "I've got to go… let me go!" he begged.

Carlisle and Rosalie kept their hands tightly on the boy's.

"Please!" Christopher pleaded! "They won't let me come see you again!"

A small group of four emerged from the forest heading straight for the Cullens. The Cullens tried to comfort the boy, but he would have none of it. Carlisle looked at the group of four and noticed Rachel and Arvil among them. Arvil nodded to Rachel and she carefully began to approach the boy.

Christopher cast a loathsome look upon Rachel and then Arvil. "Leave me," the boy said.

All traces of fear seemed to have evaporated from Christopher. "I know and remember now," he said to Arvil.

"The boy's unwell," Arvil said to the Cullens. "Take him," Arvil again said to Rachel.

The boy then put his head on Carlisle's chest and cried, "I've changed my mind, I want him to know… I want him to know!"

Rachel and the other man, took hold of the child carefully and tightly. As they secured their tight holds on the boy, Christopher suddenly went ballisticly wild, attempting to free their hold. It was then that the Cullens witnessed something they couldn't believe. Christopher's eyes suddenly rolled to the top of his head and his entire body convulsed as if having a seizure. Rachel and her helper quickly lay the boy on the ground on his side.

"Let me help him," Carlisle pleaded as he leaned nearer the boy.

"No," Arvil replied.

It took everything for Carlisle and his family not to intercede. Emmett had just about had enough when a change took place. As Emmett gasped, the boy's shaking body seemed to still. The Cullens stood in awe as the boy slowly began to breathe again. For as he seemed to take each gasping breath, he grew younger, smaller, his clothing now seemed to dwarf him.

Esme stared shocked at the boy saying, "He can't be any more than six or seven years old?"

"I warned you that he was ill," stated Arvil. He looked at the other man with him and said, "He's plenty small enough for you to handle him."

The man began to gently raise Christopher easily into his arms. As he began to walk, Christopher suddenly became alert gazing in shock at the strange man.

In fact, Christopher didn't seem to recognize anyone else as well. Except for one. The boy looked into Carlisle's golden eyes as in full recognition and began sobbing. To everyone's surprise, Christopher began talking franticly, however he sounded different. The child now spoke in a childish unfamiliar but definite clipped English accent. Christopher looked desperately into Carlisle's eyes.

The boy streamed tears and begged, "Dadee!.. Please Dadee.. no!"

Carlisle felt his family's eyes upon him. Suddenly the man and Christopher were gone. Carlisle looked into Rachel's green eyes as she avoided his face in shame.

"I warned you the boy was ill," repeated Arvil as in explanation. He reached for Rachel's hand and soon the Cullen's stood alone in the empty playground.

Carlisle stood there…as if Christopher were still in front of him. His family attempted to regain his attention, but Carlisle stood as motionless as a statue.

"What's wrong with him!" Esme sobbed.

Bella glanced at Edward and then again at the stationary Carlisle. "I've seen this before," she glanced back at Edward, "with him."

Edward glared at Bella, "I've never done that," he said.

"Yes you did," she replied, "when I first told you that I was pregnant. You totally freaked and didn't move for like five or ten minutes."

"I don't remember that," Edward replied dumbfounded.

"Maybe it's some type of coping strategy or mechanism?" Alice suggested.

Esme just sighed and continued to stroke Carlisle's face, then said, "The rest of you go on inside, I'll stay with him."

Carlisle recovered about thirty minutes later, having no memory of being stationary. Esme took him inside to his study.

"What happened to Christopher?" Esme asked, "Why would he say what he said to you?" she begged.

"I truly have no idea my love," answered Carlisle. "I know that I've always felt a strange pull towards him… like a magnet…I can't explain because it all makes no sense. Even though he's always seemed familiar…I don't know the child," he admitted.

"Can't I do anything to help you?" Esme pleaded.

"No, let me just concentrate for a while and collect myself," Carlyle said.

Esme kissed Carlisle gently on the mouth and exited his study.

As Carlisle sat, he recollected his last memory of Christopher… how he had begged for help. Carlisle had recognized the strange English accent. Nobody really spoke it anymore, because it was the accent of his English youth. How would the child know to speak in that way… and why was the child so disillusioned that he mistook Carlisle as his father?

Carlisle could still smell Christopher's sweet scent nearby. He entered into his lab, where he had studied Christopher one night. He needed to destroy the lab samples or get them out of the house… the sooner he put the young boy behind him the better. The samples were locked inside an airtight box, inside the small freezer in the corner. Carlisle was surprised he could still smell the sweet heady scent. Suddenly, he spied a small piece of paper laying on the counter. It was folded in half with his name on the front. It was just a sheet of ordinary copy paper, but when he picked it up he knew at once it had been touched by Christopher. Hell, the paper was full of Christopher's sent. He opened it and began to read:

* * *

_Dearest Father,_

_Please forgive me when you find this. I thought when you saw me again, that you might just remember me. I guess my talent is better than I thought. I was wrong to do what I did. I can see that so clearly now. I thought I could leave you and this lifetime, and be content with you not knowing. But I realize how stupid, petty, and even selfish I've been. I know you don't remember, but years ago I made a contingency for this. Just in case for some inexplicable reason that you might need to know. You wear a pinky ring. I know about it because I'm the one who gave it to you and told you to wear it for always. The ring opens, if you open the latch, you will remember._

_Your loving, Christopher_

* * *

Carlisle's hands began to shake as he glanced at his left hand and saw the ring that he always wore. The ring that he had always had.

Carlisle forced the ring from his finger and studied it. The stone was a sapphire, a midnight blue sapphire…a shade of blue that was so dark it could have matched Christopher's eyes exactly.

Carlisle then noticed the smallest gleam of gold on one side, almost like a hinge. He pulled at the stone, but nothing happened. Carlisle realized that he was always trying to perfect his imitation of being human. He always had to watch his strength with his patients.

Carlisle reached down again and broke the ring, forcing the stone from its mount. Inside was a small picture or cameo that would be difficult to make out with weak human eyes. But Carlisle could easily see the delicately beautiful woman sitting in the picture… and leaning against her, was a young boy wearing Christopher's face.

Suddenly Carlisle felt a wall come crashing down… the one that he sometimes felt his head would hit when he thought too deeply about Christopher. The wall in which Christopher was the clever architect, reconstructing and hiding the past, keeping the secrets of long ago well hidden. Carlisle knew everything now.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in 3rd Person / Carlisle's Perspective

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 5

After Christopher has been removed for a second time, memories reappear and seem to transform Carlisle. With his memory rein-tact, he must find the strength to tell his family the truth about his forgotten past.

* * *

Carlisle's Story

* * *

"How is he?" Edward asked as he and Bella raced inside the Cullen house.

They were running late from college that evening and were hoping for a change. Inside, they found Alice comforting a distraught Esme while Jasper hovered in the background.

"He's had himself locked in that damned office for three days now!" Esme moaned, "I've never seen Carlisle act this way… or ignore me."

Esme looked up at Edward as he approached and told him, "He won't see any of us, but he wanted to see you as soon as you got home."

Edward began walking upstairs to Carlisle's study. Edward passed Emmett and Rosalie's empty room. Emmett had forced a heartbroken Rosalie to leave the Cullen family temporarily. Emmett had promised they'd return in a week, when Rosalie and possibly Carlisle were back to their normal selves.

Edward came to Carlisle's study door. He could have just had easily broken the door down as could the rest of his family, but Carlisle was craving solitude. The classes that he and Bella were taking were a double edged-sword. Edward desperately wanted to quit the silly insignificant classes… but what would he do with himself if he did?

Edward knocked softly at Carlisle's door. A few seconds later a stranger opened the door. Well, it was Carlisle but definitely a stranger…a stranger wearing Carlisle's face… a worn and broken face.

"Please, Edward, please come inside," whispered Carlisle.

'Wait,' Edward thought to himself, not only was the face a stranger… but the mind… the mind that he knew so well was not the mind of his father. Edward's eyes grew in amazement as he returned the blank, dark stare of his father… or the man who had been his father.

"Edward," Carlyle began, "I need to talk to our family, I just knew that I had to see you first since you'd read it from me anyway."

Edward read the brokenness and disparity from his father and said, "Of course, I'll help you any way that I can. No matter what you say, they'll still love you. Just as much as I still love you."

Carlisle blinked three times then rushed to his son and enfolded him in his arms.

"I love you so much," Carlisle whispered. "You've been my firstborn for centuries," he continued, "but you're not my firstborn," he sobbed.

Edward pulled away from Carlisle's embrace in order to look him in his eyes, "I realize that now, Carlisle. Please don't be afraid… don't be afraid for any of us to know the truth. We'll understand…. Esme will understand too."

So, hand in hand, father and son went downstairs to find their family. There was a lot of explaining to do.

They all sat at the dining table once more. Carlisle seated himself beside his darling, Esme, and gazed at her with an earth shattering love. He reached over and took her hand in his own. Carlisle kept looking at Esme and opening his mouth, as if he wished to confide something to her.

Esme looked away from her husband until her gaze settled on Edward. "What's wrong with him?" she demanded.

"Should I tell her?" Edward asked his father.

In answer, Carlisle could only close his black eyes and sigh.

"Carlisle is going through a lot of emotions right now," Edward said, "I mean, how would each of us feel if we suddenly lost our mate?"

That was something everybody in the room knew. If a vampire suddenly lost his mate, he'd seek revenge, then possibly attempt to end his own life.

"I don't understand," Esme said, her eyes desperately going from Carlisle's and Edward's.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Edward cut in, "Esme, what Carlisle has to say is going to shock you, as well as the rest of our family. BUT, you have to know that you're the only reason for him to even want to continue with his life at this moment."

Esme, looked at her suffering mate and told him, "There's nothing you can say that will change how I feel about you, Carlisle."

"Good," Carlisle said, "I have a lot to tell you all."

"All of you know that I was changed long ago in the 1600's," Carlisle began. "In fact I was actually changed in 1600. My father was a religious extremist… a true bastard… I know that now. I also know that I tried to please him, although that was an impossibility.

I knew the night I was bitten that he'd be the first to betray me… so I hid myself in a potato cellar until I had completed the change. I now know that I too, made my share of mistakes…first draining the young girl who entered her father's potato cellar."

Carlisle heard the unbelieving gasps around the table. He looked at his distraught wife holding her hand tighter.

"Yes," Carlisle said turning from Esme to look at Jasper, "I made many mistakes during the beginning of my second life."

Carlisle took a deep shuddering breath and continued, "I didn't want to murder anyone, I hated what I'd become. It is true what I told you before, that I discovered that I could survive on the blood of animals. I searched in vane for others of my kind, maybe they could show or teach me a way to not kill anybody.

My search took me away from England and to the main continent where I scoured the lands with my searching. I finally discovered a coven of vampires in Italy… you'd know them as the Volturi. They needed no help from me; in fact they did just the opposite trying to encourage me to drink the immortal drink.

Not all of the guard existed back then, but they were still incredibly strong. Aro had a personal slave that he kept constantly within his reach. She was incredibly beautiful, even for a vampire and strangely he kept her manacled and chained in a nearby chamber, which he visited often.

Then I noticed something incredible, Aro had the best of fruits and vegetables delivered to her chamber, as well as fresh water from the mountains. I began to think that Aro had found a cure, that's why he kept her imprisoned.

Ten years went by with me seeing very little of Aro's slave girl, but finally my luck changed. There were twins that Aro wished to secure for his guard, he was waiting for them to get older, but something had changed. We all rushed away with him to secure what he wanted. He had also promised us an entire village…one huge blood feast.

I wanted it, although my diet mainly consisted of animal blood, I continued to lust for mortal human blood. However, my curiosity got the better of me and I turned and returned to Volturi, I had to speak to the strange vampire who'd been cured.

When I got back Aro's throne room was empty, with a huge stone blocking the chamber entrance. It was nothing for me to remove the stone and enter the chamber.

The girl sat inside near a slit for a window. She still looked exactly the same when I first glimpsed her ten years ago. Long wavy mahogany hair hung past her slim waist in a thick braid, her white skin appeared opalescent; her emerald green eyes shone in a face I thought impossibly beautiful. She wore a simple white gown and smelled sweet as ambrosia.

I rushed to her in an instant, grabbing her arm and demanding her secret. I realized she didn't smell like a vampire or a human… and that I was hurting her with my strong grasp. But she seemed to calm herself as I released her, while her green eyes gazed into my amber-reddish eyes.

She ran a hand through my hair and stroked my cheek. Then she began singing…I can't explain the shock at the beauty, especially back then when we weren't jaded by cd's and blackberrys. I even heard a soft violin playing in the background as she ranged from soprano to alto back to soprano again.

But she couldn't talk… for the life of me I couldn't get her to speak. Her green eyes looked at me in alarm. She led me to the door and tried to move the huge stone back into place. It was then that I heard the guard returning, I quickly placed my hand on her cheek and sealed her back within her chamber.

Aro had returned with his beloved twins in triumph. I refused to let him touch me after that... fearful that I had discovered his secret.

It was more than ten years later when they tracked down the vampire, Alexandra, a prophetess. They brought her in and her eyes were stone black. The Volturi tried to entice her with blood… men, women, children.. they tried it all but nothing worked. Alexandra had gone decades or more without blood…how she withstood it, I'll never know.

Alexandra wasn't exactly a prisoner, being allowed throughout Volturi, but the guard would be there if she placed one foot off Volturi soil. She rarely spoke to anyone, but I reluctantly approached her as she sat on a hill observing the rolling ocean.

Suddenly Alexandra shifted her gaze to me, and in a dry parched voice she said, "The girl's name is Helena…you must take her from here… and soon." I couldn't get anything else from her.

A few weeks later a distant coven was causing a ruckus, so the Volturi were off again. Except, I hid this time until the place was practically at a standstill. They'd taken just about everybody, but I was seen as unnecessary and strange so I managed to remain unnoticed. I removed the stone again and saw the unbelievably beautiful green-eyed Helena again for the third time.

Surprisingly, Helena began speaking to me in broken Italian. "Please don't leave," she then asked, "Are you going to help me?"

Helena was seated near the small slit of a window.

"Since when have you been speaking?" I asked her.

"Since you came that last time and gave me hope once more," Helena said, "I've been talking with Aro, trying to learn your language."

"Why me?" I asked her.

"Because, I don't think the Volturi would bother to track you...I think they'd easily forget about you since they don't seem to care much for you," Helena finished.

"Will you share your secret with me?" I asked Helena, "I don't want to be like this any more."

Helena's green eyes widened with surprise, then she nodded her head.

"This way," I began.

Helena lifted her manacled hands in answer.

I strode to her and tore the manacles into pieces.

"We must clean this area thoroughly," Helena said, "we must eliminate any trace that I was here."

When we had finished Helena looked towards me and seemed to concentrate and for a brief second I became disoriented.

"We must leave here at once!" Helena declared.

I took Helena in my arms and ran like the wind with her heading for England again. It took us over a week to reach the English Channel since I had to stop every so often so she could eat, drink, and do other necessary things.

I stole a small boat and paddled it easily across the channel and soon we were in England again. The trip across the channel hadn't faired her well, so I scooped her up, and ran her to my old vacant home place in Sheltingham. My father had died years ago and it was easy pretending to be a close relative of mine who had inherited the home. I mean…except for my eyes, I looked exactly like myself! I also became a master forger... it was necessary if Helena and I were going to attempt to blend in with human civilizaion.

That first night, I set a fire in the hearth for Helena to warm herself and then I asked her if she'd change me back.

It was then that she sorrowfully began to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's Perspective

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 6

* * *

The Truth About Helena

* * *

The reason why Helena didn't smell like a vampire was because she wasn't one. But the reason why she didn't smell human was because she wasn't human either… well, not quite.

Helena told me that her people came from far away, so far away that I'd never begin to imagine. Her people had come from a world where the sun shone with a blue cast, not a yellow one. They had been here for eons, but found it difficult to survive here. The sun was different, not just the color, but what it was made from… this world was different like that for her people too.

Helena confessed that her people had interbred with the humans here, in an attempt for her kind to get stronger. However Helena's race was different because they only reproduced more of their same kind. It wouldn't matter if she had mated with a human or vampire, her children would always be one of her race.

Throughout the millennia, Helena's kind had changed, but little, and changing me back to human was something she just wasn't able to do…it wasn't in her knowledge or power.

Helena's race had had slave casts eons ago on their world. Her kind existed within the slave musical 'Minstrel" cast. The 'Minstrel's' could produce vocal and project instrumental sounds like I'd never heard possible. Helena had the ability to pierce the heart with her voice and musical projection, that's why Aro had stolen her.

Helena's small 'Minstrel' colony was almost extinct when Aro discovered her. He'd had others of her kind before, but they either gave up or died eventually. That's when Helena confided to me that her kind could not become immortal like humans could. Even though her kind outlived humans by hundreds of years, they too eventually died. Now I understood why Aro had never changed Helena, or her predecessors.

As the days marched by, Helena would calm me when I would become anxious about Aro, claiming he wouldn't even think to come after either of us.

As time continued, I got a clerical job, while Helena pretended to be my wife. Although the Volturi began to fade into a dim memory, I found myself obsessed and possessive with Helena.

One day I asked just what she and Aro did in her chamber. Helena looked shocked and told me that she only sang to him; and for me to forget about him. I didn't believe her, I knew Aro had a mate, but I also knew the effect that Helena had with males.

After two years, I hardly ever thought of the Volturi, and I didn't seem to crave human blood with the intensity of my past, making perfectly due with animal blood.

The only thing I now craved was Helena herself…I caught myself staring at her beautiful green eyes. I would study her lovely porcelain features as her small hands worked a loom, forming cloth for new clothes for me.

I became very rich, making investments…I didn't need the things that humans needed, just Helena. I began to love her with an intensity I didn't know could possibly exist.

I knew Helena loved me in her own way. My heart would melt the way she'd smile at me as she made candles for the dark night. The dark night in which I could still see Helena perfectly well while she slept in her room.

Soon, another year had passed and I found myself loving Helena more.

Around July the summer heat seemed to get to Helena as her sweet smell perfumed the air. She seemed much more anxious than normal.

One night Helena awakened and came into the main room where I worked at the table by candlelight. I began to ask her if she were all right when she placed her hand on my cheek. Her hand was warm and very moist from the sweats that she'd been experiencing.

"I have to tell you something," Helena said as her eyes cast down as if in shame. "Every so often… about every seven years, my kind go through a type of estrus or fertile cycle."

Helen's face turned beet red, "It's embarrassing, it's similar to how the animals react every springtime to reproduce."

"Has this happened very often?" I asked her astounded.

"No," Helena answered, "it's been a while. My kind isn't sexually mature until around seventy years or so. Although I'm around 150 it's only happened a few times, and I was usually able to handle it."

"And…how did you manage that?" I asked her wickedly.

"It'll go away in a few weeks if there's no response. I'd seclude myself from males until it went away. I'm just not sure how to do that here," she admitted embarrassed.

Could she be admitting what I was thinking? What I'd hoped for? Could she accept a monster in place of a true mate? Could I make love with her and not kill her?

Although I was raised by a religious ogre, I had had my pleasures with the ladies while I was alive. The one harlot who made the mistake of propositioning me many years ago after my change had never been seen again after she left with me.

I looked into Helena's emerald green eyes and said, "I could kill you…but, I couldn't live without you."

Helena stopped stroking my face and sat down across from me. "I don't know much about this myself," she admitted, "Perhaps I should leave for a few weeks until this runs its course."

"And just what in the hell am I supposed to do without you?" I growled at her.

"Well," Helena continued, "I know what I feel… and I don't think I could consider doing this with anyone else."

I got down on my knees before Helena and placed my arms around her slim body and asked beseechingly, "Is there any way I could convince you to stay with a hideous monster?"

Helena looked at me shyly with her green eyes and said, "Well, the answers obvious since I've lived here the past two years."

I continued kneeling there; I finally found the ability to ask her, "Is there any way I could convince you to marry a hideous monster?"

Helena gave me a serious look filled with love, and quickly answered, "Of course I will."

I took Helena to another township where I presented her with a simple wedding ring, then we married and set up housekeeping. I wanted to buy Helena servants but she vehemently refused.

I don't know what I had been so worried about…we fit together like two missing pieces of a puzzle. Although I was a little temped to begin with, Helena was just the right amount of 'not' human for me to resist killing her.

Helena's body began to bloom in front of me, her bosom more ample while her waist slimmed, I couldn't resist her nor did I try. After two weeks she seemed like she was going back to her original self, although she never stopped my nightly assaults.

However, Helena stopped me a few weeks later, saying she was unwell. This went on for a few weeks more, with me beginning to wonder if she still wanted me. I knew Helena recognized the disappointment in my eyes one night. In answer, she simply took my stone hand and placed it on top of her belly. There was the slightest of swellings there.

"Is that even possible? No, it can't be!" I protested.

That night Helena told me about another slave caste of her people. She told me about a guard that had existed millennia ago on her ancient world… a guard that was immortal, with granite bodies that were sustained by the life essences of their prey. Helena's people, the "Minstrels" referred to that ancient guard as their "Shadow Brothers" since the two races were related, but vastly different.

Helena honestly didn't know how my kind got here, but it was obvious. Although my kind and her kind were not exactly the same, we were cut from the same material. That's why she was so unearthly beautiful, why she didn't smell like food…why her people also possessed certain powers.

Helena also reminded me that her kind only bears more of her same kind. No matter who fathered her child, it would be a "Minstrel" just like her.

Fifteen years rolled by and Helena barely changed. I was now working as a doctor's apprentice and would soon be working on my own. Helena had lost the first child after around four months.

Although we still made love, Helena came into her time again around six years later. I relished these times when Helena seemed to need me almost as much as I needed her. Soon, her belly began to rise again. She was so happy, even I felt happy but wary that I might loose Helena. I was insisting on some servants, but as always she refused them. She was afraid to have them because we were both just too different.

I came home one evening when Helena was in her fifth month, but she wasn't there. I combed the township and finally caught her scent near one of the sickhouses, there were many back then. I heard my name called and an elderly neighbor woman motioned for me. She beckoned me inside and I instantly followed Helena's scent to her sickbed. She'd had another miscarriage and was bitterly heartbroken over it. I picked Helena up as she sobbed into my granite chest, causing my own granite heart to break.

I rushed Helena home and nursed her back to health myself. Helena no longer seemed herself once she was healed, but I still worshipped the ground she walked upon. As time went by I just couldn't force myself upon her although my body ached for hers constantly.

Seven years sped by, they always go by fast for vampires, but they seemed long and drawn out without my nightly pleasures with my precious Helena.

Then suddenly, her time had come upon her again… I recognized the sweet perspiration, the change in her bosom and hips and I prayed that she would want me again. I prepared for bed that night, Helena already soundly in bed. I removed my clothes and reached for my dressing gown, when I felt Helena reach for me.

My hard body lay against hers as Helena confessed, "I'm sorry, but I just can't go without you any longer." She was mine again, and I was happy.

We made love constantly after that first night. Helena's love for me seemed to actually blossom and grow stronger as if that were possible. This time I did hire a young girl to help her around the house.

Helena conceived for the third time and her midsection seemed to grow bigger and bigger, yet we couldn't stop our nightly sessions, although I had to be extra gentle with her. But I loved being with her and I loved how I felt those nights when I was physically joined and united to her, when we were both one.

Nine months came and went, leaving me constantly worried about my beloved Helena. I stopped going to my office and seeing my patients, all I could think of was my darling wife.

It was a bit of a scandal; we'd lived here in this township for almost twenty years, young looking, but childless. If Helena hadn't grown so heavy with child, I would have spirited us away to another township, to begin again. But I was afraid to chance it with her past experience. The nights went by while I gently rubbed Helena's swollen belly and she'd sing to me as if she were an angel.

Finally after fourteen long months, Helena'a water broke and she felt the birthing pains. I knew what to expect, I'd been a doctor now for quite some time. But… when he was born.. he took my breath away, not that I needed to breath.

After lifting the infant from Helena's body, I carefully cleaned then swaddled him, and finally lay him in his mother's awaiting arms.

"Look at him!" Helena crooned, "I've never seen anything so beautiful," she continued as she held my golden-eyed gaze.

"He can't help but be beautiful with a mother like he has!" I gloated proudly as I kissed Helena.

Helena gazed at the child, almost as if she were in some type of communication with him.

"I've never seen eyes so dark, so blue," whispered Helena with tears in her green eyes, "but a lot of babies are born with eyes like this, then they usually change."

I knew very well the color of his eyes… the moment that he had been born and opened his dark midnight blue eyes staring at me curiously. I had recognized them right away, for I had gazed in disbelief when I recognized by own dark blue human eyes looking back at me.

It's strange how our humanness comes back to haunt us. Despite the loss of my human life, I decided to stick to the name I'd always preferred for my firstborn.

Helena reluctantly agreed, wanting to name him for me. We finally settled on Christopher Carlisle Cullen. I grew to adore, if not worship, the child.

Although he had my eyes and parts of my face, Christopher retained the majority of Helena's heritage. Instead of a monster, I had a son! A living breathing heart-beating son!

However I did begin to get nervous after a year and a half and the toddler was not speaking.

"You need to understand something, my love," said Helena. "My kind doesn't find conversational speaking as simple as yours does. It's much simpler to sing a tune than it is to make these strange sounds," Helena admitted.

Helena then looked at me and confessed, "I 'talk' with Christopher all the time…almost since he was born."

I looked at Helena and raised a brow, "And… uhhh.. he talks back?" I asked her unbelievingly.

"Of course he does," she stated adamantly. "My people just communicate differently."

Helena then told me that her people, the "Minstrels," actually project a thought to another of their kind. The other person projects a thought back to respond. The way she produced instrumental music was the same way. By thought projection into another's mind.

"You can read minds?" I gasped at Helena.

"To a certain point, but what I mostly do is almost opposite," Helena admitted.

'"But, you CAN read minds?" I implored of her.

Helena grinned and said, "It's very difficult, but yes, if I really concentrated, but that would be terribly rude!"

"Will he ever learn to talk normally?" I asked with a note of fear in my voice.

Helena arched her beautiful brows and said, "Listen, if I can learn Italian, then English… he can at least learn English! Don't worry, he still understands you…he'll probably become adept enough to speak in another year or so," she finished.

Christopher did understand me, I had actually realized that for some time now but I couldn't force myself to accept it. Soon Christopher and Helena were singing in harmony as she sang him to sleep.

I remember so well the lullaby that they'd sing together… It went something like this:

_Helena's Lullaby to Chrisopher_

_"Mummy what if the sun stopped shining what would happen then," Christopher would sing._

_"If the sun stopped shining' you'd be so surprised," " You'd stare at the heavens with wide open eyes," "And the wind would carry your light to the skies," "And the sun would start shining again."" Helene sang back._

_"Mummy what if the wind stopped blowing what would happen then?" Christopher sang._

_'If the wind stopped blowing then the land would be dry," "And your boat wouldn't sail, son, and your kite wouldn't fly," "And the grass would see your troubles and she'd tell the wind," "And the wind would start blowing again. Helena sang._

_"But Mummy what if the grass stopped growing what would happen then? sang Christopher._

_"If the grass stopped growing why you'd probably cry," "And the ground would be watered by the tears from your eyes", "And like your love for me the grass would grow so high", "Yes, the grass would start growing again," Helene sang._

_But Mummy, what if I stopped loving you what would happen then?" sang Christopher._

_If you stopped loving me then the grass would stop growing", The sun would stop shining and the wind would stop blowing", So you see if you want to keep this old world a going," You better start loving me again." Helene sang back._

Christopher was almost three and a half years old. Although not a constant talker he was different around me. He knew I enjoyed listening to him talk, so Christopher would jabber away the minute I got home. He loved to make me happy.

I would give Christopher anything if I could, but Helena disliked drawing unwanted attention. She also claimed the sweets that I spoiled him with were bad for his teeth.

Near his fourth birthday, a neighbor had given him a puppy, which Christopher adored. Of course the poor thing went into hysterics when I came home, forcing Helena to return the dog since it couldn't tolerate my touch. I hated that I had taken his pet from him. I also hated the fact that I couldn't do bird-calls or show him the beautiful wilderness without terrifying the animals.

But what was so melancholy was his likeness to his mother. I was a hunter, I only hunted animals, but I hunted and drank their blood. Helena was correct about how her people always bred true. She had warned me years ago that her people never ate meat. Christopher inherited the same beautiful, but blunt teeth of his mother. Although both loved eggs, milk and cheese, I'd never seen either eat a pieceof meat.

I never had a hunting companion, and carefully concealed this part of myself from my son. Fortunately, for me, England had little bright direct sunlight and Christopher only witnessed me sparkle on rare occasions.

A few months after Christopher's fourth birthday we decided to leave for another township. People were becoming too wary of us, particularly with myself.

Months went by as we prepared and sought out another township. I finally discovered another township for my family and myself. I spent several days there finding us a house. This house was much grander and finer than any other house we'd ever lived in. I knew Helena would be upset because she didn't want to encourage public notice. But dammit! I had more money than I knew what to do with, and I was going to start spending it and spoiling my beloved wife and son.

The day I returned home I heard Christopher chatting away with a stranger outside our home. As I neared I noticed that Christopher appeared slightly uncared for. His clothes were a bit rumbled, hair uncombed, and he appeared thinner.

I then smelled a horrid smell and began to dash to my son.

I quickly picked Christopher up and he said, "Mummy's gone?"

I glanced over to the stranger. Suddenly my memories of the Volturi rushed back into my mind.

"Hello Ramero," I said to the Volturi tracker.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's Point of View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 7

Carlisle and Helena were happy together. After Helena gave birth to Christopher, they assumed their lives would continue in bliss. However Carlisle returns home to find Helena missing. An old companion from the Volturi awaits him.

* * *

Carlisle's Confession

* * *

"Wait here," I commanded Ramero.

I couldn't allow Christopher to be exposed to the conversation I planned. I spied Sarah, a peasant woman I had recently hired to assist Helena making her way up the path toward our house. I quickly approached Sarah, gave her some money, and sent her home begging her to take my son with her. She quickly took Christopher's hand and left us after hearing my financial promises.

I had plenty of money, Helena just never allowed me to spend it on her or Christopher, fearing that the notoriety would expose us all.

I returned to Ramero and glowered into his red eyes angrily. The Volturi, once a vague memory suddenly became crystal clear again.

"What have you done with her?" I growled, "What have you done with my Helena?"

I had already formed my opinions before he answered, as I saw within his blazing red eyes the eyes of a lover scorned. When I first came to the Volturi, nobody had seemed interested in an odd vampire such as myself. However, the tracker, Ramero, appeared smitten with me from the moment I arrived.

As time went on I allowed his advances, reveling in the fact that someone of high rank desired me. I now had a defender, and a companion to accompany me on my hunts. But, I never loved him, not in the least, and eventually spurned him. Our personal tastes and preferences conflicted too greatly.

To make matters worse, Aro had discovered another, better tracker to replace Ramero. I didn't know who Ramero resented more, me for turning away from him, or Dimitri for replacing him as tracker. One thing I did know is that he had a score to settle with me.

Ramero aimed his gleaming red eyes at me and answered, "I've returned Helena to Aro, of course."

Then I realized something. Not only had Ramero stolen my loving Helena, but he had left my son here all alone to fend for himself for several days. That's why Christopher appeared so disheveled. He was probably starving too, unless food had been left in the house during Helena's absence. All I could see at the moment was red… pure, unbridled, hate-filled red.

I couldn't control my anger any longer… I snarled and pounced on Ramero, backhanding him so hard that it sounded like a thunderclap.

This action would have decapitated a human, but Ramero quickly recovered himself and told me his story.

Ramero had been very bitter about me, claiming that I had etching a pain inside his heart for all eternity.

Then suddenly his thoughts about me had begun to fade. Over night it seemed that both Helena and I faded from all the Volturi memories. It was as if somebody had erased us from their minds.

It wasn't until Ramero had heard tales about a pale, handsome, golden haired vampire doctor from visiting vampires that he took notice. It didn't seem to pique anyone's interest at all except for him. As long as the laws were respected and upheld, nobody cared about what some strange vampire doctor was doing…even if he was playing at being human.

Ramero rushed to England and eventually discovered us, spying Helena and Christopher first. Suddenly a wall began to crumble within Ramero's mind and he knew the truth. He then quickly flashed back to Italy.

After returning to Volturi, he confronted Alexandra, demanding the prophetess to reveal everything she knew about Helena.

From her, Ramero learned that some of Helena's people had a rare talent. A precise few 'Minstrels' could project a mental barrier, actually changing people's perception of reality. They could even implant false memories with this barrier wall.

This 'mental barrier wall' was a rare talent, and one not particularly strong with Helena since her wall of perception could be easily broken.

I looked away from Ramero's maniacal red eyes. Suddenly I saw it all so clearly… why Helena and I were able to escape the Volturi… why I had all but forgotten their presence…why I could no longer recall the blood lust I once possessed or the people I had murdered. All of it… even the sudden desire to become a doctor… it was all Helena!

I knew why Helena had altered my perception of myself. It was all because she had fallen so desperately in love with me. Helena had fallen in love with a self-loathing monster, so she had changed him over time, implanting her own good, selfless conscious nature into my own stone heart.

A conscious that I now knew had taken root inside my own unbeating heart. Helena had created a new individual capable of true love and human kindness, who I recognized as myself.

As I accepted all of this… all I could think of was my precious Helena, she was my soul. My darling Christopher was still here… would he be taken from me as well?

Ramero approached me slowly saying, "Once I saw through Helena's wall of delusion, I knew that if I returned her to Aro that you'd return to me."

I looked at him with hate and disgust. Ramero was always pompous with delusions of grandeur.

"Don't worry," he added hastily, "I slipped through a crack in her wall. It still stands!"

Ramero began to cackle as he boasted, "Aro and the rest are unaware of you and that boy. At first I thought him an immortal child with his strange smell. I even saw how you pretended he's yours."

Ramero chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't interfere as long as you return to me."

My eyes had turned into daggers as he spoke to me... I longed to lock my hands around his throat!

Ramero winked at me and smiled saying, "But… If you decide differently… well, I'm afraid the boy just might have an accident, or perhaps Aro should know about him?" he droned on.

Suddenly a fake smile formed itself across my mouth. I took his hand, as perhaps only a lover would do. Ramero shook back his auburn hair and smiled at me triumphantly.

I placed my arms about Ramero and whispered gently in his ear, "It's not pretend... Christopher is actually my own son."

Before he could look questioningly back at me, my lips found his neck. Ramero sighed with intense pleasure.

Then my razor sharp teeth sank into his neck separating his head from the rest of his body. It took me seconds to set the head along with its twitching corpse on fire.

I began to rejoice! I felt so happy watching the flames consume Ramero's remains that I was almost gleeful. I felt the conscience that had taken root from Helena wither and die within my heart. The "Carlisle" that she had so carefully cultivated over the years was dead.

The following evening, I entered Sarah's shack of a house, a different person… a lethal vampire.

"Where the hell is my boy?" I cruelly snarled at her.

Sarah just sat there in her dirty kitchen looking like an idiot... her mouth shaking.

There were nasty disgusting brats everywhere as I set more money on the table.

I saw Sarah's drunkard of a husband passed out in the next room. I smelled the rank air and caught the fresh sweet scent of my beloved Christopher.

Christopher sat under a counter, looking small, his legs drawn up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He was filthy… I'd never seen him like this before… Helena would have never allowed it.

"What have you done?" I seethed at Sarah, slapping her so hard that she went reeling across the room and onto the floor.

'Damned bitch,' I thought, 'I'd barely touched her.'

I kneeled and wrapped my arms around Christopher and took him straight home. Once inside, I stripped him of his filthy clothes. I took a pot of clean warm water from the fire and bathed him with a clean cloth.

"Where is Mummy?" he asked me warily as I washed him.

"I'll find her and bring her back to you, Christopher," I promised him.

I dried Christopher with a dry towell as he studied me carefully. I found a small clean shift and placed it onto him, it fell just below his little knees.

"Daddy, are you angry with me? Is Mummy gone because of something I did?" Christopher asked me, as I brushed his hair.

I began to sob and he stroked my nightmarish face. Christopher wasn't even five yet for God's sake! He spasmed and tears began to flow from his dark midnight blue eyes.

"Of course you've done nothing my precious little one," I attempted consolingly.

I wiped his tears away and kissed both of his eyes, tasting the salt from his tears.

"Are you hungry?" Christopher asked, "Will you be leaving me tonight?" he finished softly.

Why do you ask?" I questioned him, rubbing calming circles on his back.

"Your eyes are dark again," Christopher stated matter-of-factly.

I felt my eyebrow raise…he knew more than what I gave him credit for. I realized that I was starving... I'd have to quickly leave and eat the first warm-blooded thing I came across so I could return quickly to him.

"Yes" I told Christopher, "I'll return in minutes, before you have time to realize Daddy's gone."

"Ready for bed?" I asked him

Christopher swallowed and asked me cautiously, "But, am I to go with you? Will I eat today also?"

I looked at Christopher questioningly until I realized what he was trying to say. That bitch Sarah hadn't even bothered to feed him, despite my promise of a large allowance. I was going to kill her… I'd just go straight to her damned filthy house and drain the entire family!

I was so enraged that the table collapsed when I struck it. Christopher stared in shock and amazement; he'd never seen me react this way before today.

I glanced hastily around and spied some potatoes in a pail. I grabbed a couple and put them in a pan of water and placed it on the fire. I found a hard small loaf of bread and sliced him a piece.

'Is this all I have to offer my child?' I thought disgustingly to myself.

I never had to worry, Helena always kept Christopher fed.

Christopher knelt down, sitting himself on the floor, before the broken table. He didn't complain but nibbled on the hard bread.

"Mummy keeps a small pitcher of milk in the cabinet? Should I get it?" Christopher asked me.

Dammit! Of course he needs to drink something! Hell, even I drink!…but not milk.

I quickly went to the cabinet and filled Christopher small biege-colored cup with milk. I took the potatoes from the boiling water by hand not even noticing the heat. I mashed them and put a bit of milk with them. It had been so long since I was human, I couldn't remember if I even liked or ate potatoes.

I fed him the pathetic loathsome meal, then set him on the slopjar to relieve himself. I placed him in bed and left a candle lit so he'd have some light.

"I'm leaving for only a few minutes, Christopher." I told my son who gave me a concerned look.

"Daddy will be back before you can say your prayers," I promised him.

I was gone in seconds… I was on my way to Sarah's house where I would feast like I haven't in years! I would drain her entire pathetic family… I was so damned excited!

Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. How would Christopher react when I returned with glowing red eyes to greet him? I'd probably make him piss himself. I immediately changed direction and headed for Sarah's small shed-like barn instead. I had paid her generously to care for Christopher…she could buy herself a new damn milk cow.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight Fanfiction - Written Carlisle's Point of View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 8

Carlisle leaves Christopher in capable hand in search of Helena.

* * *

Christopher's Goodbye

* * *

I found Christopher asleep on his small bed when I returned. I blew out his candle and then lit a small lantern by my work desk. I had much paperwork to locate, create and prepare for when I was gone.

I had accumulated a ridiculous amount of money throughout the years. Helena had refused large houses, expensive clothing, servants…anything that might cause somebody to take notice. She was simply scared that we'd be discovered by someone…someone who could take the news of us back to the Volturi and cause a break in her mental barrier wall.

So many things suddenly became so obviously clear to me now; I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I had just completed the paperwork, when Christopher entered my bedroom, rubbing his eyes at the lantern light.

Christopher was used to either Helena singing him to sleep, or me reading a story. "It's much too late for a story, my love," I said to him gently.

"Daddy, will you just lay down with me until I go to back to sleep?" he softly requested.

"You can stay in here with me," I told him.

I gently lay Christopher down on our bed and covered him with the covers. Then I quickly changed into my nightshirt and lay down beside him. I let him snuggle against me and soon the room was filled with Christopher's soft silent snores.

I was already dressed and had his things packed when Christopher arose the next morning. I'd found his favorite toy on his bed abandoned when he came to me last night. Well, really his only toy besides a few tops that I'd given him for Christmas. The toy was a little bear that Helena had made from my old socks and stockings. I hung my head in shame at the few possessions my child had. All that damned money… it was downright shameful. My own childhood had been filled with possessions that I had often ignored.

I would make it up to Christopher…he'd be rich; he'd have money to burn, before I was finished! I fed Christopher a bit of porridge that I had quickly prepared. I couldn't help but notice the faces my son made as he sat on the floor spooning the porridge into his mouth.

"Is there no butter or sugar, Daddy?" he asked me.

Actually I had no idea. Helena usually purchased our milk and had made the butter herself. I'd used the rest of the milk in the porridge. The spice drawer was locked, but I easily forced it open and saw it was bare. Of course there was no sugar in the damn house! Far be it from me to actually take care of my own son properly and do something right! Sugar was expensive and Helena only bought it sparingly especially since I cared nothing for it, besides she said it was bad for Christopher.

"That's all Daddy has my little one… Please forgive me?" I begged.

Seeing how upset I was, Christopher swallowed the rest of his porridge like medicine, smacking his dry lips as he finished.

"Of course!" I said aloud, "I'm such a damned idiot!" I smacked my head so loud the house vibrated for a second. I immediately went to the cold shelf and took a pitcher of water and filled Christopher's little biege cup. He drank so quickly and thirstily that I quickly filled it again.

As Christopher sipped at his water, I quickly dressed him and told him that I was taking him somewhere safe to stay a while. He looked back at me horrorstruck.

"Don't worry my beloved, "I comforted him, "you'll be safe there and you can have anything you want until Daddy gets back with Mummy." That seemed to satisfy him for the time being.

I had dressed in my finest that day, I reached over and grabbed Christopher's small bag containing his clothes and his treasured sock bear.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked him.

"Don't forget my cup!" he said.

"You don't need your cup, sweetheart…where you're going you'll have all the cups you can imagine…maybe even a silver one!" I said earnestly.

Christopher stared at his small beige cup; he'd used it as soon as he'd learned to drink.

"No Daddy… I want this one," he pleaded.

I placed the biege cup inside Christopher's small bag, then I scooped him up and we were off.

We went to the nicest house in our community; it was actually a law office. A small placard read, 'Bernard Shaw, attorney.' Next to myself, he was the richest man in the area.

I had actually closed my own office sincy my family and I were planning to move.

We entered the law-office and Christopher remained in my arms while we waited in the lavish waiting area. Mr. Shaw walked through and cleared his fat dimpled throat.

"Ahem!…Mr. Cullen," he said as he reached out to take my freezing iron-like hand.

"Follow me," Mr. Shaw said as he waddled into his office.

He sat behind an opulent desk and motioned for me into a seat across from him. I studied Mr. Shaw, although I'd encountered him several times before. He was in his mid-forties and immensely fat with light brown receding hair.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his fat belly and chest.

"I'm here on some business," I replied, "I've come to set up a trust fund for my son and a place for him to stay while I'm away."

Shaw stared interestingly at Christopher, who sat upon my knee. "What do you want to do with him?" he asked me.

"I just need a safe place for him to stay a year or so," I answered him, "Of course money is of no option."

Shaw's eyes grew wide with interest, "Do you have any papers? Anything with a list of your personal holdings?" he asked me.

In answer, I simply handed him the papers I had assembled the previous night. I waited patiently until I heard him gasp and his heart speed up. I knew that Shaw only viewed me as a poor country doctor; he was just shocked at the extreme wealth I had accumulated.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I have a nice estate, your son is welcome there as long he wishes," Shaw answered me winking an eye in his fat face.

I looked Shaw squarely in the eyes and warned, "There is a generous trust fund for his room and board. There is also a very generous fund for fine clothing, the best of food…whatever his desire. Do you understand me?" I said to Shaw seriously.

"Ohh! Of course I do…of course I do," ranted Shaw, "My wife and I have a pastle of kids. He'll fit right in," he promised. "I'm about to leave for lunch," he continued, why don't you accompany me?" Shaw asked.

I agreed and we set off in Shaw's carriage. It didn't take us long before we reached a large two-story house. We went inside and Shaw introduced me to his wife, Hortense. I studied the dumpy fat woman in front of me with little interest. Shaw directed me towards a huge table loaded with food while seven children of various ages greedily ate sloppily.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Shaw commanded, "I just want to speak with Mrs. Shaw for just a moment," Shaw said as he eagerly guided his wife from the room.

Christopher seemed reluctant to join at table, but I seated him on a bench, took a plate, and began loading it with vegetables and sat down beside him. I then spied a sliver of apple pie and reached over for it.

"No, that's mine!" screamed a fat pimply-faced boy of about fourteen.

I ignored him and took the piece anyway placing it on Christopher's plate. The teenager's face turned red as he glowered at Christopher. I felt my upper lip begin to rise as I snarled vehemently. The crowded table emptied suddenly. Hell, I must be more of a vampire than I thought. I think several of the brats had even soiled themselves.

Christopher just sat there and ate some of the pie. He then reached over to where one of the other children had sat, and began drinking the other boy's milk that he'd abandoned in his haste to leave the table.

When Mr. and his wife, Hortense returned, they smiled but had a shocked expression due to the empty table.

Mrs. Hortense Shaw began stroking Christopher's hair and doting on him saying, "Ohhh! Just look at my precious-wecious! You're going to be so happy here!" she further doted to Christopher. "Come see your room!" she blurted with false excitement.

Mrs. Hortense Shaw led the three of us, Mr. Shaw, Christopher, and myself upstairs into a large bedroom. It was messy but loaded with toys and a huge bed.

"This will do for starters," I said unimpressed to the Shaws…nothing would be too good for my Christopher.

The nasty pimply faced blob of a teenager appeared, "What are you doing in my room?" he sneered at his mother.

"Now you just calm down, Horace," Mrs. Hortense Shaw said with an embarrassing giggle. "Your father and I have decided to care for this boy while his father's away," she finished.

"That's right," commented Mr. Shaw, "his name is Christopher, this is his room, so deal with it!" he spat out to Horace.

Horace was about to give Christopher a glare when he caught my eyes. Suddenly Horace ran…or rather wobbled away as fast as his fat legs could carry him. I was the devil incarnate as far as this 'Horace' was concerned.

I turned to the Shaws and asked them to leave, wanting to say goodbye on my own. I laid his small bag on a dresser, then I sat Christopher down to sit upon the large bed. He seemed lost in it, as I kneeled before him and placed my head to lie upon in his small lap.

"Stay here," I told him, "you'll be happy here, they'll give you anything you want," I promised him.

Tears began to course down my cheek; I didn't know I could cry…I hadn't cried since I'd been changed. Suddenly I realized that it was Christopher's tears streaming down his cheeks and landing on my cheek as I lay in his lap.

I sat up to calm him and realized that it was September eleventh; his birthday would be tomorrow. I became so choked up I couldn't bear it. I'd be leaving him before his fifth birthday without so much as a gift, alone…and unprotected. But the Shaws would give Christopher anything and everything he would ever hope or desire; he'd be better off with them.

Even if something happened to me, Christopher would have the Shaws and more money than he could spend in a lifetime. Christopher would eventually become the wealthiest man in town when he grew up, putting the Shaw's measly wealth to shame.

I took Christopher's small soft face between my large stone-like hands and said, "Christopher, I have to go get Mummy," I continued, "Please say you'll forgive me for tomorrow…forgive me for leaving you here without so much as a birthday present!" I sobbed.

Suddenly, Christopher quieted and his tears subsided. He placed his small hands over mine as they held his face.

"But you can give me something," Christopher replied seriously.

I looked at him in amazement…although he was only five, he acted so much older…so much wiser.

"What?" I managed to choke out to him.

"You can come back for me," Christopher replied with utter sincerity. "Come back," he said to me, "because I'll be here waiting for you," he finished.

The room suddenly filled with my sobbing fits as I nodded my head in goodbye. I couldn't 'promise' him because I didn't know if I'd survive to return. And…if my darling Helena was gone forever, then I didn't know if I'd have the strength or the will to live to even consider coming back. I couldn't take my eyes off him as I backed from the room.

As I closed his door I heard him say, "Goodbye Daddy. I'll be waiting."

I closed the door and left the house as quickly as I could. I didn't even mention Christopher's birthday to the Shaws since I was so ashamed. I would never hear the word "Daddy" upon my Christopher's lips again…I felt it… no, I knew it.

Five days later, something would take place that night which would tear Christopher's heart asunder. Something so devastating that Christopher would never sing, nor produce the beautiful music he once was capable of.

Christopher had snuck back home earlier that night, escaping the Shaws before he went to sleep. His former home was dark and vacant. The child slipped though a window and approached his parents' former bedroom. He opened a drawer and found the cameo that his mother often wore, a gift from his father. Christopher pocketed the cameo and returned to the Shaws.

Later that same night, Christopher was awoken from his much-needed sleep by a dazzling glowing light. Christopher was exhausted due to the busy day yesterday. 'Is it morning already?' Christopher thought to himself.

The young boy arose realizing that it was still the dead of night. He opened the barn door and walked out into the dark night, barefoot and still in his nightdress. Christopher gazed into the sky watching the purplish light quickly circle above, and then it shot up into the night sky and was lost among the stars leaving him in utter black darkness. Tears streamed down Christopher's cheeks as he watched the light disappear.

"Mummy," the small child cried out in despair.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Fanfiction - Carlisle's Viewpoint

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 9

Carlisle locates the Volturi and Felix explains what has happened to Helena.

* * *

Carlisle's Search

* * *

I left England and Christopher as fast as my feet would carry me.

As I approached the mainland on a ferry, I let my mind run wild with plots to locate and escape with Helena. Now that I was away from Christopher, she was all my mind could think about…I had to find her and get her back.

When the ferry docked in France it was already becoming twilight, I knew I'd be safe to walk about with no worries of detection.

When the sky finally darkened I ran like a blur knowing nobody could see me. As I hedged the boundaries of Paris I lowered by pace and then I realized that it had been several days since I'd left my sweet son Christopher.

I also realized that it had been a while since I last fed and I was beginning to feel hungry again. Dammit! I should have eaten when I was in the forest thicket.

Suddenly a wrench approached me as my speed slowed to a walk. I knew her for the French harlot that she was, but she could only gaze at me admiring my beauty.

And I knew I was beyond beautiful…beyond handsome, easily capturing any human's eye… or vampire's for that matter. The harlot told me that her name was Maria and I followed the slut back to the whorehouse that was her livelihood.

As Maria and I entered I could feel the eyes of the other harlots as their eyes gazed upon me with desire. I knew they were jealous and wanted me and it was natural. Of course there were always the ones who were attracted to me, but also repelled due to my vampiric alieness. As Maria led me to a backroom, another harlot joined us, promising me a freebie. I closed the door.

The blood of the two dead prostitutes was enough to sustain me for the rest of my journey. I ran like the wind, continuing even during the daylight because…because I just didn't give a big damn any more. The faster my legs carried me…the sooner I'd be reunited with my darling Helena…reunited with my reason for living.

Several more days past, and I entered Italy. Within hours I found myself within the township of Volturi, where I slowed myself to what seemed like a snail's pace.

As I approached Aro's mausoleum of a castle, two pale figures joined me.

"Greetings," said Felix, "I'm Felix and my companion is Demitri."

I suddenly realized that they had no idea who I was. Helena's mental barrier wall still up.

I hastily replied, "Greetings, you may call me Carlisle."

They escorted me to the throne room, where I saw Marcus, Aro, and Caius, perched on their thrones like gods made of the whitest ivory.

Felix bowed before his masters as he introduced me. There were vampires everywhere… the three self-righteous asses and their entire entourage… I mean guards and everything, but nobody seemed to recognize me.

"Greeting my newfound friend," spoke Aro as he glided towards me with his hand extended.

I bowed to him and humbly said, "Forgive me your majesty, but I almost never touch others. Please accept my apologies."

Aro stared into my glowing red eyes and said, "Never?"

I looked into Aro's muddy red eyes and replied, "No, hardly ever. I can only bear the brief moments of my victims touch," I claimed. "I've been this way ever since I was changed," I finished.

Well, I was finally here…now how in the hell was I supposed to find Helena without being obvious and giving myself away?

Days began to pass…and then months. The Volturi seemed to accept me…I even joined in when they participated with their pathetic blood orgies.

The entry to Helena's chamber was unblocked; the huge stone, which had blocked it, was not even in sight. I felt myself growing apathetic as the months stretched into years, I was becoming the soulless monster that I had always tried to avoid.

Then one day Demitri brought in a boy and presented him to Aro.

"Job well done!" Aro said as he praised Demitri.

The boy looked to be anywhere from twelve to fourteen and although beautiful to the extreme, he was dressed like a common peasant. His pale skin was luminescent, and he had dark hair and violet eyes.

'But where was his smell?' I questioned myself…because he didn't smell like a human.

The realization hit me as Aro said to the boy, "Sing for us!"

The boy only angrily looked around the room full of vampires…he actually glared at us unafraid, as if we were the dirt stuck to his filthy shoes.

Demitri headed straight for the boy and smacked him painfully across the room. All the other vampires laughed heartily as the boy struggled to get back upon his feet, so I joined in as well.

Aro looked at the boy again and commanded, "Sing."

The boy opened his mouth and it was as if I were transported to heaven, for it sounded like a chorus of angels singing. The boy was a 'Minstrel,' I knew it!

"Welcome home my dear one," Aro told the boy after he had finished.

"Chain the boy up in the chamber for now," commanded Aro as several of the guards took the boy and chained him in Helena's chamber.

Later that evening, we glutted ourselves on a group of peasants brought to us by the Volturi guard (the guys had to do something to stay busy).

I followed the huge lummox called Felix into another room where he would wait until his masters' call.

I had to ingratiate myself with the big oaf; I just wasn't sure how to do it. Suddenly an idea came to me. I quickly left Volturi and rushed to the nearby town of Lucca, where I snagged a lovely young shepherdess guarding her herd of sheep.

"Ha ha!" I laughed to myself; the wolves were after her tonight, not her sheep!

I returned to Volturi with her in no time and entered the vacant room where Felix stood. Felix eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Oh," I told him, "I thought we'd both share in some delicious shepherd's pie tonight for dessert."

The huge ox of a vampire grinned a toothy smile and we dug in ignoring the girl's hideous screams. After we had drained her, I took her body and added it to the huge pile of dead human bodies that were destined to be burned.

I quickly returned to the well-satisfied Felix and stood beside him in the near empty room.

"So…who is the boy?" I asked Felix.

Felix gave me a sideways glance and said quietly, "He's a slave… he had escaped many years ago."

I glanced back at Felix and mumbled, "He's almost too beautiful to be human and his voice is the most exquisite thing that I've ever heard."

I continued, asking Felix. "Does the boy have a name?"

Felix shrugged his shoulders and said, "We just call the boy 'Singer' around here.

"What is he and where did he come from?" I further inquired of Felix.

"That's none of your damn business!" Felix spat out to me.

I thought about taking a different approach to this and whispered, "Well…I completely understand if you don't know. It's probably something better left between Aro and Dimitri," I snidely replied to Felix.

Felix smiled and said to me, "You can just call the boy 'Singer,' that's what we call them all, as well as for their puny green-eyed race."

Felix then told me, "Aro had captured the boy's mother ages ago. He actually bred the boy so he would have another in case something happened to the boy's mother," Felix confided to me.

I struggled to keep the shock from my face.

"How did you discover this?" I asked him carefully.

Felix smiled at me and said, "Because Aro ordered me to have relations with the woman…I'm the boy's father although Aro wants it secret," Felix finished with a wink.

"That's impossible?" I stated to Felix truly shocked.

"That's what everyone thinks," Felix said tapping his temple, but apparently her kind can reproduce with vampires."

"I didn't know vampires could sexually reproduce." I lied to him.

"We can't with each other, I don't know why, but we can with the race of Singers," Felix confessed.

"However these 'Singers' only birth more Singers, never vampires," Felix confided to me.

"It must be extremely difficult to have a physical union with a 'Singer' and not kill it," I falsely confided back to Felix.

Felix eyed me with a maniacal stare and spoke, "I was able to do it that first time since she didn't smell anything like a human."

I stared at Felix unbelievingly as I asked, "The first time?"

Felix looked at me in a boastful manner and spoke, "Yes. Aro wanted me to try again some ten years later…but I just couldn't resist and I ended up killing her."

Felix seemed to let his mind wonder and sighed, "Ahhhh, Lesia…she had the greenest eyes and the sweetest blood that I've ever tasted!" Felix closed his eyes relishing the memory.

I began to think to myself, 'So, her name was Lesia.'

I wondered what they had done with my own precious wife, Helena.

"Why must they be chained?" I asked.

"Because they have certain abilities; I've seen one literally disappear before my own eyes before," Felix admitted to me.

I was astounded, I had never seen Helene do anything like that nor was I aware of this gift.

"Not only that," Felix continued, "but Aro, and the other 'gifted' vampires have absolutely no effect on these 'Singers." Felix finished with a wink.

"So…you've never seen others?" I carefully asked Felix.

"Well there was another that Aro had caught a while back, she was his favorite," Felix said rolling his eyes.

"Where did she come from?" I asked trying to keep my emotions under control.

I didn't know how much longer that I could keep up this fake pretence and camaraderie. As the seconds ticked by all I could think about was Helena….and I wanted my darling wife back now!

"Ramero the tracker brought her here a few years ago…not too long before you came to us," Felix said.

"Boy, was that a nightmare," Felix lamented.

"How so?" I tried to sound casual.

"Well, I've already told you that this 'Singer' became Aro's personal favorite when Ramero brought her in. She was incredibly beautiful beyond all imagination. I personally thought her a bit peculiar, like she'd already knew us or something." Felix said.

Felix continued to me, "Aro promised to raise Ramero's rank back as high-tracker…of course this made Demitri angry."

"Yes… and…" I implored.

"Well, Ramero left and never came back," Felix said in a confused manner.

'Damnation!' I thought.

"No," I said trying to keep my temper under control, "What happened to the girl?"

"Well," Felix went on, "Marcus and Aro were in their study a few days after she was caught. Demitri was still seething because of his demotion. So he went into the girl's chamber and held his breath, then cut her wrists."

It was all I could do to contain my outrage and fury. I wasn't sure how long I could keep up this charade without exploding.

Felix continued his story, "Demitri went back to the throne room where Caius, sat. He told Ciaus that there were some problems with the girl and that he should quickly look in on her.

I gasped despite myself.

"Her blood was just too sweet for Caius, to resist…she was dead in seconds. Aro and Caius fought and argued for days after that," Felix finished shaking his head in amazement.

My fury shot out of me like a cannon. Felix looked at me perplexed. I could feel my face transforming as my eyes glazed over seeing only red again…pure hate. My upper lip curved above my venomous, razor-sharp teeth. I could feel my hands turning to daggers.

I ran into the throne-room where Caius sat alone. I spied Heathcliffe, who was Caius' huge brawny body guard standing in a corner. I no longer cared if I lived or died, because my first priority was to kill Caius, then take my turn with Demitri.

I let out a loud hiss as I quickly approached Caius… I'd tear his head off before he would even realize it. I actually came into reach of Caius and let out a bellowing roar.

However just before I reached him, Heathcliffe grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and threw me backwards against the stone wall.

Stone and mortar are hard, but nothing compared to my immortal granite-like body.

My body went through the stone wall, where I fell three stories and landed on the cobblestone ground below.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight Fanfiction - Written Carlisle's Perspective

The Forgotten Children – Chapter 10

Carlisle retaliates after hearing of his wife's death. Now he wonders throughout Europe hiding from the Volturi and trying to plot his revenge.

* * *

Carlisle's Revenge

* * *

My immortal body left an indention on the cobblestones after I fell. The impact had jolted me back into reality and a more rational thinking mind. I needed to run… and fast before the Volturi trackers found me. If I let myself get caught now, I'd never exact my revenge from those sorry bastards.

I was on my feet and again and began running. I didn't know where I would go or hide, but I would stay clear of those idiotic dolts until I was ready to come back. When I returned they would all suffer my wrath and witness the consequences.

I traveled throughout parts of Europe and Asia, searching for anyone or anything who could aid me with the destruction of both Cauis and Dimitri.

I satisfied my thirst with anything I could find, including from the lowliest of rats and the highest-born of humans. I was hunting in a dazed reality at this point, practically forgetting who I was. The only thing I knew was that I HAD to kill Cauis and Dimitri…I was consumed by that one thought.

After spending many years in Russia, I decided to return to Europe in my search. I quickly began heading toward Romania. I recalled that there was an ancient coven there that just might assist me.

I only knew that I could never complete my mission of revenge on my own…the Volturi had too many gifted vampires who could stop me in my tracks. They also possessed vampires of extreme great strength such as Felix and Heathcliffe.

However, once I finally reached Romania, I discovered little or nothing there. Instead of finding the coven to assist me, all I could find were silly vampire legends that made no sense. I'd never heard of this "Dracula" that the common-folk spoke about. I did search the castle that the Romanians claimed was Dracula's, but saw nor smelled any hint of my own kind. I came to accept that wherever the Romanian coven was…they weren't in Romania.

I began making my way through Austria, Hungary Germany, with me eventually ending up in the Netherlands. I could spy the distant shores of my native England through my vampiric eyes. Well, even though I hadn't found anyone to help me with my revenge…I knew that I had led the Volturi trackers on a long and merry chase!

I began to turn away from my homeland, but then suddenly a voice rang throughout my ears and head saying, "Come back for me because I'll be here waiting for you."

Suddenly my memory formed a perfect picture of a small boy with dark hair, radiant pale skin, and piercing blue midnight eyes. I felt the wrath of my revenge drop from my body like a heavy anchor as I recalled my son again.

I knew right then, at that moment, despite all the time that had gone by, I had to see my precious Christopher just one more time. I had been gone for just over twenty-years now. Perhaps Christopher was now grown and raising a family of his own? He could easily support a large family in extreme luxury due to the extreme large fortune that I had left for him.

I knew Christopher no longer needed me. Hell!…He probably had eventually forgotten about me after all these long years. I knew that I definitely had to see him again even before I dove into the freezing waters and began swimming toward English shores.

I decided that I wouldn't show myself to Christopher…he wouldn't even know I was there. I'd simply satisfy my curiosity and spy on my son, who would now be a grown man of wealth. Perhaps I'd get lucky enough and discover Christopher's wife and family as well. I felt thrilled beyond expectation as I swam the murky waters. I actually had something "happy" to look forward to.

I made my way to London that night where I knew I could feed indiscriminately and not be noticed.

I broke into a gentleman's clothing story and stole a fine set of clothes. I quickly replaced my sodden rags with the fine new clothes. I also stole a fine top-hat and a pair of green-tinted gold glasses to help disguise my eyes. I gazed at myself in the mirror noticing how dapper and incredibly handsome I appeared.

I left the store in search for the bottom dregs of London. It was easy as pie hunting in London. All that was necessary was a nightly stroll, look rich, and soon all kinds of evil villains would appear around the next corner. I drank my fill of thieves and murderers that night. Doing this didn't make me good since I was a thief and murderer myself. My body was swimming in fresh human blood; I'd be able to move like lightning, straight to Leeds and to the small township where I had left my darling Christopher.

Fortunately the next day was extremely overcast. That's what's so great about England…it's almost always overcast here…nobody would see my granite-like body shine in this weather.

I eventually neared Christopher's township the next evening, and noticed it had grown larger. Shaw's office was still there, but it had closed for the evening.

I meandered through the township and made my way towards the Shaws. I was shocked when I got there. The large two-story house was gone, and in its place was an enormously fine mansion. The yard was meticulously kept and there were new horse stables not far away.

I hastily climbed the steps to the fine porch and placed my hat upon my head and the colord-glasses over my red eyes. I knocked at the door.

A tall handsome black woman opened the door. Her skin was of a hue so dark that it was almost blue. She wore a red-bandana over her hair, an old blue dress, a white apron, and strangely a rosary around her neck. Her eyes grew wide when she saw me.

"I'm sorry to bother you this evening, but are the Shaws home?" I kindly asked her.

"The Shaws," she said "are preparing for bed and not entertaining guests at the moment." She spoke with a strange Jamaican accent.

"I'm sorry to be of bother," I said to her, "but I was coming in reference to a Christopher Cullen."

The black servant answered in her mysterious Jamaican voice, "I don't know of anybody of that name. It's late…so go on now."

As I continued to look at her in shock… she backed away not taking her eyes from me. I saw her make the sign-of-the-cross and then close and lock the door.

I left the house dazed and confused… if the Shaws were still here, then they should know something of Christopher.

I took a deep intake of the air and realized that my son's scent wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Had Christopher moved," I thought to myself.

But even if he had moved, the Shaws should know when and where he had relocated.

I stepped into the forest to wait until morning. I would go to the law office and ask about Christopher's whereabouts there. If that appeared fruitless, then I would return to the Shaw Mansion and demand an explanation.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 11

Carlisle returns to England in search of his son. However, Christopher is nowhere to be found. Carlisle gets help from an unlikely source.

* * *

Carlisle's Discovery

* * *

The next morning I paid a visit to my former house. The small, but quaint cottage was gone, replaced by a dry goods store. A store by the name of "Shaws Dry Goods."

I became major pist! I stalked into the law office as soon as it opened that morning. I entered the law office with no introduction and spied a man sitting in Bernard Shaw's previous office. He was in his thirties, red hair, and appeared shocked and afraid of me, despite my impeccable dress and colored eyeglasses.

"Where in the hell is Bernard Shaw?" I demanded to the man, "And just who in blazes are you?" I further questioned him.

The terrified man's mouth quivered before he was able to say, "My name is Nathan Johnson," then he continued, "As far as Bernard Shaw…he's been dead for several years."

"Do you know anything about a boy named Christopher Cullen?" I asked Johnson, "He'd be around twenty-six by now," I finished.

"No, not that I'm aware of," answered Johnson.

"Would you mind checking through your records for him?" I snapped.

"Yes sir, of course," Johnson stated.

Johnson stood up and went into a file room and closed the door. I waited impatiently for several hours wishing I could search the files myself. I'd be a million times faster.

Johnson finally returned and said, "I'm very sorry sir, but I have no information about a Christopher Cullen in my files."

"Did you personally check EVERY damn file?" I asked Johnson.

"Well, no," began Johnson, "There are several private files that are only available to the Shaw family."

"Where in the hell are the Shaws?" I asked angrily, "Don't any of them work here any more?"

"No," said Johnson, "They're extremely well off. I don't think any of them actually work any more. Although they do attend many of the social galas frequently," he finished.

"Would you know anything about the land that the dry good store sits on?" I asked Johnson. "There used to be a small cottage at that location," I finished.

Johnson answered me saying, "I believe the previous owner owed the Shaws a lot of money. It was simply absorbed into the past owners debt.

I quickly left Johnson's presence without so much as a farewell, slamming the door off it's hinges as I left.

I shot towards the Shaw Mansion like a speeding bullet. I removed my hat and knocked upon the door again.

The same dark Jamaican woman opened the door and stood there.

"I need to speak to Mr. or Mrs. Shaw. NOW!" I demanded of her.

"Come on inside," the black servant said to me reluctantly.

I followed her into an ornate sitting room. It had to have cost a small fortune.

"Please sit down, I'll be back with Mrs. Shaw and some tea," the servant told me.

The servant soon returned with a tray and tea service and placed it upon a low table near me. Suddenly an old woman appeared at the door of the sitting room. She was of a substantial size and dressed all in black.

"Thank you Clara," the old woman said, "that will be all for now."

The black Jamaican woman named, Clara, bowed her head and left the room.

I turned to the old woman recognizing her as 'Hortence Shaw' immediately.

Hortence studied me for a moment and asked, "Who are you and what can I do for you, sir?"

I gave Hortence a serious glare and said, "My name is Cullen, and I'm searching for a cousin of mine by the name of Christopher."

I had to lie about my relationship to Christopher. I couldn't be his father since we'd appear almost the same age by now.

"Christopher Cullen?" said Hortence, "I don't think I've heard the name before."

"That's a damn lie and you know it!" I thundered at Hortence.

Hortense glowered at me and yelled, "Clara!"

Clara quickly came to the sitting room.

Hortense gave one last glare at me and snapped, "Clara, remove this gentleman at once. He is NO gentleman!"

I stood up and announced piercingly, "I won't ever leave this area until I discover the truth about my cousin."

Clara showed me the front door but gave me a wide birth. I stared evilly into her dark eyes.

"I'll make you all pay for this…and I mean you will all suffer greatly for it!" I said as I quickly left the mansion.

The days passed and I spied on the Shaws. They were a loathsomely boring bunch I had to admit. They ate and consumed so much food that they were constantly having to take a shat. There were several "Shaw" families living within the gigantic mansion…I guessed that Hortence was now the matriarch of the family.

The Shaw's had many servants both black and white. But the servant that I was fascinated with was Clara, the dark Jamaican servant. Clara acted like she knew what I was. Not only that… but I swore she was aware when I spied upon the Shaws.

A few days later, I decided to go to the Shaw's Law Office, so I could question Johnson some more. Perhaps I'd show him what I really was…Scare the shite out of him….and eventually learn the truth about Christopher. Then I'd simply drain him.

There were relatively few people about the morning that I decided to return to the law office. Some strange plague was about… people were dying left and right from extreme anemia. It was as if they were entirely drained of blood…hmmm… Imagine that?

I could feel Clara carefully following me as I walked the pathway to the law office. I finally just stopped in my tracks and sang in a sinister voice, "Clara? Come out, come out, wherever you are?"

Clara haltingly made her way to me. She was dressed identically as the day I first saw her. Clara came within a few feet of me and stopped. I took a step towards Clara, and she took a step backwards.

"I'll help you," Clara said in a shaking voice, "but you have to stay away from me and mine."

"Should we go someplace to talk?" I questioned Clara.

"No, I'm pretty much good here in public," she admitted.

"Then how can you help me?" I asked Clara, "I have plenty of money if that's what you want.

Clara looked at me with knowing eyes and spoke, "No, I don't want any of your money. No way…no how. All I want is for you to promise me you won't hurt any of me and mine."

I looked at Clara earnestly, "You have my word, Clara. I promise," I said to her.

What Clara had to say astonished me.

"I know what you are and what your kind is capable of," she said.

She then asked me, "What is this Christopher to you? Are you planning to hurt him?"

I gave Clara a meaningful look and said, "Of course not. Christopher's a relative, I would NEVER hurt him."

Clara gave me an analytical look and said, "Maybe not… maybe so. But I know how evil your kind can be. I also know how vengeful your kind is. I only want to make sure you don't punish the wrong people if I anger you."

I took off my tinted-glasses exposing my red glowing eyes and said, "If you know the truth, and tell me the truth… then you have my word."

Clara began her story.

Clara had moved to England some twenty-odd years ago from Jamaica. She began working for the Shaws about a year later. She said that there was a small boy who fit my description of Christopher. But the child was a servant, more like a slave. Clara had never seen the boy dressed in anything but rags and the Shaws fed their swine better than what they fed the boy. The boy was constantly beaten because the Shaws seemed to take a delight in punishing him. Clara said that he was worked harder than any slave from sun-up till sun-down…and that if Mr. Shaw saw any defect in the boy's work, then he was beaten unmercifully. After old man Shaw died, Horace also took his fury out on the boy, once even breaking the boy's leg.

"Stop!…STOP!" I thundered to Clara.

I just couldn't take any more. If Clara kept talking, I was afraid that I'd kill her…and I had given my word that I wouldn't. Besides, if I had any hope of finding Christopher again, my hopes all relied upon her.

"Take me to him at once!" I demanded of Clara.

"I'll take you, but not now. You'll just have to wait until this evening around sundown," Clara said.

"Why?" I demanded of her.

"I have my reasons, sir," spoke Clara softly. She continued, "I pity the boy, not for just the beating, but something's not right about him either."

"What do you mean Clara?" I asked her.

"You'll see," Clara told me.

"Don't worry about the Shaws," Clara said, "they go through times when they hardly remember the boy. I myself haven't seen him in ages. He could be dead for all that I know. But I FEEL that he's still out there…like he's waiting for something."

I gasped. The boy she remembered HAD to be my Christopher. My darling son, who made good his word by promising to wait for me. It just HAD to be him.

"I don't give a shite about the Shaws," I said to Clara, "Should I meet you at the Shaws around 7:30?" I asked her.

"Yes," agreed Clara, "That should give me enough time," she finished.

Clara turned around on her heels and ran back to the Shaws as fast as her poor legs would carry her.

I, however, had a new mission. Listening to the tortures this boy endured enraged me. It had taken everything I had not to kill poor Clara, I was so angry. I placed the tinted-glasses in my pocket since I didn't give a damn if anyone noticed my glowing red eyes.

I made straightway until I came to the Shaw Law Office. There were three people waiting in the waiting area. I quickly snapped their necks and entered Nathan Johnson's office. Before Johnson could stand, I was already at his neck draining him in seconds.

I then went into the file room and started sifting through files. I could go through stacks of paperwork in seconds while Johnson would take hours. I came up with NOTHING, dammit!

Then I recalled the "Shaw Personal Files" that Johnson had mentioned to me on my first visit. I spied a cabinet in the corner and attempted to open it. It was locked, so I just pulled again using slightly more strength. The drawer opened and I recognized some of the paperwork… because it was the paperwork I'd put together for Christopher.

I studied more of the paperwork… paperwork that was created by the Shaws. They had taken EVERYTHING. That's how the loathsome family had created their fortune, by stealing it from Christopher. They'd even taken possession of our former cottage…stealing the property and putting up a damn dry goods store. I was prepared to meet Clara now, but I'd made her a promise and I'd wait until sun-down.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 12

Carlisle secretly meet's with Clara, the Shaw's servant, in order to discover the truth about Christopher.

* * *

Carlisle's Sorrow

* * *

I arrived at the Shaw mansion precisely at 7:30 pm. The sun was beginning to go down just as twilight began.

Clara quickly rushed from the Shaw mansion and waited beside an old elm tree, holding a small unlit lantern. I suddenly realized that most humans couldn't see well in darkness so I approached Clara myself.

When Clara noticed I was standing beside her, her eyes grew huge as she screamed, "Great Day In The Morning!"

Then Clara asked me, "What are you trying to do, fool, scare me to death? I think I might just have to change my britches," she further confessed.

"I promised not to hurt you and I will keep that promise," I assured Clara.

Clara took a step away from me and said, "Just you remember that promise!" "There ain't any servants left in the Shaw house cause I've done cleared them all out. You stay away from the servant houses… you hear? You only bother those nasty thieving Shaws!"

I couldn't resist but smile at her. I really liked this Clara. She had more spunk than any human I'd ever encountered. Hell! She had more spunk than any vampire I knew as well.

Clara shivered at my smile. She then turned away and lit the small lantern she held in her left hand.

"Follow me," Clara said, "but not TOO close!" she warned.

Clara led me behind the enormous mansion. We walked for about twenty-five minutes leaving the gigantic mansion with it's opulent grounds behind. We eventually passed an old slave cemetery and then we passed into a large section of land, wild and uncared for.

"This way," Clara said to me as she pointed to a narrow cow-trail that led into the forest.

Clara and I followed the old cow-trail for about thirty minutes as the forest growth became thicker and lusher. We finally came to an extremely small meadow that had a brook, and also a tiny little stable.

"Now all I have to do is get back home safe and sound," stated Clara, "All them wild varmints wouldn't come near you, so I was safe."

"I could easily walk you back home and return here," I said to Clara. I owed this woman a lot.

Clara's dark eyes widened and she said, "No sir, thank you… but I'd actually rather take my chances with the wild varmints."

She slowly turned and began to walk away.

"Clara," I said, "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked her.

Clara turned back to me with an irritated expression and said, "Look in the stable, you fool! Why do you think I dragged myself all the ways out here?"

Before she turned away and left Clara said, "Don't you go and lie to me and be bothering us servant-folk tonight…you done gave me your word!"

Clara turned away and quickly left.

It was a pitch-black night, but I could still see clearly with my vampiric vision.

I approached the small stable examining it as I came closer. It was unpainted and very old. One section was built as a lean-two, where several sheep and goats were sleeping. There was also a perch with about a dozen chickens roosting for the night.

The lean-two was built against a small storage room, which could be closed off. As I came nearer, the sheep, goats, and chickens quickly vanished into the forest.

I quietly came to the stable door and opened it silently. But, the storage room wasn't being used to store things. Instead, somebody was living here…I could hear the soft breathing as the person slept.

I was bitterly disappointed when I saw a little child sleeping on a small cot and facing the wall. My Christopher would be grown now…not a small child. Then the smell hit me! Somewhere close was Christopher…I could almost taste him in the air.

Perhaps Clara intended for this small child to take me the rest of the way to Christopher. I recalled a bible passage that read, "and a small child shall lead them." Perhaps this small child will lead me to Christopher. I looked around the small dark room. It wasn't too filthy or dusty; it wasn't immaculately clean either because it would be impossible for an animal stable to be clean.

The child continued to sleep, a small thin coverlet covered him to the waste. He wore an old nightshirt with numerous patches and holes. I spied something upon a small shelf that I recognized. It was Christopher's bag that I had packed him all those years ago! I checked the bag, inside it were some of the clothes that I'd packed, now threadbare and worn. I also spied two objects within the bag, a tiny sock-bear, and a small beige cup.

He was HERE! Somewhere Christopher was close by…these were his things. Christopher's sweet heady scent was beginning to overwhelm me now. I decided to wake the child so he could lead me on to my son. I sat gently at the end of the cot. As my weight shifted the cot, the child turned forward and sat straight up, his midnight dark blue eyes full of terror!

"Who's there?" Christopher cried out as his blind eyes searched the darkness.

'This wasn't possible,' I told myself. By some miracle of miracles I was dreaming (which was impossible, no sleep) or had gone back in time (also impossible). But for whatever inexplicable reason, my Christopher was here…still my child…still my baby.

"Christopher," I sobbed, "It's Daddy…I've returned to you."

Before Christopher could react, I picked him up and placed him on my lap. I tweaked his nose, then kissed it. I then kissed his cheeks, his forehead, and the palms of his hands. Suddenly I felt euphorically happy with the discovery of my child. I had been a fool to stay away for so long.

Once Christopher knew it was me, he settled down and allowed my fatherly affection, although he couldn't see me in the darkness. Then to my shock and horror, he calmly pushed away at my hands, letting me know he wanted to disengage from me.

Christopher stood up reached out and located my forehead and placed a tender kiss there. I was overwhelmed and afraid…Christopher didn't want me to hold and coddle him, but he had to still love me after kissing my forehead. Christopher calmly sat down at the other end of the cot.

I gazed grief-stricken at my son and said, "Do you not love me any more, Christopher?"

"Of course I do, Father" he began, "I love you with my entire heart. But you have to realize I'm not the little boy you left behind."

Christopher then said, "I'm broken, Father…body and spirit, and I don't think there's a way to repair me anymore."

"What do you mean?" I choked out.

Christopher stood up…I noticed his left leg was gimpy, as if he couldn't walk well upon it.

When I noticed Christopher's pain and sorrow, it became my pain and sorrow. Vampires have a difficult time dealing with sorrow…so we usually just channel it into anger and revenge.

I could envision my growing rage as an imaginary thermometer. I felt the mercury within that thermometer of rage begin to rise.

"Look at me," commanded my son, "I'm almost twenty-seven years old, but I have the body of a nine-year-old child. I'm a freak, Father."

"No!" I roared, "You're beautiful…as beautiful as your mother."

"Father," Christopher began, "something inside me isn't working right. I'm not aging correctly. After you left, I remained a five-year-old in body for several years. Then I grew four years within six months time and stopped again."

Christopher hesitated a moment, then said, "I don't know everything about Mother's people…but I do KNOW this is something not normal for them."

I couldn't cry…so I just sat there in a heap and sobbed.

Christopher fell upon his knees searching under the bed until he pulled out an extremely short candle. He lit the candle with a match and placed it on the shelf near his bag.

The glowing candlelight made me see Christopher plain and clear. He was a small sack of bones. How did I not realize that when I held him in my arms? Christopher's once vibrant and glossy dark hair now hung dull, limp and lifeless.

I could feel the mercury climbing up my thermometer of rage.

Christopher hobbled back to his cot and sat next to me, then he said, "Father, I know that Mother died," he gently placed a hand to my cheek, "I knew it five days after you left me," he continued.

I stared at Christopher amazed, "How could you possibly know something like that?" I asked him curiously.

"Because Mother came to me the night she died," admitted Christopher.

"That's utterly impossible!" I declared, "Are you trying to tell me that you actually saw your mother here AFTER her death?"

My poor son had gone insane.

"Five days after you left me," Christopher said softly, "Mother's soul came upon me and awakened me to say goodbye."

Christopher's eyes seemed to gaze into a cherished memory from long ago.

"It was the most amazing and beautiful thing that I've ever seen, Father," Christopher said as tears slowly etched their way down his cheeks, "I wish you could have seen it," he finished.

I looked upon my son's face worriedly as I asked, "Did it look like your mother, my love?" I said unbelievingly.

"No Father, it was the most beautiful light…then it circled up above and shot up into the stars," my poor son told me.

My child was insane. Christopher had been so mistreated and abused that he had become addle-minded.

Again, I could feel the mercury climbing higher up my thermometer of rage.

Christopher studied me carefully and looked lost in thought.

He finally said, "Father, I bet your kind can't see souls…just like most humans can't see them!"

I no longer wanted to speak of souls. Even speaking of Helena was beginning to break my heart. I just wanted to take Christopher and leave this vile place.

The money I had left for Christopher was only a small share of my true wealth. I had much more and I wanted to pamper Christopher and make every wish of his come true.

"Christopher," I said, "take anything you want from here because we will be leaving soon. Never to return."

But Christopher just sat there as if he didn't hear my request.

Finally his dark blue human eyes looked into my own with sadness while he said, "Father, are you sure you want to take me. I'll probably wind up being more a burden."

I literally gasped at my son's words. Nothing he could say would force me to leave him here.

"All I'll do is slow you down, Father. Nobody even knows that I'm here most of the time. I've inherited Mother's gift Father, I can make people forget things. That's why the Shaws have not given me a thought for the last few years."

"Clara still remembers you," I told my son.

"Clara," Christopher chuckled, "Clara that old voodoo priestess?" he asked. "Well, Clara's an exception, I don't think anybody could pull the wool over her eyes."

"Clara's not sure what I am," Christopher laughed, "but she definitely knows I'm different. She realizes that I haven't hardly aged in twenty years. My powers of forgetfulness never could work on her."

"How did you survive, Christopher?" I asked my son.

Christopher gave me a coy look and said, "You know… It actually wasn't that difficult. After the Shaws sent me here.. I discovered that I could 'send' my thoughts to the animals, almost like how Mother and I used to 'talk'. They don't have the capacity to 'talk' back, but they usually understood enough of what I 'said' to help me."

Christopher continued, "It really wasn't so bad, Father. I had the eggs from the chickens. The sparrows would lead me to a wild field of sunflowers where I'd feast on the seeds. The squirrels would lead me to a wild grove of pecan, apple and pear trees. The rabbits taught me how to eat watercress, blueberries, blackberries, strawberries, wild onions and radishes. I could make due with my animal friends help. The sheep and goats here even shared their milk."

"And I've had my happy times too, Father, you should know that," he said.

Christopher closed his eyes relishing those happy times.

"I used to run like the wind, Father. I think I would have done even you proud," he said with a wink of his eye.

"I used to run freely with the wild deer as part of their herd. Running with the breeze in my hair as I traveled with them through the forest, through the meadows and over the hills. Clara thought me a real 'child of the forest' when she first came here." Christopher gloated.

Christopher looked gravely down at his injured left leg and said, "But I can't do that any more, Father. I can no longer run with the wild deer…and I probably couldn't run with you either."

"It wouldn't matter, Christopher," I said, "All I'd have to do is take you in my arms and we could go anywhere. You'd again feel the wind rushing through your hair like you did when you ran with the deer. And I'd NEVER allow anyone to harm you again," I promised him.

Christopher had mentioned his leg and I noticed a small walking stick in a corner of the small room.

"Christopher," I said, "let Daddy look at your injured leg."

Christopher gave me a reluctant look.

"Remember, sweetheart, Daddy was a doctor. Please?" I begged him.

Christopher nodded and I stood up from the little cot, so he could stretch out upon its surface. The part of the leg just above his left ankle had been broken and never reset, causing a deformation. The deformation had caused his ankle to bow in such a way that he could not walk on his left foot properly. If there were any hope, the leg would have to be re-broken and set properly.

Again, I could feel the mercury climbing higher up my thermometer of rage.

"Who did this to you, Christopher, and how long ago?" I demanded.

Christopher's eyes seemed to stare into space as he said, "About eight years ago, Father."

"WHO DID IT!" I yelled.

The entire stable shook with my wrath.

Again, I could feel the mercury climbing higher up my thermometer of rage.

Christopher's head turned to face the wall as he shut his eyes and whispered, "I don't want to talk about it any more."

I got down on my knees before Christopher and begged him, "Then will you please, PLEASE let me take you with me?"

Christopher still faced the wall with his eyes closed and said, "Father, I'm still here because I have nothing else…nowhere to go. The only person in this world who loves me is you…and nobody else."

Christopher spoke these words as if in a shameful confession.

Christopher turned towards me and opened his eyes into mine.

He smiled and said, "Yes, Father, I will go with you."

I smiled back at him relieved that he would leave this loathsome place with me. I quickly began to gather Christopher's things… the few that he had.

"I'm just going to quickly change into some clothes, Father," he said to me.

'Clothes HA!' I thought sarcastically to myself, 'More like rags than anything else!'

Again, I could feel the mercury climbing higher up my thermometer of rage.

Christopher removed his nightshirt revealing the small loincloth-like skivvies underneath.

But Christopher also unintentionally revealed another horrific secret he was trying to keep from me. His chest and arms and legs were covered with scars from the brutal beatings he had received from the Shaws.

Before he could react, I manhandled him to face away from me, so I could see his back. His back looked like a brutal whipping post!

I could feel the pain and sorrow Christopher had endured all these years being immediately transferred to myself. And as I said, vampires have a difficult time dealing with sorrow…so we usually just channel it into anger and revenge.

Suddenly the mercury shot through my thermometer of rage like quicksilver.

I fell to my knees and began howling with rage and fury. My fists went through the wooden floor leaving gaping holes as I struck the floor of the stable in my rampage.

Finally…I knew what to do, as my mouth filled with venom. Suddenly I knew why Clara had insisted on bringing me to Christopher at this hour…when ALL the servants would be vacant from the Shaw Mansion. Clara had known all along what my reaction would be.

Christopher begged me to calm down…that the scars would eventually fade away in about ten years. That the scars had faded and left him before.

This only further enraged me…so he had had a batch of scars before this? What I had seen was only the most recent evidence of the brutal beatings he'd endured.

Suddenly I was up in a flash and at the door!

Before I walked out, Christopher began sobbing and cried out, "Father, I thought you were taking me with you. You're leaving me?"

I turned back to him but I had no voice… so I growled to him, "No Christopher…I'm not leaving without you. I'll be right back for you and that's a promise."

Christopher looked at me with stunned wide-open eyes and asked me, "Then where are you going?"

I looked straight into his eyes knowing that my son was witnessing the red-eyed monster that I really am. At that precise moment, I knew I resembled nothing human…nothing of the father he once knew and loved.

"I'm going to the Shaws to reclaim your inheritance," I told him.

Then I was off like the rushing wind.


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 13

Enraged at the Shaws mistreatment of Christopher, Carlisle heads to the Shaw Mansion to exact his revenge.

Carlisle's Massacre

I ran with lightning speed away from Christopher and towards my destination…the Shaw Mansion. It took me minutes to arrive in comparison with my journey with Clara.

It was one a.m. and most of the windows were dark like closed eyes upon a sleeping face. The door was locked and bolted but it was simple for me to force the door open. More than simple.

I was tempted to go upstairs to surprise the sleeping occupants, however I heard a noise on the ground floor and decided to investigate.

I walked through opulent and lavish rooms noticing that money was of no exception here. I went through a formal dining room with a huge luxuriant dining table made of cherry wood.

I followed the noise down a flight of stairs that would lead to the kitchen.

Ahhhh…Somebody else besides me was having a late night snack.

In the kitchen, I spied a man in his thirties finishing off what looked like an entire hen. The man was horrifically fat and he was smacking his lips and licking the remains of the hen from his greasy fingers.

I stepped forward and instantly the man noticed me. He shoved away from the table to stand in shock against the kitchen cabinet.

This big oaf seemed to recognize me…for he had a look of horror in his eyes.

Suddenly a dark stain began to spread around his lower midsection and I noticed I small yellow puddle forming around his shoes.

I gave him a venom-filled smile displaying my razor sharp teeth, for I recognized him too.

A glared at the man with my red-glowing eyes as I said, "Horace, it's so lovely to see you again, and I'm looking very forward to having you for dinner."

And then I was upon Horace in an instant draining the fat clod of shite.

However my hunger nor my anger was satiated and I thought to myself, 'I wonder which room is Hortense's?'

I raced upstairs and went from bedroom to bedroom draining the occupants. If somebody tried to run, I simply snapped their neck before they could take another step.

I was reveling in it…this was the most enjoyment I've experienced in ages. And I had to admit it…I loved letting the monster inside me take over and enjoy itself. I was in pure, jubilant ecstasy! Trying to be good is very difficult, but being evil is a snap.

Once my prey was completely taken down, I casually began to walk down the flight downstairs into the main room.

As I walked, I squared my shoulders and straightened my sleeves, and collar, casually wiping away a bit of dust on my jacket. Destroying an entire family in one night was no reason to look like a slouch.

I reached the main room and was about to exit the front door when I heard a sound. I heard breathing and a racing heartbeat.

I sniffed the air and I smelled food…or what some people may refer to as a human.

I turned around and my gaze fell to a thick plush love seat. I eyed the love seat and took a step closer and began laughing maniacally.

"So my fun isn't quite over is it?" I said.

Suddenly a frightened teenage boy around sixteen lept up from behind the love seat and attempted to make a mad dash into the next room.

I caught the teenager instantly…as he had turned his head towards me as he ran, I simply dashed right in front of him and caught him.

He literally ran right into my arms! It was absolutely hilarious!

I began feasting on the boy when I heard someone enter the open front door.

I could hear that the stranger walked with a limp. I heard a clatter and quickly raised my head to see that Christopher had dropped his walking stick on the floor.

I resumed my meal, I was too far gone to be stopped now. I barely felt Christopher's feeble tugs on my arms they were so weak.

"Father," Christopher pleaded to me, "Stop, stop. Please stop now… please!"

I meant to gently shove Christopher away…however I was not in control of my strength at that moment in time.

Christopher went flying through midair, hitting the wall on the other side of the room. Once he slammed against the wall he slid instantly to the floor, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

I looked up from my victim to stare at Christopher. I was in shock and horror at what I had just done to my son, I had never struck him before in his entire life.

Suddenly Christopher gazed back at me and his face seemed in deep concentration.

It was then that I noticed it. Instantly, I spied a blonde, handsome, but loathsome vampire holding an unconscious human teenage boy in his grasp.

I realized that Christopher was sending his thoughts into my head…I was literally seeing what Christopher was seeing.

Seeing through my son's eyes, I saw that the teenaged boy began to glow with a soft blue light. I immediately dropped my prey's body to the floor.

The blue light emanating from the teenager became stronger and brighter until it finally fell in upon itself and formed a light blue orb.

The blue orb suddenly surged up and out of the teenager's body and rushed out the door.

Christopher hobbled quickly to the door and gazed into the night sky. I again viewed the world from my son's eyes.

I saw the blue globe swirl into the night sky forming a circle, then it shot up into the dark night losing itself among the many stars overhead.

Christopher looked into my stricken face and said, "Father, I'm sorry but I had to show you that. You needed to know that every time you kill a human that you force their immortal soul to leave their body prematurely.'

Christopher limped closer to me and said, "Every human has the right to lead out their lives naturally…and to die a natural death." He looked up into my eyes and said, "Don't you understand now?"

I couldn't understand anything now. I was beyond shocked and dumbfounded.


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 14

Carlisle moves to London and sends for Christopher. Carlisle is torn between spoiling his son… or exacting his revenge with the Volturi.

Our First Two Years

I couldn't believe my eyes. I'd actually witnessed a human's immortal soul.

'Where did it go?' I wondered. 'Do Minstrels have souls?' 'Do vampires?'

It was almost unbelievable to think it true. But it had actually happened.

I began to wonder how many souls I had prematurely sent to the great beyond. The number was probably astounding.

It was actually too astounding to deal with at the moment because I had much to do, and little time to get it done.

First, I went to my knees, where I could look Christopher directly into the eye.

Suddenly, I heard a pathetic whimpering sound and realized that it was coming from my own throat. I then begged Christopher to forgive me for treating him so harshly and that I had NEVER meant to strike him.

Christopher didn't reply. I couldn't tell whether he was lost in thought or suffering a traumatic shock.

I attempted to reclaim my kind human face as I told Christopher, "Daddy is going to take you back to the stable so you can finish packing. I'll return to you as soon as I can. I promise you, Christopher."

Suddenly Christopher was in my arms. I grabbed his walking stick and one of the fine lanterns from a small table. I ran Christopher back to the stable, and sat him down on his cot with his walking stick.

I lit the lantern so Christopher would have some light while I was gone. I walked over to Christopher and kissed him gently on his forehead.

He allowed my kiss and I knew I was forgiven. Actually, I knew Christopher would always forgive me the times that I would fail him. He loved me. I knew there was nothing on this earth that Christopher loved as much as myself…except for Helena, and she was gone now. I gave a treasured smile to my son and I vanished like a gust of wind.

As I ran back towards the Shaws, I began to think of Helena. I still had every intention of exacting my revenge upon Caius and Demitri. The Shaws were only the beginning of my wrath. But I had to make sure that my precious child remained safe and secure.

I ran to the slave cemetery that was near the Shaw Mansion.

There, I dug with my bare hands and created a mammoth sized hole.

I then returned to the Shaws and began gathering bodies into bunches to drop into the hole I had dug. It only took several trips and then I was done. I quickly covered the bodies with earth and it was a job well done.

I then raced into the township and into the law office. There, I forged papers and documents transferring the Shaw Mansion; it's contents, and the rest of the Shaw wealth into my own name. I'd sell the bloody mansion and everything in it. It would just add to the vast wealth that I was accumulating for my beloved son.

At the law office, I took an envelope and filled it with money, a gift to show my gratitude to Clara.

Dawn was breaking so I traveled back to the Shaw's to wait.

Finally I spied Clara, accompanied by several other servants, making her way along the pathway towards the mansion.

I stood in the shadows of a giant oak tree awaiting Clara's approach. Finally she walked by and I stood forward, but kept well within the shadow of the oak tree.

"Good Morning, Clara," I said.

Clara stopped and motioned for the other servants to go on about their duties.

"Hmmm…" Clara said, "Spoken by the devil himself!"

"Did you get done what you was wanting to do?" she asked me.

I looked Clara in her eyes and admitted matter-of-factly, "Yes, I did. Thank you for your assistance, but how did you know what I would do?" I asked her.

Clara placed her hands upon her hips and raised her eyebrows and proclaimed, "I know about your kind and your revenge. I've seen it before and I'll probably see it again. But I knew with your red old eyes that not only had the Shaws placed themselves in danger…but they placed us all in danger with the way they treated that boy."

She further added, "I knew you'd either kill the Shaws, or kill us all, so I went with the lesser of two evils and that's why I'm breathing today."

I couldn't help but grin at Clara…she just believed in telling things the way things were…or at least how she saw it anyway.

Clara gave me a glaringly reproachful look and said, "Just you wipe that smile off your face. You oughtn't have killed ALL of them. But….I knew once you entered that house intent with revenge that you'd leave nobody alive. That's why I had to do what I had to do."

I just shrugged in answer.

"Clara, I have a gift for you," and I handed her the envelope.

"I don't need or want your blood money," Clara told me trying to hand the envelope back.

"No," I said, "You keep it…you're going to do a favor for me anyway."

"Like what?" Clara replied with a grimace.

"I want you to go to the stable and get the boy and care for him for a few days. I'll send for him no less than three days time. And he better be here…and he'd better be safe and well cared for." I demanded of Clara.

Clara turned away from me and walked off muttering, "Hmff…Like I have any choice in the matter."

I couldn't say anything to her…because she was absolutely correct.

I ran to London that night. Since I was so well fed I didn't even have to even consider hunting.

I broke into a gentleman's clothing store and stole a fine new set of clothes and a black umbrella, just in case the sun peaked behind the clouds. I already had my green colored glasses, my forged papers and documents. I was set to go!

I bought a three-story Georgian style house in Piccadilly Circus. I spared no expense in furnishing the home. I even added a fully-stocked playroom and nursery, even though I knew Christopher could probably care less at his age. But I wanted to give him everything that he never received as a child. This was my last and only change to make those lost years up to him.

I sent a fine coach and to bring Christopher to London in style. I was thrilled when my son finally arrived at our new doorstep. I flew down the steps of our house and met him as the coach arrived.

I took Christopher into my arms and brought him into our new luxurious home. He wore clothing that perhaps a servant's child would wear…but he had been bathed, fed, hair washed and combed. Christopher was actually here and I would get to spoil him!

Christopher was wide-eyed in amazement with the Georgian style home. The home had gas lights, so there'd be no more dark nights for him to endure. There was even a water-closet, practically unheard of in those times.

He had arrived with only the bag I had packed for him long years ago. I immediately took him to 'Faber & Son Gentlemen's Wear" and purchased practically half their boys-wear. Christopher was going to be rich, and he was going to look the part as far as I was concerned.

I had already hired a housekeeper by the name of Margaret, as well as several chambermaids and a full-time cook (of course specializing in vegetarian meals).

I wanted to take Christopher to a surgeon who specialized in the field of broken bones.

However, Christopher rejected that idea immediately.

"Why aren't you still a doctor, Father?" Christopher asked me.

"Because I want to spend my time with you," I honestly answered.

"I want you to do it, Father," said Christopher, "I want you to repair my leg."

I gasped! I didn't want to do it because there wasn't the medicine for pain back then. Christopher would be awake and conscious when the bone was broken and reset.

I didn't think I could stand to witness his agony. In fact, if anybody ever caused Christopher pain, I knew I'd immediately kill them.

Then it became clear to me. My son knew this…he knew if a surgeon or doctor attempted to repair his damaged leg that it would be extremely painful. Christopher knew I'd kill them the moment he screamed out in agony…and he wasn't going to take the chance.

I sent everyone home the next morning except for Margaret.

I carried Christopher, still in his nightshirt, downstairs into the vacant kitchen. There was a solid table there, thick and made of oak.

I placed my child upon the table and put a wooden spoon between his teeth to bite upon. I placed my left elbow on his forehead and draped my arm down his body, firmly holding him into place.

I reached down with my right hand to Christopher's deformed leg and quickly broke it again. Christopher let out a piercing scream and began beating his arms at my granite body. It did him more harm than it did me…I barely felt him as his hands swatted against me.

I forced myself to say, "Christopher, you'll only hurt yourself if you keep trying to hit me. Bite down on the wooden spoon!"

Christopher obeyed and I felt him slowly calm. I began trying to manipulate the bones in a correct position so that they could knit back together properly.

My son went ballistic, I held him down like an iron vice as he thrashed against me.

Suddenly he stopped and went totally limp. Christopher had passed out…perhaps that was a blessing in disguise.

I quickly reset his leg and placed a brace on it. I then carried Christopher to his bedroom and laid him gently upon the covers. I called for Margaret and told her to stay with my son until I returned shortly.

That old 'thermometer of rage' had appeared again.

I was barely able to contain myself without killing Margaret. I wasn't thirsty, but I would have to run out of London….perhaps to the forest where I could howl, scream, and banter, so I could release this rage somehow. I would do my best not to kill anybody today…I would do it for Christopher.

I wanted to carry Christopher everywhere…but he insisted on using crutches. I did insist on carrying him up and down the staircase.

Over the months Christopher was able to again place his weight upon his left foot. He did end up with a very slight limp, but soon he was walking again. I didn't know who was happier… Christopher… or myself!

As time went by, I loved the life that I had and was giving Christopher, but I wasn't always sure that he loved it as well as I did.

"Shouldn't we be more careful, Father?" he asked me one day.

"Careful of what, my child?" I asked him.

Christopher took a thoughtful pause and said, "Like where did all the money come from to pay for all this extravagance? What are people going to think when you still look in your early twenties ten years from now? What if I don't age properly myself?"

I gave him a smile, patting him on his head as I said, "Let Daddy worry about that for now."

"We're drawing unwanted attention to ourselves, Father. That's very dangerous. You know it is. You have to realize that they WILL find us." Christopher said with a hint of fear in his voice.

I sighed…the boy sounded EXACTLY like his mother. This made me think of my beloved Helena who was lost to me forever.

I was having so much fun spoiling Christopher that I had put off killing Caius and Demetri.

I needed to get back on that…the years were going by…and they shouldn't be allowed the luxury to live.

A year went by but I couldn't bear to even contemplate leaving my Christopher…not even to kill Caius and Demetri.

I had hired a tutor and Christopher was amazingly intelligent…well...except for mathematics. But hell, I didn't give a damn…he was my child and could do no wrong.

I had bought him a piano….Christopher took to it as a fish takes to water. I couldn't believe how well he played. But, he was a "Minstrel" just like his mother…proficient in music.

Then suddenly something occurred to me. Christopher didn't need a piano…he should be able to duplicate the sound perfectly with his thought projection. Another realization came to me…I hadn't heard Christopher sing since I rescued him from the stable.

Christopher was also doing strange things….like sneaking out during the night. I remember the first night this happened. I searched through London like a madman in my efforts to locate him.

I finally located Christopher in a small church. He had been kneeling and literally fell asleep during his prayers. I no longer liked being in churches… in fact, I loathed them.

I took him home, and he remained fast asleep as I changed him into his nightshirt and placed him into bed.

As Christopher ate his breakfast the next morning I demanded that he never leave our home again, especially during the night. Christopher just sat there and silently ate his breakfast.

I wanted to lift our spirits, so I went to kneel beside him and said, "Christopher, will you sing something for Daddy? Anything. You haven't sang for me since I found you again."

Christopher pushed his plate away, got up, and walked into the next room and sat down at a window seat. He pretended to gaze out the window in interest while I strode in after him.

I was almost angry with him when I said, "Why Christopher? What have I done wrong that you won't even consider singing for your own father?"

I looked at him beseechingly and said, "I haven't heard your beautiful voice in ages. Would you please consider singing for me?" I begged him.

Christopher turned away from the window. I thought he was angry, but instead, he got up from the window seat and hugged me around my waist.

"I'm sorry Father," he began, "but I warned you that I was broken the night you found me again."

I looked down into Christopher's dark blue eyes and just found remorse there.

"I want to sing for you, Father, I truly do….but I haven't sang since the night Mother's spirit visited," he admitted.

"I wanted….I wanted to sing for HER that last time. But all I could do was stare as her soul flew off to Heaven," Christopher confessed to me.

I began to choke…sobs began to utter forth from my throat and mouth.

Christopher released me and stared into my red eyes saying, "I'm sorry Father, but I can't. I've been unable to sing or produce any type of music since that night. Forgive me."

I wrapped my arms about him and cried out, "There's nothing to forgive… you've done nothing wrong. If anybody should ask for forgiveness then it should be me for failing you in the first place!"

Christopher wrapped his arms around me and said, "Father, you had to leave…to try to get Mother…and you were doing that for me. You don't owe me an apology."

And that was all.

I think that we both made extra efforts to make one another happy for the next few months.

Christopher even pretended to play with the toys that he was too old for…even though he could easily pass for an eight or nine year old.

He did it for me…to make me happy…and it worked!

I had a small prayer chapel installed in the house…that way Christopher had no excuse to leave the house in the dead of night.

And I for one knew how dangerous the night could be.

Christopher did something strange the final day before 'they' came.

I was planning to take him to Hyde park, but as we descended the steps to the house, Christopher noticed something small and brilliantly colored.

He reached down and picked up a dead hummingbird. It was so small that it easily fit upon Christopher's little palm.

"Put that dead thing down Christopher," I said, "It's probably nasty and full of germs."

"It's beautiful," Christopher said.

Then Christopher quickly placed his other hand over the bird. I was about to chastise him when suddenly Christopher raised both his hands and the tiny hummingbird flew away like a giant bumblebee.

I couldn't believe it!

"How did you do that, Christopher?" I asked in amazement.

"I gave it a part of my life spark," he said

"You mean, you gave a piece of your life to return the bird to life," I asked my son.

Christopher only nodded in agreement.

I grew angry, "You must NEVER do anything like that again, understand!"I commanded.

Christopher said, "Father, it was only a small piece…it won't make any difference. I can't bring back anything much bigger than that bird…if I tried, I don't think that I'd live for very long."

"Are you able to take a life spark from anyone," I asked curiously.

I couldn't help but think that that would be the perfect weapon to use against the Volturi.

"No, Father, that's not something in my capability. Besides, I wouldn't do that even if I was gifted with that power." Christopher admitted.

We continued to Hyde Park and enjoyed ourselves that day.

We were totally oblivious that we would soon be expecting visitors.


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 15

Carlisle and Christopher were happy while living in London for several years. However, they receive 'special' guests one night.

* * *

The First Capture of Carlisle and Christopher

* * *

Christopher and I had had an ecstatic time at Hyde Park that day. We came back to the house and ate our supper…or at least Christopher did…I just rearranged the vegetables on my plate. I did the same thing with the Apple Charlotte for dessert.

Christopher excused himself, and climbed the stairs to prepare for a bath and then bed. I went into my study and began going over my personal holdings. It felt marvelous to be so rich…and to have all the Shaws possessions added to it was just the cherry on top!

The grandfather clock finally struck one a.m. I thought that I should grab myself someone to eat. I could make a mad dash into one of the London ghettos, drink somebody and be home before Christopher ever knew I left.

Suddenly I heard two noises…one at the front door…and another upstairs.

'Hmmm…thieves…' I thought. Perhaps I wouldn't have to leave the house after all!

I went downstairs to approach the thieves and have my supper. However, I was in for a huge surprise. As I glided down the stairs to the front door I was suddenly pounced upon.

It was a force so strong, I couldn't fight against it. I sniffed the air and realized it was filthy perfumed with the air of vampires. Demitri and Felix held me tightly within their grasps. I struggled against them in an effort to fight them off.

Suddenly I heard a voice say, "STOP!" as it descended the staircase.

I managed to look over and there was Heathcliffe smiling at me evilly. In his left hand he held up Christopher dangling in midair as Heathcliffe held the top collar of my son's nightshirt.

"You had better cooperate with us," ordered Heathcliffe, "…or I can throw the boy through a window, or rip him into shreds…or better yet…have him for dinner!"

I immediately stopped my struggles against Demitri and Felix.

"Put him down immediately!" I snarled at Heathcliffe.

The only answer I received was the laughter from the three vampires.

"Don't kill the boy," commanded Felix, "He's a 'Singer' and Aro will want to add him to his collection."

They had me…pure and simple. As long as they held Christopher's life in their hands…I was basically their puppet…and they knew it!

The three Volturi henchmen insisted on leaving for Italy that very moment. I begged them to allow Christopher to get properly dressed but they refused. I then begged for them to allow me to carry Christopher myself…but only received more laughter.

We traveled fast and furious. I knew that Christopher was suffering from extreme hunger and thirst but the three Volturi guards only ignored me.

I finally convinced Felix to stop long enough for Christopher to drink some water…otherwise he'd never survive the long trip.

We had already crossed the English Channel and were into France when Felix stopped at a small stream.

Demitri held me as I watched Heathcliffe toss Christopher upon the ground.

I watched as my son crawled to the streambed and moved his hands apart in the water, clearing it of any debris. Christopher cupped his hands and began drinking the water thirstily.

A low growl formed itself deep in my throat...I was so damned mad but I honestly didn't know what to do.

After he had his fill of water, Christopher hastily went behind a small bush growing nearby in order to relieve himself.

The three guards began mocking him…ridiculing and laughing at him. I HATED them! Damn them to hell!

"I'll carry him the rest of the way," Felix told the other two morons.

We continued our fast pace, however, Felix appeared a bit more gentle and kinder to Christopher…I was at least relieved at that.

When we finally reached Volturi, I was afraid that Christopher was dead…but then I heard his heartbeat.

Christopher was simply wiped out…exhausted from the long trip.

Vampires have a habit of forgetting that humans (and Minstrels) needed to eat several times a day…that they had to drink water…that they had to relieve themselves…that they required sleep.

As we entered the throne room, I saw that the three asses were still perched upon their thrones. Much of their guard was still there…although there were some new faces among the crowd.

I also noticed 'Singer' was still here. The Minstrel appeared a boy about twelve to fourteen the last that I saw him all those many years ago. Now he had the appearance of a handsome young man perhaps approaching twenty.

Singer stood there…he wore a white robe and was chained and manacled to the wall. He couldn't take his violet eyes off of Christopher.

Aro approached me saying, "Shame, shame Carlisle…relying upon Helena's tricks has not served you well at all," he smiled.

Well… I'd be damned! They figured everything out. Helena's wall of perception must have somehow failed.

Aro continued, "Living in the lap of luxury eventually gave you away. Once we discovered you…and recalled everything, I sent for you at once."

Aro came nearer and forcibly took my hand. He closed his eyes for a moment and began to smile his evil smile…he knew ALL my secrets now.

"Release Carlisle at once," Aro demanded.

Demitri and Heathcliffe still held me tightly with a look of confusion upon their faces.

"Go ahead and release him…he's not going anywhere…as long as we keep the boy…and he's staying right here," Aro drawled.

"Your perfectly free to leave and go as you like," Aro said mockingly to me.

He KNEW that I'd never leave without Christopher.

"Take the young Singer to the lower chamber and chain him," demanded Aro as he sat down upon his throne.

Suddenly Singer came forth…and he did something that I could tell Aro…as well as all the other vampires were shocked to see. Singer began to beg.

Aro looked on in amazement as Singer knelt in front of him and begged, "Please master…keep him in my chamber…I've never asked for anything master…just this one thing I beg you!"

Aro gave Singer a quizzical look…I knew that Aro's talent didn't work with a Minstrel. None of the vampiric talents worked on them…but brute strength.

Finally, Aro patted Singer lightly on the head…as if you would a dog and said, "I will agree to this my pet, as long as your behavior remains as such."

I watched in horror as Christopher's limp body was taken into Singer's chamber and chained. The exact same chamber that had once belonged to his mother.

Several weeks went by. I had no choice but to stay with the Volturi…there was no WAY that I'd even consider leaving Christopher with them.

Finally Felix approached me and told me to follow him.

I assumed we were going to the throne room…but instead Felix led me down a different corridor to the other side of the castle. The huge vampire finally stopped and removed what looked like a small cornerstone in the corridor.

Felix took a step back and said, "Go in…you have fifteen minutes."

I crawled on my hands and knees through the small opening and suddenly I caught the smell of Minstrels. I stood up and realized that I had been led into the holding chamber by a secret passage…for I saw my son laying on a cot.

Christopher looked almost like his old self again. Singer sat near him, and ran a calming hand over Christopher's hair as he helped my son with a glass of water.

Both were in heavy chains. Suddenly they both noticed me…Christopher with surprise and relief. However Singer's violet eyes only displayed hatred and loathing.

I quickly ran to Christopher and took one of his hands and kissed his forehead.

Christopher smiled up to me and said, "I'm better now Father, Singer has nursed me back to health."

I noticed a table nearby, a pitcher of water was on it…as well as several plates loaded with fruits and vegetables.

"Thank you, Singer," I said.

Singer only glared at me with his violet eyes and then turned away.

My gaze fell again to my son as I said, "I don't know how I'll do it…but I'll get you out of here."

"I've been working on my memory gift Father," my son said.

"I just haven't learned to replace the memories I've erased with new ones. That's why my memory barrier walls always crash back down. If I erase memories…they must be replaced with new ones or it's only temporary for a very short while," Christopher told me.

"When do you think you'd be able to create a new wall?" I asked him

"I'm not sure," Christopher said, "But, I think I'm getting strong enough to create one but it won't last for more than a few hours," my son replied.

"I want to take Singer with us when we escape." he further added.

I could hear Felix's voice on the other side of the small opening warning me that my time was finished.

I quickly went through the secret opening and Felix immediately resealed it.

The following day I could hear Singer singing from the throne room and so I followed the sweet sound.

As I entered I noticed that the throne room was full of vampires…who were enchanted by the sound of Singer's music. Christopher was near him, both were dressed in white robes and both chained to a wall.

Once Singer was finished with his song…Aro's eyes fell upon my son.

"Christopher," Aro soft voice began, "You've been here plenty long enough…it's time for you to sing for your supper."

Of course Aro knew my son's name…he'd read it from my mind…but he had to also know that Christopher no longer sang.

I could tell Christopher was making some feeble attempts to sing…his mouth opened and closed and his chin quivered….but no sound came from my son's mouth.

"I think all you need is a little convincing," said Aro with a smile.

Christopher's dark blue eyes along with Singer's violet eyes looked upon Aro in question and confusion.

Aro shifted his gaze from Christopher onto myself and said, "Kill Carlisle."

Swiftly Heathcliffe was beside me, he wrapped his left arm around my throat as his right hand began to pull upwards at my chin.

Suddenly Christopher went to the floor on his knees before Aro's feet.

Christopher began to beg, "Please… no….no! Anything but that! Give me some time Master!…I beg you!"

Aro gazed upon my son and said with an evil grin, "Heathcliffe, I think I'll take the advice you gave me earlier. Do it!"

Aro looked upon Christopher with his muddy red eyes and said, "Christopher, my pet, hold out your arms…I have a gift for you."

Suddenly Heathcliffe released his hold on me.

Then I felt a strange tugging and a sound like a huge boulder being ripped apart. All at once my right arm was gone and I quickly realized that Heathcliffe held my severed arm in his hands.

Aro said softly to Heathcliffe, "Present our gift to our dearest Christopher."

Christopher just knelt before Aro in horror as Heathcliffe laid my arm into my son's open hands.

Then Aro announced to Christopher with a grin, "For every day that you don't sing…you'll be presented with a piece of your father."

Aro wasn't worried about me leaving…he knew that I'd never leave without my son…that I'd give my life willingly for Christopher.

"You may take both Singers away now," Aro casually said.

I watched as my son was dragged away in chains…as he held my right severed arm in both his own arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 16

Carlisle and Christopher escape the Volturi, taking Singer with them.

* * *

The First Escape of Carlisle and Christopher

* * *

I left the throne room full of vampires and went to one of the lower chamber rooms to relieve my anger. I wasn't in any pain…not in the least. But I didn't know how to rescue my son and exact my revenge with only one arm.

However, something truly bizarre happened the next day. I had left the lower chamber and was headed to the throne room so I could beg the three asses to allow me to see my son.

Before I could get there, I ran into Demitri who asked, "Carlisle, what happened to your arm?"

Demitri had witnessed the severing of my arm…he should be aware of that. Suddenly it hit me…Christopher had created another mental barrier wall. I must hurry because I knew it wouldn't last.

I put on a gray Volturi robe and tried to fashion it so my missing arm would go unnoticed.

I went to the market and stole several platefuls of vegetables and fruits. I returned to the castle and made my way to the throne room with a plateful of various vegetable and fruits.

When I got to the throne room only Marcus was at his throne…he looked bored as he always did. As I passed through nobody seemed to remember the recent past.

The Volturi were remembering me from long ago when I first came here…I couldn't help but laugh. The moronic dolts thought that I was actually one of them for the time being.

I casually told Marcus that I had been ordered to take food to the Minstrel. Marcus didn't look up or speak. but motioned for me to go on ahead.

I removed the huge stone that blocked the chamber entrance and entered. Once inside, I resealed the door. I looked around but only saw Singer….his violet eyes agape in wonder.

"Where's Christopher?" I quickly asked Singer.

I suddenly heard a noise and Christopher crawled from beneath the cot.

"I'm sorry I had to hide, Father, but the Volturi don't remember me at the moment. I was able to create another memory wall…but I don't know how long it will last," Christopher told me.

Christopher went back under the cot and pulled out my right arm and laid it on top of the cot… I could see my fingers and hand moving.

I quickly removed my robe and shirt. I then took my severed arm off the cot and began coating it with my venom. I then reattached my arm to my shoulder…it stayed put like I knew it would.

Within minutes, my right arm was almost as good as new…I just had a small line showing where the arm had been reattached. I knew in time the line would eventually fade away.

I put the gray Volturi robe back on…and then I removed the chains from both my son and from Singer.

"Should we try to leave through the secret entrance?" I asked.

Christopher only answered by looking at Singer.

Finally Singer said, "I don't think that's a good idea. We would have to go by a myriad of vampires if we went that way…and there are no window because that corridor doesn't have a wall that faces outside."

I looked at the slit of a window inside Singer's small prison chamber.

"We're three stories up…I can easily make the jump…but I'd have to carry you both in my arms if we're all going to make it." I warned.

Christopher seemed pretty sold on the idea…however it was obvious that Singer didn't want me to lay one finger on him.

Christopher looked into Singer's violet eyes and said, "Singer…you have to…we have no other choice."

Singer finally sighed and reluctantly agreed.

I went to the narrow window and carefully began removing stones to enlarge its opening. Once I had it wide enough, I took Christopher in my right arm… I held out my left to Singer…who very reluctantly allowed me to gather him in my left arm. Then I jumped the three stories down onto the cobblestone ground.

It was a synch…I've had to jump further than that distance many times before. However, I knew that both Christopher and Singer would have bruises, despite the fact that I tried to absorb the jolt from the landing.

I still held Christopher but Singer insisted I release him so he could run for himself. I reluctantly put him down because I knew that he would slow us down.

We had just escaped Volturi soil when Christopher winced in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"My wall's down…the Volturi know…and they're coming!" Christopher warned with a frightened whisper.

I could tell that Singer was getting tired…but we could NOT stop running at this point. It was too dangerous.

Suddenly something hit me with such an impact that I fell to the ground…releasing Christopher from my arms.

I looked to my left and Christopher was safe…he was attempting to stand up on the soft grass where he landed.

Unfortunately, to my right stood Heathcliffe. The huge vampire had grabbed Singer by his hair and was holding him several inches off the ground.

A cruel laugh began to emanate from Heathcliffe's throat.

"Make one false move…and I'll kill the boy!" Heathcliffe warned as he licked Singer's throat.

Singer looked utterly disgusted and repulsed.

"In fact, I may do it anyway since he tastes so good!" the huge hulking vampire stated.

A low growl came from deep within Heathcliffe's throat as he snarled and his upper lip curled upward, revealing glistening white perfect, razor-sharp teeth.

Suddenly Heathcliffe was headless. Both Singer and Heathcliffe's headless corpse fell to the ground.

I got up from the ground in shock and wonder. It was then that I saw Felix with Heathcliffe's head in his hand.

I rushed over to Christopher and picked him up…then I was at Singer's side in seconds.

Felix dropped Heathcliffe's head on the ground and approached us.

Felix nodded towards Singer and said, "Get him the hell out of here!…And if he's ever caught again…I'll personally destroy you myself!"

Felix reached out a hand slowly towards Singer…almost as if to stroke Singer's hair. However Singer would have none of it and quickly backed away.

Felix just held his hand in midair for a second and said to me, "You better make this worthwhile, Carlisle. Once Aro finds out what I've done, he'll punish me ruthlessly."

I nodded to him and the three of us were off again.

As I ran, I wondered at Felix's behavior. He was ruthlessly evil…I knew that was a fact. Why did he do what he did? Had he developed a type of love for his own son over the years? It was a mystery that I would never solve.

We ran for almost one full day…stopping only for water and for the boys to relieve themselves. We rested little that night…both the boys went in search of food in the forest. I knew that Christopher was adept at that…and he'd find something…berries…nuts…anything that was editable for a Minstrel.

I on the other hand, hunted for blood…I loathed animal blood…but it was necessary.

We ran again on the nest day…we finally came to a small cavern…so we stopped to rest there for the night.

I had often carried Christopher…but Singer wouldn't allow me to touch him…so he was exhausted by the time we found the cavern and collapsed in exhaustion.

I noticed that Singer would occasionally look at Christopher…I knew what Singer was doing…he was silently communicating with my son. Sending his thoughts to him.

When Singer would do this…Christopher would only shake his head, then come to sit beside me…taking my arm in both of his.

"What's 'Singer's' real name?" I asked Christopher.

Both Christopher and Singer looked astonished that I'd ask that question.

"I can't tell you that, Father," my son replied, "Singer doesn't want any vampires to know his true name."

"If 'Singer' is good enough for your Volturi friends to call me…then you can very well call me 'Singer' as well!" Singer spat out to me.

Finally, Christopher got to his feet and said, "Singer's tired…I'm going out into the forest to find some food for us."

Christopher noticed my worried expression and said, "Don't worry, Father, I promise not to go too far."

After Christopher left, Singer actually spoke to me…I couldn't believe it.

Singer gave me a hateful stare and said, "I'm leaving you tomorrow and you should let Christopher come with me."

I only gave him an unbelieving look. He couldn't possibly believe that I'd be THAT crazy.

"The boy belongs with his own kind…not with you," Singer said.

I bellowed, "He DOES belong with me…I'm his father…and he's mine!"

In answer, Singer asked me another question, "What color were his mother's eyes?"

"Green," I said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've never seen a Minstrel with blue eyes. We have two eye colors…either green or violet," stated Singer.

"Minstrels with green eyes have normal powers, however I'm something rare among my kind called a 'kelfling.' Kelflings have violet eyes and possess magnified and extraordinary powers," Singer gloated.

"If you have such extraordinary powers… then why did you need my help?" I asked Singer.

"Because my powers haven't established their full potential. Most Minstrels come into full power around twelve or so. But once I come into my first 'estrus' or fertile cycle…I'll be more powerful beyond than what any vampire would hope to dream," Singer bragged.

I just glared at Singer and said "Humfff!"

"Why do the gifted vampire's powers not work on Minstrels?" I asked.

"Because we have a natural mental barrier…our minds are sealed unless another Minstrel projects his thoughts." Singer stated.

"The gifted vampires use mental gifts…these gifts just can't reach our minds with our mental barrier," he further explained.

"I've been VERY curious about that," I admitted to Singer.

"Let Christopher come with me… I can probably find more of our people…perhaps they can heal him," stated Singer.

"Heal him? Heal him from what?" I asked.

"You know very well what I'm speaking about," said Singer, "I'm just a bit older than Christopher…yet he appears like a small child. He's ill," Singer finished.

"Tell me what's wrong with him," I demanded of Singer.

"Many Minstrels possess a certain power…a time shift power. We cannot travel to the past or to the future. But we can slow it down or speed it up within ourselves. If we travel in fast-time, it appears that we suddenly appear…or suddenly disappear," stated Singer.

"That's why the Volturi keep us chained up, so we can't just disappear in fast-time," Singer further explained.

"So I'm guessing you obviously don't have this power," I stated.

"Ohhh…I'll have it eventually…that and many more powers. As I've told you, my powers will come later…I have them, they're just latent at this point," Singer said.

"What does this power have to do with Christopher?" I asked.

"I think Christopher has the time-shift power. I just think he doesn't know how to use it…and it's flawed as well," Singer said.

"What do you mean by 'flawed,' " I asked him.

"Something's gone wrong with the power…Christopher doesn't control it…instead its controlling him. Just look at how oddly he's aging…that shouldn't have anything to do with that particular power," Singer said.

Singer further said, "Helena didn't have the time-shift power."

"How do you know Helena?" I asked him.

"Aro has more than one 'Minstrel' chamber. I've been a prisoner in Volturi along with other Minstrels," he stated, "We could still communicate through telepathy."

"I also think we could get Christopher to sing and produce music again. I think it's only a mental block. Perhaps my people could help him with that too," Singer explained.

I began to think…perhaps Singer was correct…maybe his people could help my Christopher. I would agree, but only on one condition.

"I'll agree Singer…but only on MY terms!" I demanded.

"Just what are your terms?" Singer asked.

"That you take Christopher and I together. I've been separated from him once before…and I'll NEVER allow that to happen again," I stated.

"Absolutely NOT! There's no way in hell that I'm dragging a damned vampire into a colony of my people! That's just not going to happen!" Singer insisted.

"Then I refuse," I stated matter-of-factly.

Singer have me a 'go to hell look' and said, "You don't understand…there just aren't many of my people left. In fact…" he continued, "In fact, I've never met a Minstrel as young as Christopher. You HAVE to let him come with me."

"Sorry, I gave you my offer. If you refuse it… then I refuse to let Christopher out of my sight." I stated.

Singer just stared at me with eyes full of pure hatred. I mean, I really couldn't blame him. Aro had bred him by forcing his mother to have relations with a vampire…then that vampire later killed his mother. The Volturi all treated him like a piece of shite. But unfortunately…all that was his problem…not mine.

Christopher eventually returned with nuts, berries, watercress, and wild radishes. They ate together silently…then they both fell asleep.

Singer left us that next morning. I knew he was communicating with Christopher…sending his thoughts into my son's head. But I also knew Christopher was ignoring him.

Finally Singer held his hand to Christopher's cheek…then he slowly disappeared into the forest.

Christopher didn't cry…but I noticed how his dark blue eyes seemed to glisten as if he were holding back tears.

"Are you all right?" I asked my son.

"Yes, Father," Christopher said, "It was just nice having somebody else love me besides you."


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 17

Carlisle and Christopher Hide in Germany

* * *

Our Year In Germany

* * *

After Singer left us I told Christopher to stay hidden in the cavern until I returned.

We were currently in the upper parts of Italy so I ran into the city of Malon, Italy. I broke into a travel-clothing store that evening and stole traveling clothes for both my son and me.

I also located a closed small eatery near the same area…and I placed water in the canteens I had stolen. I also took a large bowl of pasta thick with tomato sauce.

I returned to the small cavern in the wood and found my son waiting for me. He ate most of the pasta and drank much from one of the canteens.

"Christopher, you'll need to hurry and get into your travel clothes, for as soon at twilight begins we will be on the rush to leave this place." I told my son.

"Where are we going, Father?" my son asked.

"We're heading for Northern Germany. My mother's people had some land there near Hamburg. There was some land with a small cottage that was left to her, and then went to me when she died. I think we'd be pretty safe there."

Christopher only nodded and began preparing for our trip.

Suddenly his face shot up and he asked me, "Father, is there any way we could go by our house in London to get a few things?"

I shook my head and said, "No, Christopher…that would be too unsafe. There's no telling if the Volturi are there waiting for us."

Christopher looked upset and said, "But I have my things there, Father. We have to back to get them!"

"Don't worry, Christopher, I will buy you anything you want…replace anything you already have," I promised hm.

Christopher just looked down at his feet and said softly, "No…you can't replace everything."

As soon as Twilight hit, I began racing towards Germany. Once there I stopped in Zurich and placed my son within a small inn, promising the innkeeper double the money if he made sure Christopher was well fed while I was out for the night.

I went into a bank after closing hours and completely robbed them in a blink. Sometimes it's just too easy being a vampire. I was so thrilled when I returned to the inn that I paid the innkeeper three times the amount.

Christopher and I continued this habit all the way until we reached Hamburg. I would steal from a bank…while my son waited unknowingly at an inn. By the time we reached Hamburg I was pretty much loaded.

I located the little stone cottage on the outskirts of Hamburg that I had inherited from my mother. It was in bad shape, but it was still erect. I cleaned a room and made a small pallet for Christopher to sleep upon.

The next day, I went into the township of Hamburg and purchased furniture for the house, rugs for the floors….as well as fresh vegetables for my son.

Soon, the tiny cottage was beginning to feel like home although it was incredibly small. It had only a small family room, a small kitchen, and two bedrooms…and that was it. At least it didn't take much to furnish the small house.

Despite the comfort I created for my son…I knew he wasn't extremely happy. Despite the fact that I hired a tutor to teach Christopher German, he never could grasp the language. It make me think of Helena…who also had problems with spoken languages. Christopher also loathed sauerkraut…the weather was incredibly cold…I had to keep a fire constantly going in the fireplace.

But Christopher had become beautiful again…his dark blue eyes sparkled, his dark brown hair was thick shiny and glossy, his skin became luminescent just as his mother's had been. However, my son still held the appearance as a nine-year-old.

I was also able to transfer some of my prior holdings into my current accounts. I was becoming financially wealthy again.

However, Christopher's strange habits began to occur again. After I would come home after drinking someone for supper…Christopher would often be absent. I would again scour the small city of Hamburg until I would find my son. One late evening I found him in a small chapel…on his knees in prayer.

Still inside the church I asked him, "Christopher, you know that you're not allowed outside in the evenings."

Christopher just gave me a serous look and said to me, "Father, you do realize that I'm actually thirty? I'm not actually a little boy any more."

"Nonsense!" I replied, "You'll always be your Daddy's little boy. You'll always be my and Helena's baby."

Christopher only covered his eyes with his hand and took a huge sigh.

He looked over at me with a serious face and said, "Father, I remember Mother…and I also remember that when she was alive that your eyes were a different color. I remember that your eyes were golden in those days…and now they always seem to glow red.

I gave him a questioning look. 'So he knows.' I thought to myself.

"I want your eyes to be golden again," my son said, "I think I know what you have to do in order for that to happen."

Christopher began to beg me, "Could you do that?" he asked. "Could you try to do that…for me?"

Christopher had definitely figured out everything…including that I was also still feeding upon humans. I didn't know if I had the strength to keep my son's promise. I had released my inner-monster and I don't think that the evil demon I had let loose would allow me to imprison it again.

I hung my head in shame and said nothing.

"Father…I can help you if you let me," my son said.

"How?" I questioned him.

"You'll see," my son said in answer.

As we walked silently from the church back to our cottage we were both deep in thought.

As we neared the cottage…I realized that I was no longer angry with Caius, Demitri…or even the other Volturi…in fact they were becoming faint in my memory. I could even go back to only drinking animal blood…In fact, I knew I could…I couldn't recall what human blood tasted like…or the many humans that I've killed. What struck me was the fact that my 'perfect' vampire memory could no longer recall the woman I had loved so much…or even her face.

As Christopher and I stepped in our Cottage, I began to realize exactly what was happening.

My son was removing any memories that cause me pain or anger with his wall of reality and forgetfulness .

Christopher did this because he hoped that I could return to the kind vampire that he knew and loved when his mother was still alive.

"What have you done, Christopher!" I hissed at him.

Christopher could only view me with shocked open eyes.

"Bring her back, Christopher," I ordered him. "Bring your mother's memory back to me! How dare you!" I howled at him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I marched across the floor and struck him. It wasn't meant to be hard. If I'd done that to another vampire, he would have thought I was just tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

However this was not the case, Christopher sailed across the room hitting his head on a chair.

Suddenly I could remember everything again…I could remember my beloved Helena…who had been my reason for living. I could remember the evil Volturi and my wrath of vengeance towards them. I could remember the sweet taste of human blood…as well as the many humans I had killed.

Then I remembered my loving son, who was the only reason I wanted to exist. In my anger I had struck him once again…even though I had promised him many times that I would allow nobody to ever hurt him again. I was a complete and utter failure.

I was at my son's side at once, taking him into my arms.

For the first time in my life, Christopher flinched away from me. He was terrified of me and that was my own fault. So I decided to beg for my forgiveness.

"Christopher, please forgive me!" I pleaded. "But you must never try to remove your mother's memory from me. I couldn't survive if I lost every bit of evidence or memory of my precious Helena," I told him.

I picked Christopher up and placed him on his bed. I placed my cold hand against the small swelling on his forehead, where he had hit the chair.

I then kissed the tiny bump on his head with my cold lips.

"You will forgive me Christopher? Please give me your word that you forgive me!" I sobbed as I begged him.

Christopher spoke in a soft voice of defeat, "Yes, Father, I forgive you."

He did forgive me…as he always did.

Two weeks later, Demitri, Felix and Santiago found us again.


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 18

Carlisle and Christopher manage to escape the Volturi with an unlikely ally

* * *

The Second Escape of Carlisle and Christopher

* * *

Two weeks after I had found Christopher at the church I decided to go hunting again. I was attempting to curb my appetite towards human blood, but I was finding it difficult.

It was a freezing night as I sped deeply inside the forest, but that didn't bother me. I finally found some deer and made due with them…however they tasted awful.

When I returned to my cottage, again Christopher was no longer to be found. I'd have to scour the countryside again to search for him. Perhaps he'd be in one of the many churches that were here and about.

I suddenly noticed the stench of vampires within the cottage…two of the scents were easy for me to recognize as the scents of both Felix and Demitri.

Before I could ascertain the last smell I head a voice say, "Good evening, Carlisle."

I turned to meet the red-eyed gaze of Santiago.

"The boy's been captured, Felix and Demitri are on their way to Volturi with him as we speak," said Santiago

Suddenly Santiago virtually disappeared before my very eyes.

They knew…they all knew that as long as they had Christopher that I was putty in their hands. I was instantly in flight toward Volturi, where I knew where my son would be held prisoner again.

Days passed and I was eventually nearing Aro's palace. I didn't even receive an escort inside which is usually the norm. I made my way to the throne room, however Demitri, Felix and Jane were standing outside.

"You're not allowed to enter the throne room at this current time," said Jane.

"But, Jane, they have my son and I've ran all way back to Volturi!" I said to her.

Jane only replied, "That is irrelevant, you will be called when Aro wants to see you."

I knew not to bicker with Jane. Although she appeared this angelic twelve-year-old, I knew better than to disobey her. I had seen Jane's power of pain used upon others, and I did not want to experience it myself."

I went to one of the lower empty chambers to angrily sulk. I honestly had no idea how I could possible get Christopher away from here. He could possibly construct a new mental barrier wall….but he didn't even know if I were even here to help him. Perhaps, Singer had been right afterall….perhaps I should have let my son go with Singer to find their own people.

I just stood there and sulked, because there was nothing better to do.

I stood there for over a week…dust began to settle on my granite like body.

Then one day the vampire Alexandra entered. So, they had caught Alexandra the prophetess yet again. She moved her flowing long black hair away from her face so that she could see me with her pitch black eyes.

"If you had let your son go with Singer he would be with his own people instead of the evil Volturi" Alexandra stated.

I was shocked because Alexandra rarely spoke, most of the Volturi thought her insane, but they desired her because of her gift of seeing the future.

I tried to ignore her but she kept on speaking.

"You should actually be ashamed of yourself, Carlisle, treating the boy as if he were some type of toy," accused Alexandra.

"I don't treat my son like a toy!" I hissed.

"Yes Carlisle you do. You still view your son as a small child. The truth is that he's actually wiser than you are," Alexandra insisted.

I just stared into Victoria's mysterious face with her black eyes.

"The boy only acts as a child because he knows you like it. The child loves you and lives to please you and make you happy," Alexandra said.

"Nonsense.. You're manipulating the truth," I told her as I shook my head.

Alexandra said, "You should have let the boy go to his people when he had that chance…. The boy is not immortal….and he never will be."

I tried to turn away from her as she said, "One day the boy will die and it will sting your heart."

She quickly turned away from me and left.

Soon, Santiago entered and said, "Aro is ready for you now."

I followed Santiago to the throne room and saw Aro, Cauis, and Marcus on their thrones. Alongside them were a host of guards.

My son was also there…again Christopher was dressed in a white robe and chained to the wall. He appeared worn and had dark circles around his eyes.

Aro looked upon me and said, "Christopher still refuses to sing."

"He can't help that," I thundered, "That's not his fault."

Christopher looked speechless and horrified.

"I want to try something special," said Aro, "Something that will convince our young Singer to sing again."

"Lucy," Aro said softly.

I remembered when Aro had discovered Lucy…he had actually stolen her from another vampire coven because of her gift.

Lucy's power is that she could practically drain her victim's body of all life substantial fluids. Her victims ended up like dried out prunes or raisins. It was a painful experience judging from her victim's screams.

"Please drain Carlisle…would you Lucy?" Aro commanded.

Lucy's red eyes turned upon me and I felt it at once…as all my vital fluids began to leave my body.

I had been in my prime when I had been changed.

As a human, I was always fed very well, so my face was a bit fuller than most.

I also had a robust build…not fat…but healthily muscled.

I was an extremely handsome human when I was alive…I had a great build and dark blue eyes and the softest honey blonde hair.

When I was turned, I became impossibly beautiful and handsome.

But all this was changing now as I felt my vital fluids leave my body. I could hear Christopher's screams begging for mercy for me. When I looked into Christopher's eyes I know he could barely recognize me, as I was just a dried out husk.

Aro said, "Throw Carlisle and the boy both into the chamber. Either the boy will start singing…or Carlisle will drain the boy himself."

I could hear Christopher's chains rattle as he moved back into the chamber.

I couldn't move…I didn't have the energy to get up and stand on my own.

Santiago picked up my skeletal body and walked to the chamber entrance and threw me inside where I landed like a boulder onto the floor.

As they sealed the chamber Christopher came over to my weak skeletal body and asked, "Father…Father….Are you all right? How can I help you?"

I could only manage a weak hiss and told him, "Stay away Christopher….I'm not safe like this."

We were like this for several days and then one day Alexandra unblocked the secret entrance. She re-blocked the entrance and walked over to the cot where Christopher was sitting and sat beside him.

"Minstrel, we need to talk. I can help you and your father," Alexandra said.

"How?" Christopher asked.

"You must create another memory barrier wall and you must make this one your strongest….stronger than your previous ones." Alexandra said.

"I just don't what do do…I never seem to be able to replace or alter their memories correctly," My son said.

Alexandra's eyes fell upon me and said, "I think you know why your walls don't last. You will have to learn to become strong and to stop leaning upon your father. There will come a time when you'll need to leave him and find your own people."

"Shut your damn mouth," I hissed out to her.

Alexandra just ignored me and kept speaking, "Christopher, take away their memories of us…you, Carlisle, and myself. Then implant a false memory that they could believe or find reasonable."

"What should I do?" whispered Christopher worriedly.

"There is a coven," Alexandra continued. "The coven is from Romania. The Romanian Coven HATES the Volturi. Create a memory that the Romanian Coven is planning a war against them. That they have created an army of vampires to war against the Volturi."

"You must make them think that all the Volturi need to rush to Romania as soon as possible in order to destroy the Romanian Coven," Alexandra finished.

"I'll try my best," Christopher answered shakily.

"No, you must not try… you MUST do it!" Alexandra answered.

Christopher's face looked deep in thought and concentration.

Suddenly I felt disoriented and I knew at once that Christopher had placed up another mental barrier wall.

"I think that I was able to do it" my son said, "But we should probably wait until late evening to be sure."

That evening Alexandra removed the stone blocking our entry. We found the castle practically empty besides from the wives and their guards.

Alexandra gathered me in her arms and we began our run.

Alexandra carried me all the way to France where she located a small cave.

She looked upon my son and said, "I will be leaving you now."

Christopher asked her, "But where are you going?"

Alexandra said, "I'm going back to Greece. I was the Delphi Oracle there many thousands of years ago…and I wish to return. It's where I truly belong."

"Wait!" Christopher spoke in a loud and worried voice.

Christopher looked upon my emaciated skeletal look.

Then my son asked "What about my father? I can't carry him…he's too heavy. How can I help him?"

Alexandra gazed into Christopher's dark blue eyes and said, "You KNOW what you need to do for him. That's your choice. If you decide to do it, then he'll be well enough in a few months for him to travel himself."

Then Alexandra was away with the wind.

I wondered what Alexandra had meant when she said that he had to decide what to do for me?

I came to realize what she meant when the next day Christopher left the cavern. After a few hours my son returned…but he had a guest…a large buck was with him.

Christopher walked past me as the large deer followed him. The buck felt my presence and began to shake in terror. Before he could bound out of the cave…I was upon him and drained the great deer in seconds.

Christopher was gone when I looked up from my prey.

A few hours later, Christopher returned with a wild boar. I attacked the boor and drained it as well. I was feeling slightly stronger with my vital fluids being replaced as Christopher brought in animal and animal.

That night Christopher cried himself to sleep. I knew exactly why. He was using his mental communication power to 'talk' to these animals. They became his friends and then he sacrificed them to me.

It was breaking his heart.

This went on for at least two months. Finally I felt well enough to travel again. I had regained my robust self again…the emaciated skeletal thing I had become was now a thing of the past.

When I felt well enough to travel Christopher told me, "Father, we must leave here and go back to England…back to where you and mother first lived. Back to the house in which you were born…back to Sheltingham.

I raised my eyes to object but Christopher cut me off cleanly.

"No, Father, we're returning. I've built a better and more fortified wall….and the Volturi would never believe that we would actually ever go back there."

I could only nod in agreement. We would return to England.


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 19

Carlisle and Christopher return to England

* * *

Our Year In England

* * *

I took Christopher in my arms and rushed from France to England again. We only stopped for Christopher to eat and releave himself.

We finally reached a ferry to take us across the English Channel, using up the bit of money that I had with me. Normally I'd swim the channel…but I didn't want to risk Christopher in the freezing waters.

Once in England, I rushed Christopher and myself back to my father's house and my original home in Sheltingham. I had not been back to my home there in ages…before Christopher was ever born.

The house had deteriorated somewhat since Helena and I had first lived here. I'd have to replace all the windows…and part of the roof as well.

I went thru a window carrying Christopher…he was going to tidy up while I went to the banks to check over my personal holdings there.

I still had more than enough money in my previous bank accounts…add in a little forgery here and there, and that's all it takes.

I hired workmen to transform the house into the lovely cottage that it once had been.

I also purchased furniture after most of the house was complete. The cottage was located just outside of Sheltingham, it was perfect…not to close to the township and not too close to the forest either

Our cottage was red-brick white shutters. It had a family room, a kitchen, and three small bedrooms. There was no water-closet, but there was an outhouse close by in the back yard.

Days went by…and then months…and I was incredibly happy. I only felt melancholy from time to time since the house reminded me so much of Helena. The cottage was Helena's and my first home together. I had asked her to marry me in this very house.

I again began buy things for Christopher. I hired a sewing woman from town and had her create several outfits for my son, as well as for myself. I purchased him a platinum St. Christopher's medal, gold and silver rings for his fingers. I wanted the very best for my son…and I did my utmost to make sure he received the best of the best.

I tried to avoid buying toys…taking Alexandra's suggestion. But I struggled not to treat Christopher as a child…although he still looked around eight or nine.

Even though I had stopped killing humans for the most part, I could feel that Christopher was still unhappy. Something deep within him was troubled…and I never could get him to discuss it with me.

One night Christopher disappeared again. I began searching the churches of Sheltingham and finally discovered him in a small church. Christopher's eyes seemed glued to the crucifix as he knelt in prayer.

I told Christopher that we were leaving at once. He just ignored me…which was not something he did very often…all he did was stop kneeling and sat on the church pew. I sat down beside him and watched his gaze upon the crucifix.

"Don't tell me that you're starting actually to believe in Him?" I asked Christopher.

"I do think that I believe in Him…I think that I understand Him," stated Christopher.

I began to think the boy was disturbed as I asked, "What do you mean you think that you understand Him?"

Christopher turned his head to look into my golden eyes and said, "I think I understand Him because He shouldered the burden of so many people. I can understand taking the burden from someone I love and carrying that burden myself.

I asked Christopher what exactly he meant, but he wouldn't speak about it any more. I wasn't for sure, but I felt my son was keeping something from me….something he didn't want me to know.

One day Christopher and I were in Sheltingham in order for me to take care of some business. I needed to transfer some of my previous holdings into my current account.

While on our way Christopher pointed at a structure being torn down and asked me, "Father what are those men doing to that place."

"They are tearing down a church, my dearest one," I replied.

"That was the church that your grandfather, my own father erected many years ago," I further confessed.

"The actual one that you used to give sermons in?" my son asked.

"Yes, my love," I began, "My father had actually built the cross that was displayed behind the altar…I even helped him with it," I said.

A few days later Christopher asked me for a favor.

"Father, is there any way you could get back into our London home?" Christopher asked.

"Why" I asked him.

"Because there's something there that I want…that I need." He said

"What would this be? I asked

"The bag that you packed for me all those many years ago…back when you left me in search of Mother," Christopher said.

"Why on earth would you want that old bag?" I asked. And besides, its probably already been thrown out anyway." I further added.

Christopher just stared at me and said matter-of-factly, "If you won't get it…then I'll go and attempt to get it myself."

"What makes you think it's still there?" I asked in wonderment.

"Because…I found I secret hiding place in my old London room. There's a column that has a secret panel. I know that it still has to be there…and I want it back," Christopher said.

"It's all that I'll ask from you" he further stated.

I couldn't resist Christopher once he had said that. I agreed to his request and that night I ran like a zephyr back to our old London house.

There were new occupants of course…but I could be as silent as a mouse. so that was no problem.

I stealthily entered the house from an unlocked window…I climbed up the steps so quickly that the wooden steps wouldn't even register my weight. I entered my son's old room and saw the new occupant, a girl, fast asleep.

I found the column and located the secret panel. I pushed at the panel and it slid out of my way to reveal Christopher's old and worn-out bag.

I quickly dashed out of the house and sat upon its outer steps. Although it was still dark, I could still see plenty well.

I opened the bag only to discover worn and thread-bare clothing. The same clothing I'd packed him those many years ago.

However, I found three objects within the bag. One was his childhood beige cup; another was the little sock-bear that Helena had sewn with her loving hands; the last actually shocked me. For it was the small cameo that I had commissioned. A cameo with my darling beloved wife, Helena, sitting in a chair, with Christopher standing…leaning gently against my wife and the chair. I was shocked…I had no idea he had the cameo.

I rushed home but Christopher was already in bed. I sat the bag down beside his small bed and waited until morning.

That morning, Christopher entered the kitchen to find himself something for breakfast and began preparing some egg.

I approached him and he said, "Thank you, Father."

"I wasn't aware that you had your mother's cameo." I said.

"Yes, I snuck away from the Shaws one night and retrieved it from our house. Before they had the chance to take it themselves," Christopher stated.

"I'm glad that you thought to do that," I admitted to my son.

Christopher left the house that day claiming that he had some of his own business to take care of. He was gone for the majority of that particular day.

About a week later, Christopher left the house for a few hours and returned…but he returned with somebody else with him.

The boy looked like a chimney sweep if I had to guess…perhaps around twelve-years-old. Both boys were carrying a fairly large cross, they walked towards the house and leaned the cross against the house.

"Thank you, Tom," said Christopher and gave the boy a couple of shillings.

"What is this Christopher?" I asked.

I knew full well what it was…it was the cross that once hung in my father's church…the one that he and I had made together.

Before I could become angry Christopher beamed his radiant smile towards me and said, "I had to get this for you father…I had to because it's part of the human in you. Something to remind you of your human days. Something to show you how much I love you," Christopher finished.

Well hell! Who could get angry with an answer like that? Not me!

"Thank you my dearest one…I'll cherish it for always."

And so I brought the cross into the house

Later that night, Christopher had another surprise for me.

It was a beautiful man's pinky ring with a large sapphire so dark that it would match Christopher's own eyes.

"Why did you buy this Christopher?" I asked

"It's a 'father's ring.' I thought it would be perfect for you," Christopher admitted.

"Where did you get the money to buy it?" I asked.

"I have my ways…just as you do." Christopher said with a laugh.

It pleased me to see Christopher happy and laughing, so I placed the ring on my pinky finger…it was a perfect fit.

"Would you promise me something? Would you never take it off?" Christopher asked

I didn't want to spoil the situation so I told him, "Yes."

I couldn't help but panic just a little bit because I still felt that Christopher was up to something.


	20. Chapter 20

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Carlisle's View

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 20

Carlisle and Christopher Leave for America

* * *

Our Journey to America

* * *

Things seemed to get back on track for a few weeks after Christopher's strange behavior.

Until one day when Christopher presented me with a small box. I opened the box and found a one-way ticket to America.

'Why in the hell would I want to go to America?' I thought to myself.

"Father, I plan for us to go to America in a few weeks" said Christopher.

"Christopher, I have no desire, nor do I plan to go to America," I answered sternly.

"I've already gotten my own ticket and I plan to go. If you don't with to go with me then I'll understand," Christopher said.

"Christopher!" I roared, "We're not going to America…case closed! Do you understand?"

"It's safer in America, Father…We'd also be extremely far from the Volturi. We MUST go!" my son urged me.

"Where did you get all the money for my gifts and for the tickets?" I asked.

Then I suddenly knew. I had not seen Christopher wearing the platinum St. Christopher medal, nor the gold and silver rings upon his fingers.

"You sold your things didn't you?" I asked Christopher.

Christopher only nodded, then asked "Promise to at least consider taking passage to America," he begged me.

"All right…I'll consider it," I answered.

Christopher went to his bedroom to prepare for bed.

I spent most of the night wondering why Christopher wanted to move to America so desperately.

I was quite happy in Sheltingham…I had no desire to leave.

But my son's quirky behavior had me worried. For example: bringing me the cross that once hung behind the church altar at my father's church; insisting I go to our old house in London to retrieve the old bag I had packed for him; giving me the beautiful sapphire blue pinky ring; or slipping off in the night and going to churches to pray. His behavior in general had become odd over time

That same night something odd occurred. I heard Christopher screaming as if he was having a bad-dream.

I rushed in his room to awaken him, but he was already awake. It appeared that Christopher was having some type of tremor. I hurried to him and placed my hand to his forehead, which was hot and sweaty.

Suddenly Christopher's appearance began to change drastically: his faced grew longer and thinner, his arms and legs grew longer and tapered. In about twenty minutes, Christopher had the appearance of a twelve-year-old child and stopped.

I knew why this was happening…I knew because Singer had already explained it to me. The time-shift power was malfunctioning again…and had caused Christopher to age three years in a matter of moments.

I took a damp cool cloth and began wiping the sweat from his body and attempted to comfort him. Christopher only looked at me curiously, like he was asking an unspoken question.

"Yes," I said, "we will to America if that is your wish."

My twelve-year-old appearing son only smiled with acknowledgement of my promise.

I had gorged myself with the blood of animals before we left. I knew there would be little blood during our long voyage to America. I felt bloated from the over-drinking of blood. But I was very grateful that I did it.

I also emptied all my accounts and transferred them into a bank in Pennsylvania.

We left for America two weeks later. Christopher insisted that we take his worn bag as well as the large wooden cross my father had made.

It was 1700, and we were aboard one of the newer steamships. My son had gotten us a small cabin in steerage, which had barely enough room for just the two of us. Christopher faired fine…but it was I who had to scurry about the ship at night in search of rats to drink.

After around three months, we finally arrived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I could barely contain myself…I wanted to rush to the forest and drink every single animal that I could find.

However this was an impossibility because Christopher and I had to collect our things, and find a place to store them as well as search for a new home for the both of us.

We stayed at an inn the first night…although I actually went into the wild American forest and drank from deer and elk until I thought I would explode.

The following day, Christopher and I located a small cottage on the outskirts of Pennsylvania. It was a charming cottage made of wood and painted white.

We moved our things into the small house and it quickly began to feel like 'home'.

We were in the house for three months when Christopher asked me a favor.

"Father," he said, "Would you possibly do something for me if I asked."

I longed to please my son so I answered, "Of course my dear one…if I am able."

"I want you to become a doctor again…that's what you've always meant to be," Christopher said.

"I'm not sure that I'm cut out to be a doctor, Christopher…I've taken far more many lives than what I've helped save," I answered him.

Christopher's dark blue eyes shone as he said, "But this is your chance to make up for what you might have done in the past. This is a chance for you to make everything right."

I could only nod in agreement…it was always difficult for me to go against my son. I usually gave in to whatever he wanted.

"Listen to me Father, if I can forgive you of your sins and trespasses…then you should be able to forgive yourself," Christopher said.

Soon I had a small placard hanging in front of our cottage that read, 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen, M.D.' We used the larger bedroom as an office, examining, and operation room. The other small bedroom was Christopher's…I felt no need to have my own bedroom since I didn't sleep.

After about six months, we both actually began to settle in now. I had plenty of new patients here in this new world.

But something was still not right with Christopher…he seemed like something was constantly on his mind. Something he needed to do, but not sure how to go about doing it.

About a week later, Christopher would tell me what had been on his mind…and it would break my heart.

One evening after all my patients left, Christopher asked me to come with him to his room. I was stunned when I entered…for except for the bed, the room was empty of all his possessions.

Then Christopher began speaking in a soft voice: _Your name is Carlisle Cullen and you were born in London, England in 1640. You were changed when you were twenty-three years old in 1663. You were a doctor and always put your patients first…._

My mind seemed to get foggy…but I knew what Christopher was trying to do…he was erecting another wall…a wall to keep out the Volturi, as well as myself.

I instantly said, "STOP…STOP Christopher NOW!"

My mental fog cleared up and I asked my son, "Why Christopher…Why?"

"Its' the safest thing to do, Father," he replied.

"Father, the reasons why my memory barrier walls do not work is because ALL the Volturi need to be contained by the wall….and that includes you Father," Christopher said.

He continued, "Once I build the wall, you and the Volturi won't remember anything…besides the fact that you stayed with them for two decades…then left for America on friendly terms."

"That's impossible, Christopher, I said, I HATE the Volturi for what they did to your mother and how they have made you to suffer as well!" I yelled.

"I know that Father, but your hate and revenge always damages the wall I build…you need to be behind the memory wall as well as the Volturi," Christopher said.

"I'll stop you," I warned.

"You'd have to kill me then, Father," my son answered.

I knew then that he had me. Christopher was going to build the barrier wall no matter what I said or did. Soon he'd be lost to me forever. I sat on the bed and began to sob.

"Don't cry Father. This is necessary. I'd eventually have to leave you someday when I die, you know that I can't become immortal," Christopher said.

"You can create a new family. A vampire family who would remain with you for eternity. A chance to fall in love again and be happy," Christopher added.

I began to wail and sob.

"Don't you understand yet, Father...I'm doing all this for you. You won't remember me or mother…or how you loathe the Volturi. I can fix it so that you left the Volturi as friends." Christopher said reassuringly.

I only sobbed harder.

"I have a present for you Father, one last gift that I can share with you," whispered my son.

And then….and then…Christopher opened his mouth and began to sing. He sang the lullaby that his mother used to sing with him:

_Helena's Lullaby_

_"If the sun stopped shining' you'd be so surprised," "You'd stare at the heavens with wide open eyes," "And the wind would carry your light to the skies," "And the sun would start shining again.""_

_'If the wind stopped blowing then the land would be dry," "And your boat wouldn't sail, and your kite wouldn't fly," "And the grass would see your troubles and she'd tell the wind," "And the wind would start blowing again."_

_"If the grass stopped growing why you'd probably cry," "And the ground would be watered by the tears from your eyes", "And like your love for me the grass would grow so high", "Yes, the grass would start growing again, "_

_"If you stopped loving me then the grass would stop growing", "The sun would stop shining and the wind would stop blowing", "So you see if you want to keep this old world a going," "You better start loving me again."_

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and Christopher was gone. Not only had he left, but he had taken my memories and replaced them with a perfect, peaceful, and loving individual. I was again, the kind-hearted 'Carlisle' that Helena had created.


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Third Person

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 21

Carlisle Ends his Story

* * *

Carlisle's Ending

* * *

Carlisle had finished his story and sat unhappily with his family. He looked around the dining room table at his beloved wife, Esme, his sons, Edward and Jasper, and his daughters, Alice and Bella.

Carlisle put his face in his hands and said, "I've been such a pompous idiot all these years. I thought I was 'perfect' but now I know that I am not."

Esme looked with concern at her husband and said, "None of that matters any more, Carlisle. You have and always will be a good person. I've made my own mistakes as the rest of us. I was also married and had a child just as you did, so none of this matters to me."

Jasper gazed at Carlisle with sad eyes and said, "Carlisle, knowing all this actually makes me feel better. I now know that all the family has had their troubles. I was always trying to compare myself with you and I was always lacking and coming up short. I still love you as much as a father than what I ever have…perhaps even more.

"I wonder why Christopher kept coming back?" wondered Alice aloud.

"That's a good question…but unfortunately none of us knows the answer," said Edward.

The family all got up and went on their separate ways.

Carlisle knew that he'd have to explain all this again when Emmett and Rosalie returned. Or perhaps Edward could explain it all. It just hurt to think about his 'true' past right now.

Carlisle also knew he was hurting because he had lost his beloved Helena.

Vampires don't change…but when they do, it's permanent

Although he loved Esme beyond all practical reason, he couldn't help but also miss his darling Helena. It would be a love that Carlisle would endure for ever.

The days passed by and turned into months…then into a complete year.

Rosalie and Emmett had returned and Edward had filled them in on Carlisle's story.

Carlisle's past was still something he had difficult dealing with. He couldn't help but think of Christopher…and if he'd ever see him again.

Edward finally spoke to Carlisle and what he said to him would leave Carlisle with a lasting impression.

"Why are you having such a hard time dealing with your past?" asked Edward.

"Well…pretty much because I was a thief and murderer," admitted Carlisle

"And to be perfectly honest," Carlisle said, "there were many instances when I enjoyed it."

"So…you think you're a monster now… Right?" Edward confirmed.

Carlisle could only nod his head in agreement.

"Just always remember this," Edward said with feeling, "If Christopher loved you enough to forgive you…then you should love yourself enough to forgive your own self."

"Don't let his forgiveness go in vane…for nothing," Edward finished.

Carlisle could only hug his son…he had no words left to say at that moment.

However, the next day would be a HUGE surprise for the Cullen family...especially for Carlisle.


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Third Person

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 22

* * *

Christopher's Return

* * *

One day Edward and Bella came rushing into the house from their meadow. Once Edward located Carlisle inside the house, he began speaking frantically.

"Carlisle!" Edward spoke forth with excitement, "You need to come to the meadow immediately, you won't believe what Bella and I just saw and experienced."

Trusting the look on both Bella and Edward's faces, Carlisle rushed after them to their meadow.

As Carlisle neared the meadow, he recognized the smell at once…for it was the smell of Minstrels nearby.

Carlisle gazed unbelievingly into the meadow…on the far side was a woman. She was dressed in modern jeans, shirt, backpack and hiking boots. Carlisle recognized the green-eyed face at once… for it was the face of Rachel Lapp.

Edward whispered to Carlisle, "Whoever she is, she wouldn't allow Bella or myself to come near her. But she called to us in a soft voice saying she wanted to speak to you."

"I know and recognize her," Carlisle told Edward and Bella. "Stay here and don't move too close to her," he further told them.

All three of the vampires stood up and took a step into the clearing of the meadow.

Rachel raised her hand as if in warning and said softly, "Only Carlisle."

Carlisle walked slowly forward towards Rachel. As he came closer he recognized another scent. A very familiar scent….a scent that brought with it a memory of warmth and love.

"What do you want Rachel?" Carlisle asked the woman in an unsteady voice.

Rachel's green eyes twinkled as she pointed into the forest…leading Carlisle's gaze to fall upon a man he knew. The man was also a Minstrel and dressed similarly to Rachel in modern clothes and gear.

Carlisle remembered this particular Minstrel because he had only shown kindness towards Carlisle and his family. This Minstrel's name was Bennett.

In front of Bennett stood a boy of about twelve-years-old. The boy's eyes grew wide in recognition of Carlisle…for this boy had dark blue midnight eyes and was his son, Christopher.

Carlisle could tell that Christopher wanted to come to him, however, Bennett held the boy firmly, not allowing him to advance forward toward Carlisle.

Carlisle wanted to approach the boy and hold him…like he had done centuries before. But he knew that the Minstrels had powers, so Carlisle held his ground.

Carlisle swallowed hard and asked Rachel, "What is this about? Is it some trick?"

"No," replied Rachel seriously, "We're offering to give Christopher back to you permanently if you will take him."

"Why?" Carlisle asked Rachel, amazed and still thinking it was all a deception.

Rachel's green eyes gazed into Carlisle's golden eyes with a hint of mischief.

Then abruptly Rachel disappeared. She had vanished into thin air.

A few seconds later, Rachel reappeared from thin air with a smile upon her face.

"Do you know how we do that?" Rachel asked Carlisle.

"I think I have an idea," Carlisle confessed, "Another of your kind tried to explain it several hundred years ago."

Rachel looked at Carlisle patiently and said, "Our kind can manipulate time. No we can't go back in time, or to the future…but we can slow it down or speed it up within ourselves. Think of it as going in either slow motion or fast-forward."

Rachel further explained, "That's why it looks to you like I disappeared…when I actually just went into fast-forward. It's so fast that even vampires can't detect it. It looks like I disappear and then reappear…when actually I only walked away and came back."

"Not all Minstrels are gifted with this power." Rachel added.

"What's all this got to do with Christopher or why you're returning him?" Carlisle demanded.

"Christopher's mother didn't have this power," Rachel said.

Then Rachel took a deep breath and said, "Christopher did inherit the power…however it's flawed," Rachel finished with pain in her voice.

"How so?" Carlisle asked.

"We've never seen anything like this before. Christopher could shift into fast-forward and slow motion. But the power has done something that we've never experienced before," Rachel confessed.

Carlisle gave Rachel a wary look.

Rachel further explained, "The power causes Christopher to age erratically. You knew this when you found him in the stable all those years ago. You were expecting a young man….but what you found was a little boy with an adult's mind."

"Christopher came to our colony many years ago, an old man and aging rapidly" Rachel said.

Rachel continued. "Christopher explained his problem…he was quite aware of it. However another Minstrel in our colony who had exceptional powers recognized him and tried to cure him."

Rachel kept explaining, "However something else extraordinary happened. Christopher began having seizures and began aging backwards and forwards in spurts of time with these episodes. Sometimes he'd be an older man…then he'd have a seizure and become a young child again."

Rachel looked meaningful at Carlisle and spoke, "Another symptom was that when he phased into a child he would loose his memory…only remembering what he recalled at that particular age. If Christopher phased into a five-year old…then his memory was from when he was an actual five-year-old. Occasionally he would retain all his memories… but as time went on, he often didn't know who we were…or even who he was himself."

"But, I don't understand," said Carlisle, "why did he come back here when Edward found him?"

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Because that wasn't the first time that Christopher's been here," she admitted.

"Christopher actually found you many times," Rachel confided, "However, we always got there in time before your family became aware of him."

Rachel looked down at the ground and said, "We had to protect Christopher's mental wall of awareness. We didn't want the Volturi to become aware of us again…and we were too afraid that Christopher would be unable to reconstruct the wall."

"If he didn't usually remember anything, I still don't understand why he kept returning." Carlisle said.

"Because," Rachel continued in a weary voice, "Although he had no clear memories…Christopher was still drawn to you…he somehow knew that you were both a part of each other. Almost every time Christopher phased into a small child, some driving force would propel him back to you again. We always knew where to find Christopher…because he'd always be somewhere near where you would be."

Carlisle looked into the woods where Bennett was holding tightly onto Christopher.

"Does he know me now?" Carlisle asked.

Rachel nodded her head sadly and said, "Yes, you're the ONLY person Christopher knows any more."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked Rachel in amazement.

"You recall that day when you and Rosalie helped us recapture Christopher?" asked Rachel.

Carlisle shook his head in irritation and said, "Of course I do…that wasn't even a year ago!"

Rachel bowed her head and said, "When we took him back, we tried to heal him again…like we've tried many times in the past. But something went wrong…we've tried again and again to fix it but Christopher's permanently broken now and we can do nothing about it."

Carlisle could feel himself growing angry…he was tired of always being left in the dark about so many things about the Minstrels…about Helena…about his own damn child.

"Tell me what that means!" seethed Carlisle.

"What is means," Rachel began, "is that Christopher is currently approximately twelve-years-old. He can no longer shift through time anymore because the gift has become more flawed."

Tears etched their ways down as Rachel said, "Christopher is somehow permanently stuck in a backwards flux. This should be impossible…this should have nothing to do with the time shift gift…but it's broken…and Christopher is aging backwards instead of forwards."

Carlisle's eyes remained on Rachel's dark eyes in astonishment and disbelief.

"It's permanent and we can't seem to alter or change it," Rachel stared away and added, "We give Christopher about a decade or so."

"What's going to happen to him?" Carlisle demanded of Rachel.

Now Rachel was sobbing, "He'll slowly forget things…he'll eventually lose his fine motor coordination and speech."

Carlisle looked at Christopher who was smiling at him…although the boy was still held firmly within Bennett's grasp.

"Why are you giving me this offer?" replied Carlisle skeptically.

Carlisle was afraid this was some type of trick or deception.

"Because," Rachel admitted, "What's the use? The memory barrier wall is broken and the Volturi know about us now."

"We've given up the Amish ruse," Rachel said gesturing to her and Bennett's modern apparel.

"The rest of us are on the run. We can't allow the Volturi to find us. This will be the last time you see any of us again," Rachel confessed.

"We can't keep trying to control Christopher…he doesn't even recognize any of us anymore. We can't keep running here to bring him back. The Volturi will catch on to that sooner or later. All we need to know is if you want Christopher back." Rachel told Carlisle.

Carlisle just answered with pure and simple honestly, "Of course I want him back! How could you even believe that I would ever NOT want Christopher?"

"If we return him…could you make us a solemn promise?" Rachel asked.

"I'll try." Carlisle answered.

"When Christopher's time comes…you must promise that you will burn him," Rachel reluctantly said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked astonished that she'd have the nerve to ask such a thing.

"Because," began Rachel, "We don't deteriorate like other things of this world…because we don't actually belong to it. Microorganisms don't recognize us. And…there can be no evidence of us here on this world. You must make me that promise."

Carlisle looked into Rachel's eyes. He knew he had to be honest because the Minstrel would know if he were lying.

"Then yes…I agree," Carlisle said.

Then Rachel did something very few Minstrels would be willing to do….shocking Bella, Edward, and even Carlisle himself.

Rachel crossed the short distance separating herself and Carlisle and wrapped her arms around him.

Before Rachel released Carlisle, she whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry Carlisle, but a sword shall pierce your heart."

Rachel strode to where Bennett was standing with Christopher. Rachel didn't talk to Bennett with words….but Carlisle knew she was communicating with him, sending her thoughts into his mind.

Bennett nodded without saying a word. He knelt down and embraced Christopher, while mournful sobs began to escape from Bennett's mouth.

Rachel knelt with them and embraced them both, as her tearful sobs joined Bennett's.

Finally both Rachel and Bennett stood and took a step away from Christopher. They both smiled to Carlisle, despite the tears in their eyes, and then they abruptly vanished into thin air.

Suddenly Christopher ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Carlisle.

Carlisle felt his son's arms wrap around him as he heard Christopher's words, "Father! Father! I've been searching for you so long that it seemed like forever. I thought I'd never find you again!"

Carlisle looked down into the boy's midnight blue eyes and said, "Come, Christopher…Let's go home."


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Third Person

This chapter is dedicated to the character of Christopher. A character I've come to know and love.

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 23

* * *

The Piercing of Carlisle's Heart

* * *

His last decade would be some of the happiest years that Christopher would ever experience. For the Cullen's loved him so desperately.

Bella and Edward would occasionally take Christopher to their meadow, where they'd laugh as Christopher chased butterflies and hummingbirds among the many flowers in their quest for nectar. Occasionally Edward would help Christopher fly a many-colored kite in the meadow.

Jasper and Alice adored taking Christopher wading or swimming in the brook that flowed near the house. Of course Alice was again purchasing new outfits for Christopher… she even had designed a few of them herself.

Rosalie was just happy having Christopher back again. However, her view changed…instead of a potential son, Rosalie had gained a little brother. The love that Rosalie felt for her little brother escaped all bounds, for she would do anything to help place a smile upon Christopher's face.

Emmett would spend his time with Christopher watching football, where Christopher would watch uncomprehendingly in his lap. Occasionally Emmett would get the family to form football teams to play with Christopher. Of course the team that had Christopher always won, because somehow the small child managed to score touchdowns despite playing against vampires.

Holidays were also a great delight for the Cullens. They'd erect a spectacular tree loaded with ornaments….almost all of the gifts would be intended for Christopher. Easter would also be a great delight, as Christopher would run from place to place searching for the hidden colorful eggs to add to his basket.

Esme was delighted and ecstatic over the boy. Her own son had died as an infant, now she had the chance to be a mother again…for Christopher often became confused…and would occasionally think Esme his mother due to her relationship with Carlisle.

Carlisle… Carlisle truly couldn't recall a time that he was happier. He knew he wasn't the perfect vampire he had once viewed himself to be. But somehow…having Christopher helped mend the hole in his heart.

Carlisle could accept the evil things he had done in his past…knowing that if Christopher could accept these things and forgive him…then he should also be able to accept his past and forgive his own self.

He was a new Carlisle. A vampire, but a changed one. Carlisle could understand the failings of his family because he had often failed himself.

Carlisle also possessed a loving family and a wife that he loved beyond comprehension. Adding Christopher to the mix…Carlisle became a creature of love, understanding and forgiveness, instead of a monster filled with evil, hate and revenge. Carlisle couldn't explain it, but somehow having Christopher back gave him redemption.

The only thing the Cullens didn't celebrate were birthdays….especially Christopher's birthdays. Each passing year reminded the Cullens that their time with Christopher was limited and also going by fast.

After a few years, Edward and Bella still took Christopher to their meadow. However, now Christopher was uncoordinated and often stumbled and fell as he attempted to run after butterflies in the multicolored flowered meadow.

Emmett no longer attempted to teach Christopher how to play football…it just became too technical for the small child to comprehend.

As the years sped on by…the Cullens watched as Christopher slowly forgot how to walk. Rosalie and Esme took turns carrying him. But, as the situation progressed, Carlisle decided to take a leave of absence from the hospital.

As time went by Christopher's mind became so immature that it no longer produced the protective screen that all Minstrels possessed. Edward discovered that he could now read Christopher's mind…although there really wasn't much to read at that point.

Christopher eventually reverted into a two-year-old child. He could still speak, but he usually called Esme or Rosalie "Ma-Ma" and Carlisle "Da-Da."

Christopher forgot how to eat…even if the Cullens tried to feed him themselves. But Christopher had just a few teeth left anyway. Eventually they were forced to buy baby-formula and feed him with a bottle.

Soon after that…Christopher forgot the Cullens and stopped talking. All with the exception of Carlisle and the word, "Da-Da."

Finally…something happened that Carlisle would never forget…never forget in a million years because it pierced his heart. Christopher forgot Carlisle.

Carlisle would spend hour upon hour attempting to get Christopher to speak or to recognize him. But all that Christopher seemed to want to do now was sleep. The child was quickly growing to resemble a one-year-old.

One day, Carlisle was in the family room holding Christopher in his arms. The child had had a fitful night and had been restless. Both Rosalie and Esme offered to take the child, but Carlisle resisted.

As his entire family watched, Carlisle held the one-year-old appearing infant in a rocking chair. He remembered when Christopher had actually been a one-year-old…and how his loving Helena had sang like an angel to the boy.

Suddenly Christopher opened his midnight blue eyes and stared into Carlisle's eyes.

As the pair held the gaze…suddenly Edward's face became excited and animated.

"Carlisle!" Edward began, "He remembers you…Christopher remembers you!"

Carlisle looked down upon his son's dark blue midnight eyes…and for the last time, Carlisle saw his own human eyes reflected in them.

While Carlisle held him, Christopher slowly closed his eyes…he took one small deep breath and exhaled…and then he died.

Carlisle finally recognized the sword that Rachel had warned would pierce his heart.

Author's Note: This is NOT the ending...


	24. Chapter 24

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Third Person

This chapter is dedicated to the readers of this story, who have come to love Christopher as much as I have.

The Forgotten Child – Chapter 24

* * *

Christopher's Final Farewell

* * *

As evening approached, the Cullen Family made their way to Bella and Edward's small meadow.

Carlisle carried Christopher wrapped up in a small blanket.

This meadow was one of Christopher's favorite places, where he had ran and chased butterflies around the multi-colored flowers…and where he had flown glorious kites.

This was the place that all the Cullen's had agreed upon for Christopher's final farewell.

The weather had started out sunny…but quickly turned cloudy and windy…almost as if the Earth was mourning for Christopher's death as much as the Cullens.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper began collecting small logs and pieces of wood to construct a small pyre.

As they did this, they carefully saturated the wood with their venom.

Once this was complete, Carlisle set the small blanket containing his son on top of the pyre. Carlisle then added some of his own venom onto the pyre.

The family formed a circle around the pyre. Edward held Bella's hand, Emmett held Rosalie's hand, Jasper held Alice's hand…and finally Carlisle held Esme's hand.

Edward released Bella's hand and came closer to the pyre. Edward lit a golden cigarette lighter and threw it upon the pyre.

The wood, having been saturated with vampire venom began to blaze immediately.

As the purplish smoke began to ascend into the clouds…the Cullens once again smelled the sweet scent of Christopher. Although they could not cry, there was much wailing and sobbing.

Carlisle remembered the lullaby and sang it in his head.

"If the sun stopped shining' you'd be so surprised," "You'd stare at the heavens with wide open eyes," "And the wind would carry your light to the skies," "And the sun would start shining again.""

'If the wind stopped blowing then the land would be dry," "And your boat wouldn't sail, and your kite wouldn't fly," "And the grass would see your troubles and she'd tell the wind," "And the wind would start blowing again."

"If the grass stopped growing why you'd probably cry," "And the ground would be watered by the tears from your eyes", "And like your love for me the grass would grow so high", "Yes, the grass would start growing again, "

"If you stopped loving me then the grass would stop growing", "The sun would stop shining and the wind would stop blowing", "So you see if you want to keep this old world a going," "You better start loving me again.

Once the fire had died down to ashes…Emmett stepped forth and gathered the ashes placing them in a small sweet smelling cedar box. As the family sobbed, Emmett presented Carlisle with the small cedar box.

Suddenly Carlisle recalled the day that he had discovered Christopher living in a stable. Then something Christopher said went through Carlisle's mind.

Christopher: "I used to run freely with the wild deer as part of their herd. Running with the breeze in my hair as I traveled with them through the forest, through the meadows and over the hills."

Then Carlisle recalled how he had answered Christopher.

Carlisle: "All I'd have to do is take you in my arms and we could go anywhere. You'd again feel the wind rushing through your hair like you did when you ran with the deer."

Suddenly Carlisle knew what to do. He removed the top of the cedar box. Then as a great gust of wind swept by…Carlisle flung Christopher's ashes into the air to be carried away by the wind and into the thick forest.

Carlisle watched as his son's ashes were carried on the wind and disappeared among the forest growth.

Carlisle closed his eyes and said, "Now you are truly free and can once again run with the wild deer and feel the blowing wind in your hair."

It was more of a prayer than a statement.

Still more to come.


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Third Person

The Forgotten Children – Chapter 25

Arvil/Singer pays Carlisle a visit and answer all his questions.

* * *

A Visit from Arvil, Singer & Bennett

* * *

Carlisle had deeply mourned Christopher for over a week now. He felt that he needed to get his head out of the clouds once and for all. But just how was he supposed to get his head out of the clouds? He wasn't sure exactly how to accomplish that.

Carlisle decided to go alone for a walk in the forest…he secretly knew where he was heading…he just wouldn't admit it to himself. Soon Carlisle stepped out into 'Edward and Bella's' meadow.

Carlisle knew what he was doing…hoping to catch some scent…or any kind of remembrance of Christopher in the meadow.

Suddenly Carlisle caught a scent…a scent of 'Minstrels' nearby. Carlisle looked towards an opening in the forest and was surprised at what he saw there.

Stepping out into the open meadow was Arvil and another man who looked somewhat like Bennett. Only Bennett now looked taller and more muscular. A handsomeness seemed to flow from Bennett that Carlisle had never noticed before.

Carlisle walked closer to Arvil and said, "Welcome back, Singer."

Arvil/Singer's violet eyes looked into Carlisle's golden eyes and replied, "So…you finally recognize me now? You finally know my real name."

"Yes," said Carlisle, "Now that Christopher's 'wall' is down, I clearly remember who you are."

Arvil gave him a perplexed look with his violet eyes and said, "Yes…and I remember how you laughed at me that first time I saw you…when Demitri slapped me across the throne room."

Carlisle's eyes filled with regretfulness as he said, "I apologize for that Arvil…I was trying to find my wife, Helena, and was only masquerading and pretending to be a part of their loathsome Volturi cult."

"Please forgive me, Arvil," Carlisle begged.

"Of course I forgive you." said Arvil, That's the reason why I've come…but only if you forgive me for treating you and your family so horribly. I was angry and hurting…afraid for Christopher…and I took it out on you and your family," Arvil confessed.

"How did you mange to kill Emmett then bring him back to life?" asked Carlisle.

"Everyone has a life spark...what you saw me do was take Emmett's life spark." admitted Arvil.

"Why were you so upset when Bennett tried to return Emmett's life spark?" asked Carlisle

"Because, Arvil began, "Bennett was going to replace Emmett's life spark with his own...this would have killed Bennett. That's why I had to quickly give it back, so that Bennett wouldn't have given his own life spark in order to restore Emmett.

"Can all of you take a life spark from somebody?" asked Carlisle.

"No," said Arvil, "Remember long ago when we escaped from the Volturi together?"

Carlisle nodded in answer.

"I had told you about the Kelflings of my people. Being a Kelfling gives me greater powers than the Minstrel norm. I alone of my kind can rob somebody of their life spark. However, most Minstrels can replace some or all of somebody's life spark with their own," said Arvil.

"I merely replaced Emmett's life spark with his own before I absorbed it into myself. Bennett would have died using his life spark to revive, Emmett. That's why I had became so angry." Arvil informed Carlisle.

"I think I understand now," said Carlisle, "I once saw Christopher restore a hummingbird to life using some of his own life spark.

Carlisle shifted his gaze to Bennett, who smiled a warm hello. Carlisle knew Bennett, like most green-eyed Minstrels, had trouble speaking…so he asked Arvil instead.

"Why does Bennett look so different…so tall, muscular and handsome?" Carlisle asked

"Because," Arvil began, "Bennett is in his estrus or fertile cycle for the time being. It will wear off in a few weeks and he'll again be the Bennett of your memories."

"Shouldn't he be with his mate then?" Carlisle replied.

"Bennett's mate is dead….and has been dead for quite some time now," said Arvil.

"Besides," Arvil added, "Most of us don't even bother with mating any more…we've not produced a Minstrel child for hundreds of years."

Carlisle eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's true unfortunately," Arvil said, "In fact Christopher was the last Minstrel to be born that I'm aware of."

"Arvil, why did you decide to come back?" asked Carlisle.

"Because I know how badly I behaved the few times I was around you," answered Arvil.

"I was just jealous…that's why I've always been so rude to you when I was in your presence," Arvil admitted.

"What would you be so jealous about?" asked Carlisle.

"I was jealous of your closeness with Christopher. I'm sorry but I loathe vampires and it killed me to know that he loved you above anything else. I was also jealous that your race is going to outlive my own. Already there are just a limited number of us…soon the Minstrel race will be dead and extinct," admitted Arvil.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"We thought we could live and survive on this world…unfortunately we've never thrived here…so we interbred with humans knowing that we'd only have Minstrels. We were hoping that these new Minstrels would have more of a immunity to this world…but it didn't work. Over time we've diluted our blood until we don't even give birth to Minstrels anymore," acknowledged Arvil.

"Then what exactly do you have?" Carlisle asked.

"The few children we're able to bear any more are totally human. Even Christopher had human aspects being born with 'human' blue eyes. Even Christopher's children were born totally human," answered Arvil.

Carlisle's eyes opened even bigger as he asked, "Christopher has children?"

"Had" Arvil stated, "His human wife and his three children have been dead for ages. After all of them died eventually of old age…Christopher came looking for us…and he finally found us."

"Can you tell me where his descendants are? Maybe I could be of some help to them," Carlisle begged.

Arvil gave a serious look with his violet eyes and said, "I don't think that would be wise. They're hidden and are unaware that vampires or Minstrels even exist."

A realization hit Carlisle as he said, "You're the one….you're the Minstrel that Rachel said tried to heal Christopher. You're the one who recognized him and tried to get his time-shift power to work properly."

"Yes," Arvil admitted, "that was me. However I never could get that particular power to function properly for him."

"Where did the Minstrels and vampires come from? How did we both get here?" asked Carlisle.

Arvil took a deep breath and said, "Well..it all started eons ago…before humans were alive…they were more like proto-humans."

Arvil's Story:

"There once was a race called 'Therans'… that race has been extinct for ever so long. They were reptilian…huge and lumbering beasts…but they were intelligent. They came to this world just as humans were beginning to develop. The Therans took human DNA back to their world, Therys, and began to develop and mutate the DNA in order to produce servants. One race was the musical "Minstrels" who had the power to sing and produce instrumental music with their minds. There were many human-like races produced by the Therans. Another race was the Drakuns, which were a type of guard. The Drakun race was immortal….their skin as hard as granite…and they subsisted on the life essence of their prey.

After thousands of eons of war and strife…only one race was left…and that was the race of peaceful Minstrels. We lived happily on Therys for millennia. Then our blue colored star began to die, and unfortunately we couldn't restore the star to life again. We knew that our DNA originally came from this world…so we returned to our homeworld, Earth. Unfortunately for us, the Therans had altered our DNA so drastically that we found it almost impossible to survive on this world…hence why we tried to interbreed with normal humans. You're kind is here because Minstrels have the latent DNA of Drakuns within our cells. That's why we call Drakuns and Vampires our 'Shadow Brothers.' All the races were inter-related…somehow some Drakuns were born to a few Minstrels. They looked like Minstrels at birth…but when they reached their sexual maturity…they metamorphatized and changed into Drakuns. We believe that a virus, produced within the saliva (or venom) allows the Drakuns to reproduce by a bite. The original Drakuns did NOT reproduce in this way. They had an estrus cycle just like us and reproduced sexually as all the races did. But the Minstrels never intended for your vampire race to come here. It was pure serendipity.

Carlisle stopped Arvil speaking by raising his hand in order to interrupt.

"Tell me about souls? Do they really exist?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," answered Arvil. "That's how we knew that Christopher had passed on. His soul quickly passed through our small colony. Once we saw it, we knew he was gone."

"But what you really want to know is: who possesses them and where do they eventually go? Am I correct?" asked Arvil.

"Yes, said Carlisle, "I want to know if I'll ever see Helena or Christopher again."

Arvil actually had a sad look in his violet eyes.

"From what we know… all humans and human like races possess a soul. Once the soul leaves its body…it returns to the Creator of this universe and becomes a part of Him again. So, if it makes you feel any better Christopher and Helena are together again," confessed Arvil.

"But what about vampires?…do we have souls?….will we be reunited with this Creator as well?" Carlisle asked.

Arvil said, "This Creator has a great fondness for these humans here. He created them…whether by 'magic' or 'scientifically' they are His creation. Although Minstrels were created by Therans, we still retain our basic humanity, thus we also retain a soul."

"Does that help you undersand?" Asked Arvil.

"In a way," said Carlisle, "But you've not mentioned vampires or Drakuns. Do we possess a soul that will eventually return to the Creator?"

Arvil gently looked at Carlisle with his violet eyes and said, "I'm sorry Carlisle, but no. I hate to be the one to tell you, but you will never be among Christopher or Helena again.

Carlisle hung his head in sorrow.

Arvil actually reached out to Carlisle and patted him on the back and then said, "Don't worry about it too much, Carlisle, I'll be sure to tell them how upset you were on learning you'd never see them again."

"You'll see them then?" asked Carlisle.

"But of course…Minstrels are NOT immortal. I'll die some day," said Arvil.

"But then what will happen to me…and my family when our time comes?" asked Carlisle.

"You'll just be dead as far as I know," answered Arvil.

Arvil noticed the stricken look on Carlisle face.

"Listen," Arvil began, "Souls aren't everything…even Hitler had a soul…of sorts anyway. You need to think of is as a trade-off and go with that. You'll live forever, Carlisle…I mean you have the capacity to live beyond the sun's existence. You have the potential to live until the destruction of the universe. You can live billions if not trillions of years."

Despite this knowledge, Carlisle hung his head and began sobbing.

"Don't do that," said Arvil, "That's why Christopher always tried to protect you…why he sent you to America…so you wouldn't be bothered by the Volturi. Christopher wanted you to live forever…since you don't have the capacity to return to the Creator."

Carlisle asked, "Will Helena and Christopher live forever? Will they live past the destruction of our universe?"

"Yes," replied Arvil, "All the souls that reunite with the Creator will live beyond the life of this universe because…frankly…the Creator doesn't 'live' in this universe. Christopher will live to infinity. It's actually mind-boggling if you think about it too hard."

Why do you appear so young? You're supposed to be even older than Christopher. He should have been an old man by now…How can you be so young?" asked Carlisle.

Arvil said with a twinkle of his violet eyes, "Because I mainly stay in slow-time using my time-shift gift. When I do this…I age much slower. I've chosen to do this in order to defend my people against the Volturi…as well as Bennett, Rachel, and a few other Minstrels."

Carlisle thought of another question and asked, "I've been curious about another thing…and so has Edward…Why was Edward able to see Christopher's thoughts when he first met him in the cavern on his hunt. Edward said that he saw himself clearly as a monster through Christopher's eyes."

Arvil just grinned and laughed, "Edward NEVER read Christopher's mind until the very end of Christopher's life. Edward had terrified Christopher so much that he spontaneously sent his thoughts in picture to Edward."

Arvil smiled to Carlilse and said, "I hope I've answered all your questions. I also hope that you'll look upon yourself as a new person. A person who is kind and generous…but also happens to be a vampire," Arvil finished with a chuckle.

Bennett stepped forward with a gift-wrapped box and presented it to Carlisle.

Bennett only smiled while his green eyes shone radiantly in his face.

"What is this?" Carlisle asked.

"Just a gift...from Christopher and all Minstrels," Arvil said with a twinkle of his violet eyes.

Arvil and Bennett began walking away towards the forest.

Before they could leave, Carlisle quickly asked, "Is there anything I can do? Anything I can say to the Volturi for you?"

"Yes," said Arvil with a smirk, "You can tell them to go straight to hell!"

Then both Arvil and Bennett vanished in front of Carlisle's eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Twilight Fanfiction - Written in Third Person

The Forgotten Children – Chapter 26

Carlisle has received a gift from Christopher and the Minstrels

* * *

Carlisle's Future

* * *

Carlisle sat the gift-box on the ground and opened it. What he found within the box, Carlisle would cherish these gifts for eternity within his heart.

For what lay inside the box was an ancient and beaten up bag.

Inside the bag were some threadbare cloth…that actually disintegrated upon Carlisle taking them out into the fresh open air.

But what caused Carlisle to gasp were the two gifts inside the old beaten-up bag. For Carlisle discovered a small beige cup and an old deteriorating sock-bear.

These two gifts Carlisle would cherish beyond all gold or other treasures, and they would remain with him for the rest of his lifetime.

Carlisle did resume his work as a doctor…and he became the kind, generous, and loving person that his son had always wanted him to be.

Christopher would have been happy because Carlisle did live for eternity, along with Carlisle's entire vamparic family.

The Cullens outlived the Minstrels…and then later humanity itself.

Carlisle would outlive the Volturi and witness their fall from grace.

Carlisle would outlive the Earth…forcing him and his family to abandon the planet. As Carlisle and his family left Earth they witnessed the sun transform into a red-giant and swallow up the Earth.

The Cullens had hallowed out an asteroid between the orbit of Mars and Jupiter. The interior of the asteroid was like a mini-worldlet containing forests and rivers, both stocked with wild animals and fish.

This worldlet served as both a place to live as well as a starship.

The Cullens would eventually leave the solar system in this asteroid worldlet when Earth's sun went nova.

The Cullens would discover several other Earth-like worlds where they could live. Oxygen levels wouldn't matter since they didn't need to breathe air…but once the suns would exhaust their energies, the Cullens would be forced to leave again.

Eventually, the Cullens would witness the beginning of the end of the universe.

Over millennia stars seemed to glimmer and die….with no new stars taking their place….leaving a cold and empty void.

At last, it would only be a matter of time before the universe fell in upon itself and imploded…this would be the final destruction that would eventually end the Cullen Family.

Soon the Cullens seemed to exist within a dark starless vastness of space.

The family eventually located a small dimly lit star. So dim, that it's light actually shown more like Earth's moon than a star. But there was no other place to go….no other stars that they could detect.

The worldlet revolved around the small star in a closely tight orbit, in order to absorb any energy the small star might radiate.

Finally the day came when Alice told her family that the time was nearing….that soon….within hours…the universe would implode.

The entire Cullen family gathered together to listen to Edward play the piano for the last time. Afterwards, Edward and Bella clasped one another and sobbed.

Although both Edward and Bella still remembered their daughter perfectly, Renesmee had died many millions of years ago. Renesmee wasn't immortal….but only half-immortal….finally Renesmee's human parts just wore out. Jacob had already been dead for quite some time when his wife finally died herself. But Carlisle knew that both Edward and Bella were again saying their goodbye's to both Jacob and Renesmee.

The entire family then kissed and hugged each other their last goodbyes.

Carlisle held Esme's hand with his right hand….however, in his left hand he held the remnants of a small sock-bear and the shards of an old beige cup.

"Get ready," Alice quickly warned.

Carlisle was at peace with his and his family's deaths…knowing that his loving Helena and his precious Christopher were with the Creator…and that they would actually be the ones to 'live' forever.

"It's happening," Alice warned her family.

As the universe began to implode upon itself….suddenly a miracle happened…something unheard of before took place…Carlisle began to cry 'actual' tears.

As the tears fell down his face, Carlisle whispered, "Farewell Helena and my beloved Christopher. I love you."

And then he was no more.

The End


	27. Chapter 27

Although this is my story, the Universe and some of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I've decided to create a small Character List.

Character List

**Alexandra** – She is a vampire who was created several thousand years ago in Greece. She is an oracle or prophetess. Her powers are one of the few that actually work with Minstrels. She is also considered insane by most vampires for her refusal to drink blood. She drinks blood so rarely that her eyes almost are always black. She was once the Oracle of Delphi thousands of years ago.

**Arvil** – A Minstrel who HATES vampires because of the way he was treated as a child. Arvil helps Bennett get Christopher at the beginning of the story. He also appears at the end to straighten things out for Carlisle. He is a 'Kelfling' and he has incredibly strong powers for his kind.

**Bennett** – A Minstrel who is extremely kind and forgiving…much like the rest of his kind. He talks Arvil into returning Emmett's life force at the beginning of the story. He also reappears to talk privately with Carlisle. He also shows up near the end of the story.

**Christopher** – A Minstrel, and the son of Carlisle and Helena. Christopher makes many sacrifices to help his father, Carlisle. Carlisle becomes somewhat demented after his wife Helena is stolen….and treats a young appearing Christopher as if he were still a small child. He has the 'time-shift' power but it's flawed and Christopher doesn't age correctly.

**Clara** - A human black servant of the Shaws. She is from Jamaica and practices voo-doo. She immediately knows what Carlisle is the moment she meets him. She also has an idea of what he's planning to do...so she helps him retrieve Christopher. Carlisle is amazed by Clara and he develop a respect for her.

**Drakuns** – An ancient immortal race created by the Therans as guards and soldiers. They were supposed to have skin as hard as granite and drink the essence of their prey. The Minstrels call them their 'shadow brothers' because the two races are related although vastly different. It's believed that a few Minstrels gave birth to some Drakuns on Earth, since the races are related. The 'original' Drakuns did not spread their kind thru bites, but also went thru an estrus or fertile cycle to reproduce.

**Heathcliffe** – He is a HUGE vampire who is among the Volturi guard. His principle job was to guard Caius. He was eventually killed by another guard, Felix.

**Helena** – Helena was a Minstrel that Aro caught. Carlisle stole her away from the Volturi and eventually married her. They had one child, Christopher. She was kidnapped and returned to Volturi by the tracker called Ramero. She was later killed by Dimitri and Caius angering Carlisle for revenge. She is remarkably beautiful with dark chestnut hair, emerald green eyes, and radiantly pale skin.

**Nathan Johnson** - A human attorney working in the law-office of the Shaws. He's eventually killed by Carlisle.

**Kelfling** – Kelflings are Minstrels with extra and super-enhanced powers. Their eyes are usually violet, while the 'normal' Minstrels have green eyes.

**Lecia** - A Minstrel who is forced in relations with Felix thereby giving birth to Arvil/Singer. She is accidentally killed by Felix.

**Lucy** - A vampire who is part of the Volturi. Her power is that she can drain ALL vital fluids from a person or vampires...leaving them a dried out husk.

**Mental Barrier Wall** - A mental wall that some Minstrels can project...causing people/vampires to remember the past differently. Sometimes called 'The Wall of Forgetfulness.' If the wall is to be successful, new false memories must be replaced with the old ones.

**Minstrels** – An ancient race of beings created by the Therans as servants. They are a kind and benevolent race. Minstrels can only give birth to other Minstrels. Minstrels sing and can produce instrumental music with their minds. Most cannot speak words. They communicate by 'sending' their thoughts to another; almost the opposite of mind-reading. There aren't many left. They also go thru an estrus or 'fertile' cycle about every seven years. After their sun died, they came to Earth and interbred with humans. Almost all Minstrels green eyes, although a few have violet eyes. Their hair-color ranges from deep black to a dark chestnut brown. All Minstrel's skin is remarkably fair…almost a luminous snowy white. Minstrels also have a natural mind barrier that prevents others from reading their minds. This barrier also prevents the "gifted" vampires to affect them.

**Rachel** – She is a Minstrel who visits Carlisle to ask his assistance in capturing Christopher. She also appears near the end of the story to return Christopher, and explain what exactly is 'wrong' with Christopher.

**Ramero** – Was a vampire tracker before Demitri. He fell in love with Carlisle (although the love was never returned) and they had a short-lived relationship. Ramero resented Carlisle after he ended their affair. Ramero is the vampire who finds Carlisle and his small family living in England…and he returns Helena to Aro, thinking Carlisle would come back to him. Carlisle kills Ramero for taking Helena.

**Sarah** – A human peasant woman who Carlisle hires to help Helena. Carlisle eventually is forced to let her care for Christopher for a few days.

**Shaws** – A human family who is very selfish and greedy. Carlisle allows Christopher to live with them for a period of time. Carlisle eventually kills off the family after he is angered at how they treated Christopher.

**Bernard Shaw** – A human law attorney who offers to shelter and care for Christopher while Carlisle goes in search for Helena. He beats Christopher.

**Hortense Shaw** - The human wife of Bernard Shaw who had her fair share in torturing and beating Christopher. She is eventually killed by Carlisle.

**Horace Shaw** - The human son of Bernard and Hortense Shaw who also partakes in the beatings of Christopher. At one point he breaks one of Christopher's legs. He is eventually killed by Carlisle.

**Singer** - A young Minstrel that Demitri catches and brings back to Aro while Carlisle is staying with the Volturi. He was bred by Aro by having the vampire Felix and the Minstrel Lesia to have relations. Singer is poorly treated by the vampires...at one point Demitri slaps him across the room while the vampires laugh. Singer HATES vampires.

**Therans** – An ancient dead race that visited ancient Earth just when humans were forming. Therans are described as being reptilian, huge and lumbering…but extremely intelligent. While visiting ancient Earth, the Therans took DNA and created several slave races, two of these races include the Minstrels, and the Drakuns.

**Therys **– The ancient world of the Therans. Eventually all races would become extinct except for the peaceful Minstrels. The sun of Therys shone with a blue hue.

**Time-Shift Power** - A power that some Minstrels possess. They cannot go back or forward in time...but the power allows them to either slow time down - or make it go in fastforward within themselves. That's why a Minstrel can suddenly appear and disappear when they go into 'fast-time.'

Myer's Characters

Carlisle

Esme

Jasper

Alice

Emmett

Rosalie

Edward

Bella

Renesmee

Jaocb

Aro

Caius

Marcus

Jane

Demitri

Felix

Santiago


End file.
